Changes aren't always for the good
by loutombeth2619
Summary: Bella has returned for an exchange in Australia, to be met by Edward and the gang. What happens now that she is home? and why aren't changes always for the good? AH, cannon couples! please read and review!
1. Chapter 1

**So this is my very first writting, of any kind, so play nice...ish lol... its not the best of starts but i know exactly where it is going, and i like it, so hopefully you will too!  
enjoy and let me know what you think, and how to improve!  
xoxo**

**BTW i own nothing!**

EPOV

"Alice I swear to god, if you don't get your pixie like arse down here in a matter of seconds, we are leaving without you!" Emmett all but deafened us from the bottom of the stairs.

"Christ Emmett, keep your knickers on, like I would let you go and pick up my best friend without me. Plus I'm the one with the balloons!" Alice replied with a grin on her face from ear to ear.

Alice was always known for going way over the top, and today was no exception. Today was the day the Bella was coming home; she had been on exchange to Australia for the last 8months and her flight was arriving this morning. Alice had talked Charlie into letting us Me, Alice, Emmett, Rose and jasper pick her up from the airport and somehow she even got him to let her stay the night here, her first night back home in 8 months and she wouldn't actually be at home... nice friend Alice!

As Alice bounded down the stairs, 'welcome home' balloons in hand we all started to head towards the garage. We decided to take Emmett's jeep, it was the only car big enough to hold all of us plus the luggage that Bella would have.

Emmett drove as it was his car, and we all sat impatiently wishing that somehow we could go faster. We were always such a tight knit group the 6 of us had been friends and therefore near inseparable since the age of 6 when we all started school Bella and I had always been best of friends. Now we are all 17 and 18 and closer than ever. Especially Rose and Emmett and Alice and Jasper... yep we had two couples within the group, and with Bella gone it made me an awkward 5th wheel... Thank god she was coming home now it wouldn't be as awkward.

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHhh, we're here, we're here!" Alice screamed in the seat next to me

"Alice, for gods sake, tone it down a few octaves! Jesus!"

As soon as Emmett had the car in park, Alice and Rose were out of the car like a bat out of hell, us boys had to run to keep up. We finally found where we were meant to be in front of those big metal doors where all international passengers had to come through after they went through customs. We thought that we were running late, but obviously we weren't. We had been waiting for 20mins when Alice's phone went off.

"Alice! Stop shopping and answer your phone...im still waiting... Alice!" it was Bella's voice and she had set this as her ring tone for when she called  
"SWEETIE! OMG where are you, we are waitng, we are so excited to see you I cant wait to hear all of your stories how are you feeling oooh did you get me anything"  
Alice didn't even let Bella get a word in edge ways but for some reason the smile that was on my face began to drop... why did Bella call Alice and not me? I mean I know that they are best friends and girls and whatever, but usually she would call me...  
finally there was silence from Alice, which could only mean that Bella was finally talking.  
"Ok well we will see you soon, I'm so excited! See ya bells" with that Alice hung up her phone "she couldn't get her bag off the train thing so some nice young man had to do it for her," she looked towards rose and smirked, they both giggled "so now she is just about to go through customs and should be here in about 10 minutes"

The smiles on our faces grew as we knew that it was only a matter of minutes before we got to see Bella again. Alice was jumping up and down so much we had to get jasper to restrain her and rose had to take the balloons.

The doors opened and we all looked up with anticipation, nope not her. A few moment later another big group had come out of customs and still no Bella... another 7minutes and the doors opened once again, no one was coming through, until...

"Bella! " we all yelled out to her in unison.

BPOV

"Ladies and Gentlemen could you please hasten your seatbelts as we are beginning our decent, we will arrive shortly" was the sound that I woke up to.

I can't believe that I had slept the entire flight back from Australia; I suppose I did have a big night before I left, and I was nervous as hell to return. I don't know why... actually I do know why... one word... EDWARD. We had all been friend since we were 6 and I had always had this amazing connection with Edward, we were always the best of friends, and I knew that was all he would ever think of me as, and at that point I was fine with that, but as we grew up I found that maybe I wanted more, I saw what rose and Emmett had, what Alice and jasper had. I heard everything from rose and Alice, I mean they were my best friends (you know what I mean everyone has their best girlfriends and guy friend) so we never had any secrets, I knew that maybe I wanted s relationship, or something... hell even just contact with guys that didn't think if me as their little sister or best friend. I realised that I had had feelings for Edward before I left, but I never did anything about it, I didn't want to risk the relationship we had now, and I didn't want to burden him for 8 months while I was away... I might have even wanted to play while I was in 'oz' as well, I mean I could be anyone there.

So now here I am waiting by the luggage train waiting on my two bags to come out.. I saw one, tried to grab it and failed...miserably, I ended up falling to my knees in front of some guy, luckily he helped me up and managed to get my bag off the train.  
"here you go miss" he said in his Australian accent

"thanks, um this is going to sound really rude, but is there any way you could help me with my other one, it had the purple ribbon on it" I asked back, blush spreading across my face, I hated to be rude, but I honestly couldn't do it myself.

"sure, and its not rude at all, I was going to offer anyway, you seem to have abit of trouble with the heavy bags and the fact that they are moving at quite a pace" he replied with a grin on his face.  
"you got that right, and thanks again" I said as he handed me my last bag. "enjoy your time here"  
"Your welcome, and thanks I will, enjoy being home.. " he said as I nodded and smiled and he walked off.  
I finally realised I could turn my phone on and I checked the time... 'crap' I thought to myself I was probably meant to be meeting everyone right now... better call... don't think I want to risk calling Edward.  
"SWEETIE! OMG where are you, we are waitng, we are so excited to see you I cant wait to hear all of your stories how are you feeling oooh did you get me anything" I heard as I held the phone away from my ear.

"jesus Alice, did you want to be any louder? I'm fine I just got delayed because I couldn't get my bags off the luggage train so a nice young man had to help me... I'm about to go through customs so I shouldn't be any longer then 10 minutes, there isn't a very big line, ill see you all soon, so excited!"

"Ok well we will see you soon, I'm so excited! See ya bells"

With that I walked up to my customs desk and showed everything I had to declare. Bloody hell why did I decide to bring home the boys boomerangs? That just cost me an extra 10minutes and more paper work! Finally it was my time to leave... I headed towards those massive doors and decided that I was going to try to get Edward,I was the same old Bella, just a few small changes...  
"here we go' I whispered to myself as I walked through the doors.

I couldn't see them... yet but I could hear them...  
"Bella! "


	2. Chapter 2

**Ok so i had no idea how to do any of this, uploading of chapters... but finally made it,  
i would like to say a massive thanks to all those who either reviewed, or set this story to an alert or favourites! you know who you are and i hope that you are smiling when you read this, just like i was when i recieved the notifications!  
thank you all so much.  
kinda boring chapter, but its about to get good..  
xoxox**

BPOV  
A smile grew across my face, I swear I must have looked like such a fool to be grinning so intensly, I never really realised I how much I missed them until I was back with them.  
Alice was the first to reach me, her arms flew around me, and I swear I was about to be snapped in half, who would've thought that someone so small would have so much power?

"Alice, you're about to snap me, it's good to see you too. "  
"Oh My God Bella it's so good to have you here, I have missed you so much! 8 months really is just too long"  
"Its good to be home Al, although all I've seen of it is you and the airport!"  
"Oh right, well I suppose I should share"  
"Hey guys!" I said almost too cheerfully,  
With that I was up in the air being swung around..."Emmett, let me down your going to make me sick... but god how I've missed you!"  
"Bells.. man I've missed you, these ones just aren't as entertaining"  
With that I had both feet firming on the ground and Emmett was rubbing the back of his head, rose moved around him with a smirk on her face.  
"Bella sweetie, its so good to have you have you home, missed you so much, and I agree 8 months is too long, but I'm sure it was brilliant"  
"I've missed you to rose, it was AMAZING! But ill tell you about it later" I said slightly raising my eyebrows I hear an ooooooooh and a giggle, they exact response I was looking for.  
"Jazz, how are you, hope you looked after ally while I was gone"  
"Do I do anything else? It's good to have you home bella"  
I looked over and saw him... I wasn't exactly sure what to do... he was looking down and then up again, almost like he didn't know what to do either.

"Edward" I said as I took a step closer to him  
"Bella" he said with a grin and wrapped him arms around my waist and for the second time in about a minute I was air-born but this time I was just hanging there up against Edward, with my arms wrapped around his neck.  
"It's really good to have you home, I've missed you, I've missed not hanging around you,,, especially with all of those couples around." He all but whispered in my ear, his breath sending shivers down my neck.  
"I've missed you too... more than you'll know" I whispered back, although I doubt he would have heard the last bit, I wasn't even actually sure I had said it.

With that I had be feet back on the ground and the bags we no longer where I left them when I began to run towards my best friends. I turned to find jasper with one bag and Emmett with the other, Rose had planted the 'welcome home' balloons in my hand, god she could be such a dork sometimes. I had my arms linked to both Rose and Alice, one on either side of me. We were just giggling and enjoying each others company as we walked out to Emmett's jeep. The boys loaded up half the trunk with my luggage and then jasper got in the seat that was back there too, then I was in the middle of the back with Alice on my left and Edward on my right, Emmett was driving and rose was sitting shotgun.  
And so the interrogations began.

"Sooooo, tell us everything, how was it? You look amazing!" Rose asked from the front seat  
"Well it was completely amazing, I mean I was only 17, but they got me a fake id so I could go out over there, with them, it was warm because I was there in there summer, autumn, winter their beaches are amazing, so I was always in bathers. The people are absolutely lovely."  
"Speaking of people" Alice asked and she nudged me, shoving me into Edward and raising her eyebrows "ey ey"  
"Alice please, couldn't you have waited until we were atleast back at the house before you asked that?"  
"Fine, what-ever Bella, but I will find out, oh nice earring by the way" she said with a smirk.  
"Oh that, well my ID did say that I was 21 so I could pretty much do what ever I wanted" I said biting my bottom lip, I knew exactly what would come next... wait for it...  
"Isabella Marie Swan, you did not mutilate your body did you?" there it is! Edward, Emmett and jasper all said in unison.  
"Umm well like I said, ID said I was 21"I said with a cheeky yet oh so innocent smile on my lips.  
"wooooo belly boop doesn't seem so innocent now" Emmett said from the front seat, smiling at me through the rear-vison mirror.  
"ummm just wondering, what are we doing tonight?" I asked, looking exactly at Alice because I knew nobody else would have had any hand in organising anything... Alice wouldn't have let them.  
"Your staying at ours of coarse, a small welcome home thing, just us!"  
"In that case, hey Em, can you pull into a supermarket?"  
"Ummm sure but we already have enough food, and that's coming from me" he said with a chuckle  
"I wasn't thinking food... ID remember... lets ad a bit of oomph to this party" as I said that Alices face grew into a bigger smile, so did rose, em and jazz's but when I looked at Edward I felt pressure on my knee which sent shivers up my leg.  
"Are you sure that it's a good idea Bell, I mean you've only just got home and you'll be tired" he said with a worrisome look on his face  
"well I have to use the ID when I'm in the city because everyone knows everyone back home, and even if I am tired, it'll be a pick-me-up, winners all round. It wont be like we will get drunk, just some champagne, it'll be fun.. come on please, we can have our own little club" I looked to him with a joking frown and puppy dog eyes.  
"Fine" was the only reply we got, but it was all we needed, Alice and I high-fived and the others all cheered!

After about 10 minutes of everyone quizzing me on what I had done blah blah blah all generic questions which I was sure I was never going to hear the end of, we arrived at a supermarket.  
"Alright I'm going in, if cop cars turn up, someone come and rescue me." I said jokingly as I jumped out of that monstrosity they call a car.

As I walked toward the liquor part of the store I thought to myself exactly what was I going to do tonight... hmmm I think I'm going to get tipsy and flirty and show them all the new fun flirty Bella.

"Hey Guys" I squeeled as I walked back towards the jeep "will 6 bottles be enough?" I said holding up the two bags  
there was hootering and hollering coming from the car, everyone seemed to be impressed.

I finally made it back into my seat in the car only to have Edward giving me a worrisome look  
"are you sure that we need 6 bottles?" he asked  
I thought that this is where it could all start, I put hand just above his knee and slightly massaged as I spoke "Edward just because I bought six doesn't mean we have to drink them all, plus it's fun to get a tad tipsy, just watch you'll see" I said as I gave him a glistening smile, and as I looked in his eyes, I felt as if I had been put into a trance, why couldn't I look away? Why wasn't he?

"Bella, Bella, did you hear me" Alice yelled and she nudged me even harder, causing me to fall out of the trance and onto Edward... "sorry " I said as I laid my hand on his chest to help myself up and leaving it there a little longer then necessary.  
"Oh yea Alice, it's going to be good fun"

The rest of the drive home was filled with laughter and singing and everyone filling me in on what I had missed... apparently a bit like Emmett and rose getting caught in the janitor closet, and lauren throwing herself at Edward nearly everyday. Oh if only I was here to see it all, actually I'm kinda glad I wasn't.  
By this time we had arrived at the Cullen household, nothing had really changed. It was still the same place it was 8 months ago.  
The rest of the afternoon went by in a haze, we were greeted by Esme and Carlisle where I sat and chatted with them, they were always like another set of parents, especially Esme, who was always there like a mom for me after mine left. I showed everyone my photos, the girls especially liking the human scenery Australia had to offer.

Somehow it was now 6pm, and we were all sitting around on the couches in the Cullen's lounge when Esme and Carlisle walked in.  
"Guys we are heading out for the night, we thought it would be a nice welcome home gift if you all had the house to yourselves... so behave"  
"WOW, thanks. I'm sure we will manage to not burn the place down" I replied with a cheeky grin on my face.  
"See you all tomorrow" Esme called as she and Carlisle walked out towards the garage.

"soo..." I said aloud to see what everyone wanted to do.  
"I say the boys can organise the pizza for dinner and us girls will go up stairs and get into something a bit more 'comfy' and get read" Alice said with raised eye-brows  
"Ok fine, and then you can all have your presents" I said knowing that this would start the excited mood.  
Alice, Rose and I headed for the stairs.  
"Oh wait!" I said as I ran back towards the kitchen. I opened up the fridge "Let's get this party started hey" as I grabbed three champagne glasses and ran back towards the stairs.  
I suddenly felt something on my hip, which stopped me in my place.  
"Are you sure Bella" Edward asked as I swung back around to face him, his hand still on my hip.  
"Edward, its fine, it's nothing, and it's not like you've never drunk before, it'll be fun" I leaned in closer to his face and whispered in his ear "Trust me", with that I ran back up the stairs leaving Edward just standing there. As soon as I entered the girls room..  
"WHAT THE HELL**!"  
**

**Hope that you atleats semi enjoyed... some reviews would be great... i need all the help i can get... if you dont want to thats fine too!  
cheers! **


	3. Chapter 3

**A tad more action in this chapter, hopefully things will move forward,  
again i would like to thank thos who have added this story to alerts or favourites, you make me so excited!  
And to Twisted Musalih for your reviews, they are great!  
again I DONT OWN ANYTHING TWILIGHT! (dam!)  
enjoy  
xoxoxo**

"WHAT THE HELL!" both Alice and Rose screamed at me as I entered Alice's bedroom.  
"What? What's wrong?" I squealed frantically, that something was wrong or one of them was hurt.  
"Care to explain what's going on between you and Edwardo down there?" Alice said in a now inside voice.  
"What do you mean? Nothing is going on" 'yet' I thought in my head, no Bella mustn't think that way, you don't want to get your hopes up.  
"To hell there isn't" Rose piped up.  
"Then you tell me?" I forcefully told them, with raised eyebrows. My reaction causing the two girls to have shocked expressions on their faces.  
"wow, geez calm down bells, all we meant is that there is some serious chemistry going on, not to mention all the sexual tension" Alice and rose said giggerly.

There was a brief moment of silence... "Bella?" Alice asked cautiously, in a tone so low I didn't think it was possible for Alice to be that quiet.  
"The thing is, I- ummm well you see I kind of like Edward. I did before I left, I just never told anyone because it would've just been weird because I was leaving, and we are best friends. I mean this is Edward the boy I've grown up with, Edward the boy who could get any girl he wanted, Edward the boy who I am best friends with."  
Both Alice and rose were now sitting on Alice's bed, legs crossed, with their chins in their hands.  
"What are you both smiling at?"  
"Oh Bella, that is so sweet, we were hoping that someday this would happen, we just didn't want to push you. We know what you are like. All shy, won't do anything about it" rose said as Alice nodded along.

"You see, your wrong, because that was the old Bella, me, this Bella is going to do something about it, and even if it doesn't work, he'll sure as hell know what he is missing out on! So how about we crack open this champagne and get going?"

We all cheered and Alice plugged in her ipod. We sang and danced around Alice's bedroom and sipped tour drinks and got ready. I put on a pair of lime green shorty shorts with pink lace on the edges and a matching singlet top, keeping my underwear on which just so happened to be grey lace, Alice and Rose had similar pj's on, however theirs seemed longer.  
"woooooooo Bella baby! You looking hot tonight!" Alice managed to say.  
"Ok lets go down stairs"  
As we got ourselves down the stairs we found that the house seemed quiet, too quiet... there was a not waiting for us on the kitchen table:  
_  
ladies,  
Never fret as we will be returning! We haven't gone anywhere exciting just to pick up the pizzas. They said it would be a lot quicker this way.  
Don't ruin the place!  
The boys!  
_  
"I have the best idea!" I squealed as Rose opened up another bottle of champagne!  
"God this is good" I said taking a sip "Alice lets put your music on, and dance this place to the ground, give the boys a good shock when they come home"  
With that the Ipod was plugged in and rose chose the song... California Girls by Katy Perry. We danced and we danced, Rose went off to get a quick drink as the next song came on... I Like It by Enrique Inglesias ft Pitbull. As the song began we heard the boys pull up.  
"Whatever happens keep dancing with me, follow my lead" I whispered into Alice's ear, followed by a kiss on her cheek.

_Girl please excuse me if I'm comin' too strong  
But tonight is t he night we can really let it go  
My girlfriends outta town and I'm all alone  
Your boyfriends of vacation so he doesn't have to know  
_

I was dancing all up and down Alice just like you would in a club. I put my back towards her and she grabbed my hips and we were dancing together, slightly skankily but it was so much fun, Rose came and joined us as we were dancing in our kinky ways, that's when we heard it  
(Jasper, **Edward, **Emmett)  
"OH.**MY**.GODDDDD!"  
We turned to the boys, gave them a cheeky grin and kept on dancing, turning it up even more, leaving them looking like stunned mullets! After another verse the girls left me to go to their guys, I grabbed my champagne glass and got up on the coffee table 'You know your good Bella, just do it, it's fun anyway' I thought to myself as I I turned on the table. I kept dancing, swaying my hips to the music, squatting down low, sticking my butt out and getting back up.  
'yep still got it' I thought to myself as my small crowd cheered. I was glad I didn't lose these skills on my flight home.  
"wooooooooooooo Bella!" the girls screamed at me as they we waving their arms around  
"Good god Bella, what happened to you? Why can't I turn away?" Emmett asked, almost scared by the fact he couldn't look away.  
With that the song finished and I somehow managed to get down off the table, I had a smile ear to ear. I looked over to see everyone smiling a clapping and cheering me. The boys eyes still looked in shock, and then there was Edward. Oh his face was priceless.  
I walked over to him and subtly placed my hand on his hip. His body stiffened.  
"Edward, close your mouth, you're going to catch flies."  
I strutted over to Alice and rose, my now empty glass in hand..  
"All that dancing may have made you thirsty" Rose said and she re-filled all three glasses._  
_  
The boys put the pizza on the table just as I Like That by Static Revenger started, us girls just beamed at each other! Alice grabbed Jazz, Rose grabbed Emmett and they headed to the lounge to dance, leaving Edward and I there... alone.  
"Well I'm not going to dance by myself." I said innocently as I grabbed his hand and pulled him into the lounge. I placed us in the middle of the other four. And I started to sway my hips.  
"See Edward, I told you this would be fun" I whispered in his ear as I turned around so my back was against his chest.  
His hands made their way to my hips, sending an electric current around my body. His thumbs where making little circles on my hips as he was almost manoeuvring how I was dancing.  
I looked over my shoulder and the mere Greek god behind me. I could do nothing but smile, but turned away and kept swivelling my hips. I felt a warm breath on my neck, sending shivers down my spine.  
"Where did all of this come from? And your right, this is fun" he whispered into my ear, his mouth was so close for a moment I thought that he was going to bite my ear.  
I turned around, Edwards hands still on my hips, I wrapped my hand around his neck.  
"I'm always right, when will you learn that?" I smiled at Edward and continued to dance moving my hips in ways I hoped would impress him. I inched myself closer to him, our hips only mere centimetres apart. I put my arms up in the air, dragging them down each other and then through my hair swaying my whole body. I went to put my legs on either side on one of Edward's when I felt his hands go ridged, and he stopped me in my place. I looked up at him with a worrisome look on my face. It might have even looked like rejection.  
"I'm sorry" I said, assuming that I had done something wrong.  
"It's nothing" Edward replied, just as the music stopped. "How's about we eat guys?"

We all made our way back to the dining room, I held back, thinking over what happened. I didn't think I did anything wrong, I mean It was just dancing. I started for the dining room, when I realised we had no drinks so I made a detour for the kitchen. Once I had my head in the fridge I had a feeling that I was be being watched. I pulled out of the fridge to find Alice standing behind me.  
"Are you alright" she asked.  
"Sure, why wouldn't I be? I just thought we needed some more drinks" I replied, slightly trying to hide my face.  
"ok," Alice replied in a non-convincing tone "well I saw you guys dancing out there.. god Bella when did you change into this little flirtatious thing?"  
"Australia..." I replied in a 'well duh' tone "yea, I was having fun out there" I continued to say 'until he randomly decided to pull away' I continued in my head.

Alice helped me carry some soft drink, champagne and glasses into the dining room.  
"Drink up mi-harties yo-ho!" we said together as we placed everything on the table.  
I grabbed a piece of pizza, took a bite and then continued to drink my champagne.  
"i'll be back!" I exclaimed as I ran out of the room.

**A tad short but i hope you liked it.  
Some reviews would be great, good? bad? critisism? ideas? it is all welcome! Oh yea i already know my spelling is shit, so no need for that... :P  
hope you enjoyed!  
xoxoxo**


	4. Chapter 4

**hey All!  
so here is chapter 4. its Edwards POV... so its not great.. sorry.  
anyhoo i hope you like it, and sorry for the delay with it.  
ECLIPSE TONIGHT! WOOOOOOOOOOOOOO  
enjoy!**

Ch4

EPOV

WOW. Bella was back. And she wasn't the same old Bella either. She was more confident, more outrageous, more... well she was even more beautiful, if that was even possible.

The girls had gone up stairs to get changed and organised for the nights events. So we decided to get pizza delivered. But the guy on the phone said it would probably be quicker if we came and got it ourselves. Something about not enough drivers? Ah whatever. So we left the girls a note and left. Emmett drove, as his car was already out from picking up Bella.

"It's so good to have Bells home, now I get to laugh at her falling down all the time." Emmett announced with a chuckle.  
"Speaking of falling?" Jasper said as he turned in his seat to look at me, with a questioning face.  
"Huh? What?" seems to be what stumbled out of my mouth  
"you going all goo-goo gaga over our Bella, all protective of her... I think somebody has fallen for her" Emmett said is a childish tone. "About time" he mumbled afterwards, I think he was trying to not let me hear it.

Was I falling for Bella? I mean I knew something was different before she left. I didn't want to tell her because I didn't want to freak her out before she left. Hell I didn't even know what its was that was different... I still don't. All those short flings with Lauren didn't mean anything, they didn't feel right. It felt odd to not have Bella around, like something was missing. And then when she came running out from those doors I thought I was going to explode, I was so happy, I was whole and it was completely shocking to feel that way. I didn't know how to respond.  
She wanted to drink. She was never interested in that before she left. I just didn't want her to get into trouble. I didn't want her to hurt herself.  
Or had I already fallen for her?

We got the pizzas and had just parked the car in the garage. We could hear the music blaring and walked into the lounge, and much to our surprise we saw the girls dancing and grinding all up on each other.  
".GODDDDDDD!" The three of us managed to say. One word each. We all stood there mouths wide open. Even though they were my best friends and my sister dancing up there that was one of the hottest things I have ever seen.  
Rose and Alice then left Bella and fell into the arms of their guys. Bella then did something she would never usually do. She got up on the coffee table and kept dancing. When did she become like this? It was amazing. The way she was rotating those marvellous hips, the way she rolled her shoulders and her chest. The way she looked in those small shorts, I swear I even saw her lace panties and she bent over, and slowly pushed herself back up. I had no idea she was like this. But I didn't really care I was liking it far too much... evidence starting to show in my jeans. I was thinking about Bella like this? Really?

She finally got off the table and made her way over to us. I'm fairly sure my mouth was still hanging open. She came right up in front of me and I subtly moved back. I felt her hand grab my hip and my whole body stiffened. The sensation that was her touching me like this was electrifying.  
"Edward, close your mouth, you're going to catch flies." She said to me. This snapped me out of my trance and also snapped my mouth shut.

We moved into the dining room and placed all the pizzas onto the table. A new song started and the girls seemed pretty excited, they drank more champagne and Rose took Emmett and Alice too jasper back into the lounge to dance. It was just me and Bella. The air around us seemed to intensify.  
"Well I'm not going to dance by myself" she announced to me and before I could even say a word, she grabbed my hand and pulled me to the lounge too. Not that I was complaining. We stood in between the other four as she started to roll her hips. "See Edward, I told you this would be fun." She whispered in my ear. I could feel her chest up against mine. And that just urged the situation from earlier on even more. 'man I gotta learn self control' I thought to myself.  
Bella turned so that her back was facing me. It felt odd not being able to see her face, like I was missing something. I wanted to be closer to her. I grabbed her hips, emphasising her movements, I also made little circles on her hips, as if to comfort as I moved my body with hers.  
She turned her head to face me and her face just lit up. It made my heart swell. Once she turned back around I felt the urge to ask the question "where did all of this come from? And your right, this is fun." I whispered into her ear. She was so warm and looked soft I almost took her ear lobe in my mouth or kissed her neck. But that would have just freaked her out.  
She turned around, but I never let my hands off her. She seems even closer now. She wrapped her arms around my neck and kept swaying to the music.  
"I'm always right. When will you learn that?" she joking said to my face. She removed her hands from around my neck and lifted them above her head; bring them back down, stroking them as they descended. Her hands then moved to her hair almost brushing it as she rotated her neck.  
I stand corrected... that was the hottest thing I had ever seen. And my jeans seemed to be getting tighter and tighter.  
She began to move closer, changing her position. She move so that her left leg was on the outside of my right leg and her right was in between both of mine, she was bring her hips in closer to me. I couldn't let her get that close. I couldn't let her _feel_ me that close. I did the only thing I could think of. I suddenly moved away and held her in place. I was worried for what she would think.  
"I'm sorry" she said with a face that would break your heart. Almost as if her was.  
"It's nothing" I replied. Thank-fully the music finished. "How's about we eat, guys?"

We started walking to the dining room when I realised Bella wasn't with us.  
"Umm, where's Bella?" I asked looking around.  
"I'll go find her" Alice claimed as she released Jaspers hand.  
"Told ya something was happening Edie-kins" Emmett said with a smirk.  
"Oh shut up!" I exclaimed.  
Rose just stood there looking at Emmett and then me, then back to Emmett and finally resting on me. The smirk on her face growing more defiant.

We sat down at the table while Alice went to get Bella. I was completely lost in my thoughts. Was Bella really dancing with me like that? I mean we are best friends, do best friends dance like that? Maybe it was just the champagne? My head was swimming with questions, causing me even more confusion on the whole matter. And then it occurred to me. All these changes happened when Bella was in Australia. Was she dancing like this with boys from there? A new wave of emotion hit me. Jealousy? My stomach dropped at the thought that she was like that with other people. Anyone but me?  
Oh my god. Was Emmett right for once? Am I falling for Bella? Or have I already fallen?

**soooo... what did you think?  
i would really love more reviews... please? *puppt dog eyes*  
anyhoo, let me know what you guys think, tell me the good, the bad, what i can improve on, what you want to see happen? all is good!  
Hope everyone enjoys Eclipse! :D :D :D eek! im so excited for midnight screening tonigth! wooooo  
thanks guys! xoxo**


	5. Chapter 5

**Ok, im really sorry that this is such a short chapter... i had a major block! and im really sick at the moment, but this is more of a filler chapter, it will get good! i hope!  
****hope you all are fabulous!  
Enjoy eclipse? i loooooooooooooved it! im seeing it again today! and again on friday, i swear i will be single handedly be paying for the next ones to be made lol  
enjoy this guys, let me know what you think?  
...**

BPOV.

I ran the stairs, a bit quicker than I thought. I had to stop at the top to regain my balance. The champagne was definitely taking effect now. I skipped into Alice's room, only to find that my bags were no longer there. What the hell? I walked across the hall to Edward's room. And there sitting by his bed were my suitcases and hand luggage. I opened my suitcase and rifled through them until I found what I was looking for.  
I ran back down the stairs, stumbling on a few I finally turned the corner back into the dining room.  
"Present time." I squealed as I entered the room. And everyone cheered in return.  
I handed out everyone gifts. I got the girls opal drop necklaces, new bikinis and a stuffed koala. I got the boys leather strap bracelets, they were all the craze while I was over there, board shorts and boomerangs. The seemed liked good presents at the time... Until the boys decided to try to throw the boomerangs around the house. They broke one of Esme's vases. But other than that everyone was extremely grateful for their gifts.

We ate our pizza and drank some more drinks. Everything was going wonderfully. Feeling full and slightly dizzy we made our way back to the lounge room, gentle music playing from the iPod dock. We were walking over towards the chairs when I started to feel the earth moving from beneath my feet. I could see the Cullen's plush carpet coming closer and closer to face. I squeezed my eyes shut, ready to embrace the impact, an impact that never arrived.  
"Hang on a second?" I questioned in amazement as to why I didn't collide with the floor.  
And then I realised, the strong warm and kind grasp that was around my waist. I was beginning to be lifted up when the sweet velvety sound reached my ears.  
"You didn't think that I would let you fall did you?"  
I had no response to his question. It was as if I was stuck in a trance.  
"This is why I didn't think we needed 6 bottles. You're clumsy enough without alcohol" Edward said with a chuckle as I was being turned in his arms and now fully upright.

I was now facing him, his hands still around my waist. He began to sway me in time with the music.  
"I can't dance. And Thank-you"  
"You seemed to be doing a pretty good job of it earlier" he said with a cheeky grin.  
"hmph! And that's not really dancing, ah you know what I mean" I tried to explain. It wasn't working, he was only nodding along with agreement with that smug smile only growing more definite on his face. I slapped in on his arm, brining my arms up to wrap around the back of his neck.

I was in pure bliss. I was wrapped up in the arms of the guy I had serious feelings for and I was home (well nearly).  
"It's good to be home, to be here, now." I whispered into Edward's ear as I rested my head onto his shoulder.  
He nuzzled his mouth towards my ear. "Exactly where you should be." He replied and he laid a gentle kiss on my hair.

I shut my eyes and all was dark.

**so what did you think? good? bad? ugly?  
please people i need your help and encouragement, please, anything is welcome!  
have a good day and go see eclipse again!  
:D**


	6. Chapter 6

**Ok, so now it is starting to ge good.. well i thought so, and i had fun writing this too!  
i want to say a huge thankyou to; **NowAndForeverDazzled, Twisted Musalih, ., **for your wonderful reviews. i truely appriciate them so much, i mean unbelievably so!  
Also to all thos people who have added this story to alers, favourites, or added me to alerts and favourite. THANKYOU, it is just a buzz when you find out that people actually like what you are doing, even though i have no idea what i am doing lol.  
anyhoo enough from me!  
except... I OWN NOTHING... now**

ENJOY!

With a slight ringing in my ears I started to wake up, only to find myself lying down and feeling almost too comfortable. My eyes start to flutter open, and I realise that it is still dark outside, only the light flicker from a bedside lamp is illuminating the room.  
"And she awakens." Edward gentle spoke from the other side of the bed. "Exhaustion, jet lag and alcohol probably weren't the best mix"  
"how long was I out?" I questioned, as I slowly sat up in the bed to be in a similar position to Edward.  
"Only an hour" he answered both of us now sitting next to each other with our backs against the bed head. "You gave me a bit of a scare then though, one minute I'm holding you in my arms dancing, the next you are practically passed out on my shoulder" he added in a worried tone.  
"I'm sorry, I guess I was a bit excessive, in fact I think I am still slightly tipsy. But thanks for bring me up here, and for looking out for me." I said with a heartfelt smile. "What are the others doing?"  
"I left them just sitting on the couch talking. I said that I would take you to bed and watch out for you, throughout the night, make sure nothing happened."

My heart skipped a beat when I heard this. The fact that Edward was more that willing to look out for me, and for a whole night, when I inflicted this on myself as well, just amazed me. This is why I knew that in some way, shape or form we would be together for the rest of our lives. As best friends or something more.  
This was just a good as any other time to show him I suppose...  
"Edward" I murmured as I looked down at my hands in my lap.  
"Yes Bella" he replied in a questioning tone.  
I didn't reply for a moment. This only seemed to worry him more.  
"Are you alright? Are you feeling okay? You know that you can tell me anything" there was a edge to his voice as if he feared something was terribly wrong.  
"yes, I'm fine, it's nothing like that. And I can't exactly tell you. I have to show you"  
"okay..?" he said as if it was almost a question.

With that I rose from my spot on the bed so that I was up on my knees right besides him  
"Woah" I said as I wobbled "Got up abit fast then I think"  
Edward placed his hands on hips to steady me, which sent an electric current around my body. Once he knew that I was steady to removed his hands. This was it, I'm about to show him.

"Edward, you know how much you mean to me right? More then you possibly know. I mean you are probably the most important person in my life. And no matter what happens we will be in each other's lives to some extent" as I shuffled ever so slightly closer to him.  
"yes...?" Edward replied in an unsure questioning tone. He looks so confused the poor boy.  
"So you know when I was away I got my ear pierced again." I stated as I pointed to the cartilage tab in the middle of my ear which now had a stud/bar through it,  
"yes.." he replied again in a questioning tone.  
"Well that's not all I did, and I have to show you it." With that I moved my hands down to my hips, until my thumbs were hooked into my pyjama shorts.

Poor Edward looked as though his eyes were about to explode out of his, head, he was so shocked and probably had no idea what the hell I was doing. Better put him out of his misery.  
"I did this" I said as I bite my lip, knowing that he was going to be the biggest critic, I slowly pulled down my shorts on the right side so that it exposed my hip.  
"Bella" He whispered to me.  
"Let me explain." I stopped him before he could say any more. "yes I got a tattoo, I've always wanted one, and I knew I always wanted something to do with me and you. We are so close, and this way I will never lose that."

I looked down at the old calligraphy on my hip/pelvis (you know where I'm talking about! lol) It was a capital 'B' tattooed in black and when it came to the bottom loop/circle of the 'B' it transformed into an 'e'  
"This will mean that B and E will be together, forever, no matter what." I was still looking down at my devotion to our friendship, even though I wanted more. Bitting my lip, worried about what his response would be.  
"You got a tattoo" he paused "partially for me?"  
His hand began to reach towards it, I was still looking down, terrified to see his face, but his hand came into view.  
"may I?" he asked.  
"Sure" was my brilliant response.

His finger touched the tattoo, that would forever be imbedded in me. He began to follow the calligraphy, drawing it over and over again.  
"It's amazing, I can't believed you got it done, this is, well it's just, I can't even put into words how this makes me feel"  
"You're not angry?"  
"Bella we have been so close for so long, I would never be angry with you. And this" he said rubbing his thumb over it "This just goes to show it. How close we are. Bella please look at me." He said as he loved his hand away from the tattoo, shorts going back up into place now, and placed his finger under my chin so that I was looking at him.

'Do it now Bella, while you still have the courage, while your on a roll, while your both so pleased with each other' I thought to myself as I looked into the emerald pools of Edwards eyes.  
"There is something else I need to show you." I said and I began to lean closer in.  
Edward took this for me losing my balance again and put his hands on hips to steady them, but having him holding me like that only sent more electricity through me, urging me on even more. I used his hands as an advantage and lifted my left leg over both of his, so now I was kneeling over him as he was sitting up.  
I placed my hands on his chest and began to lean in. I was getting closer, and the closer I got the more worried I was that he would throw me off. I felt like my face had paused, but yet Edward's was still coming towards mine, that's when I realised we both wanted this. He wanted me as I wanted him.  
We continued moving forward until finally our lips met. It was soft and gentle and very innocent. Continuous pecks on each others lips. And then he took my bottom lip in his, sucking on it, moving his face around mine, I reciprocated my taking his in mine, and then he licked my bottom lip. Begging me to allow him to adventure into my mouth. I gave in without a moment of doubt.

I wrapped my arms around his neck and collapsed into his lap. I was now straddling him, my hands working up into his hair, pulling and massaging his scalp. His hands remained firmly on my hips and his tongue pushed for dominance within my mouth. I had never kissed like this before, I had never felt like this before. I could tell that Edward was enjoying this as much as I was. I could _feel _that he was enjoying it too.  
My whole body wanted more, I began to grind into his hips, looking for more friction. Motioning circles on his lap, with that he moaned into my mouth. If it was even possible my smile grew even bigger, and I could tell that he knew because I could feel him smiling with me.  
I knew that I wouldn't and I couldn't let it go any further then just kissing tonight, I mean I didn't even know what this meant. So I got back up onto my knees, my hands still in his hair. I had to break away for air, but he didn't stop. He kissed me up and down my jaw, until I bought his mouth back to mine. This time I was being the dominant one. I was completely lost in the moment, until I heard that noise.

_**sooooo...*hides waiting* what did you think?  
Love it? Hate it? please tell me either way, what you want to see happen next? what you dont want to see at all? how your day was?  
tell me anything...lol  
well i do hope that you enjoyed this.  
please review?**_

HAVE A GREAT DAY :D (im seeing eclipse... again lol)  
(and thanks)  



	7. Chapter 7

**here you go guys, this is chapter 7! I got it up a bit quicker than i thought i would... but i suppose that is good?**

hopefully you all enjoy reading it, i did write it when i had a massive headache and was lying really weirdly in bed... so might not be the best quality lol..  
well enough blabbering... enjoy reading... im going to go watch remember me! :D

I OWN NOTHING... well not really!  
ENJOY!

Ch7

_Previously._

He kissed me up and down my jaw, until I bought his mouth back to mine. This time I was being the dominant one. I was completely lost in the moment, until I heard that noise.

Knock Knock knock.

I swear I had never moved so fast in my life. One minute I'm straddling Edward, completely tongue tied. The next I'm lying on the other side of the bed, pretending to be asleep.

I heard the door slightly creak open, as I squeezed my eyes shut even more.  
"oh, I'm sorry. I just thought that I would come and check up on you guys, she did crash pretty quickly" I heard Alice merely whisper from the door way. I didnt think Alice could be that quiet.  
"Thanks Al, but we are all good. She woke up a few moments ago, but looks like she is asleep again." I could tell he was smirking.

I heard the slightest noise of angelic footsteps coming towards me.  
I felt the light strokes she placed on my hair as she whispered;  
"Rest well Bella, you have to be good for Charlie tomorrow. We love having you home"  
Then she planted a small kiss on my head and walked out.  
I waited until I heard the door click close before I even allowed me brain to function.

"You can stop acting now... not that you were any good at it" he chuckled from the other side of the bed.  
I was still lying with my back to him. My eyes were wondering. I had no idea what to do, I never expected this. I never really thought about what happens after we kiss. I had only really planned for if he rejected me. Now I had no idea what this was, or what that was. Crap what do I do?  
"Edward,"  
"Bella?"  
I rolled over, so that I was now facing him. He was still sitting up, his back against the bed head. He hadn't moved.  
"Look Edward, I'm really..." I was saying as I bit on my bottom lip, before  
"Don't you dare say sorry Bella. Because that is the one thing that I'm not." He said as he interrupted me, his pool of emerald eyes dazzling me in the process.  
"Really?" I questioned him, the smile growing more announced across my face. "I was only going to say sorry because I was worried that you didn't want it"  
"would I have acted like that if I didn't want it Bella? Honestly, you know me. Now get here." He said as he opened his arms for me.

I sat up so I was next to him, his arms wrapped around me and I leant on his shoulder.  
"so.."  
"so.."  
"are we going to do this? Us I mean, or should be just leave it as it is? I mean I really don't want to ruin anything between us." I asked him  
"Yes, we are. Well I want to, and I'm fairly sure that you want to as well. And we aren't going to stuff this up. We have been through too much together, we are nearly the same person, we know everything about each other. There is no way that we can stuff this up" he replied to my questions, as he rubbed my arm, soothing me, forcing me to the brink of sleep once again.  
but before I did I managed to say "I've wanted this since before I left Edward. I wanted it for so long. So thankyou." With that I once more fell into sleep... until I heard the blood curdling scream; ""  
'what the hell is with all the interruptions' I though. That was until I was full of panic as I looked up at Edward, who looked just as concerned as I was.

"Stay here" he forced me  
"to hell I am!" I replied just as forcefully, he grabbed me by the hand and lead me towards his door. He opened the door with such caution, check both ways, as if he was crossing a road.  
"come on" he whisper to me as he lead me towards the stairs as we went to investigate the scream.

****

So like it? Hahahahaha sucked in nah I'm not that mean... i kept going... well sort of... here is the rest of the chapter... enjoy :P

APOV

Once I shut Edward's door I leant against it trying to comprehend what I just saw.  
WOAH. This was big. I couldn't hold my enthusiasm anymore I ran down the stairs as quickly as I could, skipping every second step, lucky I'm so light on my feet 'ey?  
I raced towards to the lounge to where I left the other three.

"Al? What's wrong? Are you okay?" jasper asked me, always the protective one. But now him, Rose and Emmett were now staring at me waiting for a response.  
Breath..  
"Well I just went up to check on Bella. You know to make sure that she was ok. That Edward hadn't fallen asleep and she hadn't stop breathing or choked on vomit or anything"  
"Nice Al nice" rose replied in a sarcastic tone.  
"You know what I mean. Anways I went in there, after knocking of course, Edward looked liked a stunned mullet and Bella was 'asleep'(using quotation marks with her fingers) on the other side of his bed."  
"And the point being Alice?" Emmett questioned, starting to get annoyed as he just wanted to know what the main deal was.  
"Well Edward looked odd. Like better then he's been for months. So I asked how Bella was and he sounded a tad out of breath. So I went over to where Bella was 'sleeping' and whispered a good night to her, but her breathing was just as staggered as his, and her lips were red... I mean red!" I added with a raised eye brow.  
"Oh my God" was jaspers fabulous response.  
I looked to rose, her eyes were getting bigger and bigger by the second, then something that I wasn't prepared for happened.  
"" rose screamed as she jumped up and down, smile from ear to ear.  
Everyone was smiling at what might have happened up there, well everyone except Emmett. He still looked confused, poor, slow boy.  
"Huh? Oh... oh... Oh my god! Bella and Edward!" he exclaimed as we all fell into laughter.

**So what did we think? please let me know every thought that you had? I dont mind if its good, bad or ugly, ill take everything on board!**

i have abit of spare time tomorrow so i might be able to wriet some more then? who knows, i have to fight my brother for MY laptop and the internet, and im a complete closeted twihard lol... so everything has to be done in secret! hahahaha

well i hope that you liked it atleast.  
Hope you all have a great day/night where ever you are in the world..  
xoxoxo


	8. Chapter 8

**Ok, i am so so so sorry that it has taken so long to update, and that this is kind of a terrible chapter, but i just felt i had to give you guys something... even if it is crap lol.  
Things are getting harder down here.. you see its winter here so school is back, and i am at university studying medical science. so as you could imagine, its a heavy work load... so i will try to update as much as i can.  
this chapter was written pretty much a sentence at a time lol... each time i got on the computer! so sorry..  
well i hope you some what enjoy it!  
I OWN NOTHING!**

Ch8.

We slowly descended the stairs, pausing on each step, just to be cautious. Edward never let go of me. It wasn't until we were at the bottom of the stairs when we heard the laughter coming from the lounge room.

"You're Gee-oking me!" Edward exclaimed as he pulled me further into the lounge.

"What the hell you guys! You had us terrified that someone had just been murdered with that bloody curdling scream! JESUS!" he all but yelled at the others. My hand still wrapped up in his!  
"Oh! Well we're sor-ry!" Rose said in a sarcastic tone, "We thought you guys would have been more then entertained up there" the smirk growing on everyone's faces, until they couldn't hold onto it anymore and they all burst out into laughter.  
Edward looked down at me with a confused questioning look on his face. I just shrugged as my response. I had absolutely no idea what the hell had gotten into them? Maybe they had gotten into what was left of the champagne?

"You guys are sooooo BUSTED" Emmett squealed across the room.  
"Ok seriously, I know I'm tired and all that, but what?" I questioned, I seriously had no idea what the hell was going on.  
"You and Edwardo here smooching up there in his bedroom, hey?" Emmett questioned from across the lounge still laughing.

I gazed up to Edward's eyes, as he gave my hand a quick squeeze.  
"ummmmm" Thats all that was coming out of my mouth, I had no idea what to do, Deny? Admit? Oh god I was so confused, couldn't we just go back up to the room, and pick up where we left off?  
"Don't you dare deny it Miss Swan. I would know what lips look like after a hot make-out sesh, and you my dear have them. You cannot lie to me. Let alone Edward was breathing, lordy!" Alice pronounced as she pointed her finger at me.  
"So if you already knew, why do you need us to say anything?" Edward replied smuggly from my side.  
"OMG it's true!" Alice screamed. God was there any way that this girl could remain calm for more than 10 seconds?  
"UGH! So you're trying to tell me that we can down here scared that one of you was murdered or something, only to find out that you were screaming because we had been kissing? Jesus guys!" I exclaimed with a huff. "It's been a big day and I'm exhausted so I'm going to bed. Goodnight you lot!"  
with that I stormed off back towards the stairs pulling Edward along behind me. Letting out frustrated groans as we left the room.  
"They're going to bed alright!" Emmett boomed from behind us!

Edward and I made our way back up to his bedroom. He shut his door as I went back over to the bed. I decided to get under the covers, because I was really truly was getting tired. Gazed in amazement as my Greek god himself walked over to the bed. He shifted the doona and laid down next to me. I felt his strong arms wrap around my waist and pulled me closer to him. I looked up only to be met with his emerald eyes, staring deep into mine. Both of us in a trance.  
"Well they at least seem to be happy that it happened. But no one could be happier than me" he spoke so softly towards me, but yet grinning from ear to ear. He lent down and I push my face up. We had a sweet intimate kiss and then I curled up into his chest. Where I felt safe. Where I felt at home.

**So i know that it was terrible... but i would still love any constrauctive critisism...  
I know exactly where this story is heading, its just a issue of getting it there...  
the next chapter should be better, and alot longer.  
Sorry guys.  
Have a great day/night!  
xoxo**


	9. I am so completely sorry

**Ok, I know that you will most likely be hating me right now, because I haven't updated in soooooo long, but here is the thing…. I knew that I hadn't updated in ages so I wrote two massive chapters on my laptop, and was going to post them once I got up to uni…. Well I was sitting around with my housemates, so I couldn't have done it then, but one of them asked to borrow my computer, so I was handing it to her, and stupid me… I dropped the bloody thing, and have completely stuffed my screen!  
So it is being taken to a repair place today and hopefully they will be able to tell me how long it will be until I can have it back.  
I feel terrible that I have been keeping you guys waiting.  
To make matters worse, I am very ill today and am going in and out of different doctors all day! But I will be hopefully taking tomorrow off uni, and hopefully I can re-write to some extent the chapters I had done on my other computer.  
So sorry guys but hopefully if I'm feeling better I will be able to give you something tomorrow…. Won't be as good as the original but I'm sure it will be okay..  
If you have any ideas you want in this story please feel free to tell me, however, I do have the larger parts of the plot already taken care of.  
Hope your all feeling better t hen I am!  
Sorry again…  
**


	10. Chapter 9

**So here it is, like i promised you all.  
its not as good as the original one that i wrote but im sure that it will surfice!  
hope you all like it, and im so so sorry that its taken me soooo long.  
Thank you to all my new readers and subscribers, its wonderful to recieve those notification, and thank-you to those who wish me well... i am feeling slightly better, but not alot!**

I OWN NOTHING!  
ENJOY!

I awoke to pure bliss. I was all wrapped up in Edward's arms, reliving everything that happened last night. I had to chuckle, Rose screaming, causing us to think that someone was being hurt was probably the stupidest thing.  
"What's so funny?" Edward asked as he rubbed small circles on my arm.  
"Just remembering what happened last night, and when Rose screamed, we thought that someone was being hurt" I chuckled again to myself.  
"Right, well come on lets go and get you something to eat, im sure you probably want to head home soon, Charlie has been missing you like crazy"

We walked down to the Cullen's kitchen hand in hand.  
when we got there I saw that everyone else was eating, and looked like they had been there for some time. I searched for a clock and then saw that it was 11:30...  
"Christ, ive seriously slept in, i should get home soon." I exclaimed, i was so shocked that i had slept in for so long, usually i would be up at 8:30 at the latest on weekends and holidays.

"You have to eat something first, and then Edward will drive you home," Alice said as she was eating more of her waffles.  
I dug into breakfast and before i knew it i had eaten a whole stack of waffles. The were utterly amazing, that was one thing that I missed while i was in Australia, breakfast is usually just toast or cereal, not to mention vegiemite, in which i have completely fallen in love with, i even bought jars of it home with me.

"Guys, im really sorry just to bail on you, but i really should be getting home to see Charlie, im sure that he has been waiting for me, im sorry. But i have loved being home so far, and i cant believe how much i missed you all, so thank-you for such as wonderful homecoming."  
I said my goodbyes to everyone, and told them that I would see them either tonight or tomorrow sometime. Edward had already packed up the car, and helped me into the passenger side of the car.

The ride home was peaceful; we didn't feel the need to talk all the time. But we had always been like that.  
"Thank-you Edward." I brought the silence.  
"For what?"  
"For last night, for not rejecting me, for feeling this for me as well"  
"Bella you never have to thank me for that, I should b the one thanking you. Its so good to have you home, and it's even better to have you as more than just a best friend."  
"I like having you as more than just a best friend too. That was fun last night and I'm very much looking forward to do that again and again and again" as I leaned over the centre console of the car and kissed him on the cheek.  
"Me too, Bella, but we wont rush anything, just take it as it comes, I want to look after you your very special to me."  
With that we pulled into my driveway. Edward had barely shut off the engine, when my dad was running out from the front door. He practically pulled me from the car and had me in the tightest hug! Charlie was never one to show emotion, so this was massive for him.  
"I missed you so much honey, you were away for far too long bells! If it wasn't for this one here" he looked up to Edward "I would have gone insane, we both ended up keeping each other company"  
I hugged dad as hard as I could. I truly missed him so much, even though I am very dependent in my life here, being without Charlie did leave its print in me.  
"I missed you so much too dad. I'm so glad to be home!" I hugged him even tighter and leant my head on his shoulder, it was then that I notice Edward walking through my front door, 2 suitcases in hand.

Dad and I followed him in, Dad's arm flung over my shoulders, mine around his waist. I really did miss him.  
"Thanks Edward but you really didn't need to bring those in, I could have done that." I said to him, giving him a hug.  
"It's fine Bells, ill just take them up to your room for you" he replied with a smirk on his face, but I'm sure it will go straight over Charlie's head.  
"I'll come help you, you'll need help with the stairs anyways" I replied quickly following him up the stairs.  
Just like Edward said he would be able to he made it up the stairs with both of the suitcase, I usually would have been upset that he was able to do it by himself, I usually like helping, nut I must say the view from behind, sure was good.  
Edward was waiting for me in my doorway.  
"What are you smiling at Miss. Swann?"  
"Just the view Mr. Cullen its rather nice" I replied with a chuckle.  
He slowly leant in towards me, I reached up and wrapped my hands around his neck, standing on my tip toes he leant down to minimise the gap. His soft warm lips met mine, both sets moving in sync with each other, like they were made for each other. It was a short but sweet kiss, which left me wanting more. But knew I shouldn't be pushing anything.  
"I better get going, I'm sure that your dad wants some time to have you back, you need to fill him in on all t he stories. Ill see you later though, I promise"

We headed back down the stairs hand in hand.  
"Dad Edward is going to leave, so I'm just going to walk him out"  
"Alright, thanks for all your help Edward, don't be a stranger now"  
"Trust me I won't" Edward replied as I pretty much pushed him out the front door.  
Edward had opened his door and was about to get in.  
"See you later then?" I asked with puppy dog eyes, and a big fake frown.  
"I said you would, and so you shall" he replied, leaning over the door, to kiss me one last time before he slid into the car.  
"fine" I said slowly backing away so that he could leave, without hitting me in the process, he blew me a kiss from the window I smiled and waved as he took off down the road.

I walked back into the house and shut the door, I probably looked like a right fool, grinning ear to ear. I walked into the lounge to see my dad, he asked me every possible question about my trip. Hours and hours went by and all we did was talk. It was great to hear about what he had been doing while I was gone, apparently he and Edward got fairly close while I was gone, bonding over that fact they both missed me so much, cute I think.  
By the time we had finished talking and cleaned up the pizza we had for tea (no cooking tonight we just wanted to talk and catch up) it was 10pm.  
"I think that I am going head off to bed dad, I'm still trying to catch back up on this jet-lag"  
"Sure thing sweetie," he got up and walked towards me, wrapping his arms around me giving me a good night hug.  
"Night dad, I'm so happy to be home, I have missed you so much, I love you" I said as I wrapped my arms around him as well.  
"Night bells, I'm so unbelievably happy to have you home, I missed you beyond belief. I love you too"  
I started to walk off,  
"Oh and Bella." He paused for a moment "I'm happy for both you and Edward, but be careful, but we'll talk about that in the morning, night sweetie"  
I turned around to face him, a smile in my face. "Sure thing dad" I pretty much raced up the stairs at this point. How did my dad even know?  
I walked into my room, and shut the door, turned around and slid down until I hit the floor. I was beaming I was so happy, totally and completely in bliss.

"I guess you're happy to see me" I heard from across the room

**So what did you all think?  
let me know, like it? hate it? tell me what you want to see happen or change?  
i know its terrible grammer and spelling, but... meh for the moment hahaha  
hope you liked it.  
review lovelies!  
xoxoxoxo :D**


	11. Chapter 10

**Hey guys,  
so because i didnt update for so long, i managed to get 2 chapter up really quickly!  
i have to say though, for my last chapter (I know it wasnt great) i didnt get one review! kind of shocking... i got more reviews for my authors note.. ah well, i did recieve 13 notifications that people have added this story to their alerts! so thank-you all so very much and welcome!  
Thank-you everyone for supporting this story, i hope you enjoy this chapter. (its my longest! wooo)  
sooo...  
I ONW NOTHING... well its kinda my plot lol...  
enjoy!**

**Previously;  
**_I walked into my room, and shut the door, turned around and slid down until I hit the floor. I was beaming I was so happy, totally and completely in bliss.  
_

"_I guess you're happy to see me" I heard from across the room  
_

**NOW**

"W-What are you doing here? How did you get in here?" I managed to say, still in my shocked state that my very own personal Adonis was sitting on my bed.

"I told you that I would be seeing you very soon, and I would never, ever lie to you Bella, you know that." He said switching on the lamp that sat next to my bed. "Oh and I climbed the tree and came in through your window of coarse." He added smugly.  
"As you do." I added as I was finally able to find my own feet again and get up off the floor. I slowly walked over to my bed and sat next to him. "Well I am very very greatful for the surprise I might add."

We sat there in a comfortable silence for a moment as I was registering what was actually happening.  
"So how did you manage to get out of your house? What are they thinking?" I questioned him. I really did want to know if any of them had asked about us once I was gone.  
"Well I told everyone that I was tired and heading off to bed, where I locked my door and snuck out my own window. And they all think that I am so tired because the think that we weren't so innocent last night" he added looking up at me with his smouldering eyes.

"Oh, well that's, um, interesting, that they think that." I really didn't know what to think about his comment, I mean they all know that I am little miss innocent, but I suppose after seeing what I was like yesterday, maybe they have changed their tunes?  
"Hahaha yea then they started taking bets on how long it would be until we, umm, you know."  
"Now that is funny." Oh god this is getting embarrassing I thought to myself.  
"Funny? Yes. But its not exactly something that you put a date on, it happens when it happens." Edward sweetly said to me with a smile. Boy that boy really knew how to throw words around.  
"Exactly, but just for curiosity, what was the shortest time?" I know it was a seedy question to ask, but I just had to know what the others were things.  
"Well Emmett said last night" Edward answered with a chuckle.  
"Funny thing is though, if we had have kept going last night, I probably wouldn't have said no" I said in reply to Edward.  
He looked slightly shocked at the direction that the conversation had taken.  
"Nor would I to be honest, but I want our first time to special, something to truly be remembered," Edward was so cute at this point in time, We both knew that neither one of us had ever done it before, unless something had changed while I was gone, which it definitely hadn't on my side at least.

"Thank you Edward." I sheepishly looked up at him.  
I leant in closer to him and wrapped my arms around his waist; I looked up and kissed him on his neck. He tilted his head down so that I would reach up to his lips, the kiss was sweet yet so intense, our lips moved in perfect unison. The kiss started to become a lot more urgent, both mouths were open, both tongues fighting for dominance. I just decided to give up and let him win. He tongue explored every part of my mouth; I moaned slightly and went to straddle him so I could have my turn at leading the kiss. In the haste of my movement we both fell backwards onto my bed. But I kept kissing him and he kept kissing me, it wasn't until I was pretty much out of breath that Edward finally pulled away.

"Maybe we should stop for a while, I mean you dad is still downstairs, and you honestly look exhausted, how about we just cuddle for a little bit?" I looked at him slightly shocked I mean I know we had just agreed to wait for a bit as we wanted it to be extra special and all that, but that doesn't mean we can't to anything. But the point about Dad being downstairs did get to me, it actually crept me out a bit.  
"You're right, I'm sorry, I'll be right back, I'm just going to go and get changed."  
"Ok, but B, don't ever be sorry, part of me really didn't want to stop, a very big part of me. But another part knew we had to and another part of me just doesn't want to be shot by your dad"  
I just chuckled and left my room.

I made my way to the bathroom, to get changed into my pyjama's, only wearing the same ones as I had the night before when we were in his room.  
I walked back into my bedroom, to find Edward lying down on my pillows. His arms behind his head.

"Nice," he complimented my attire.  
"Thanks, but they are only pyjama's" I threw my clothes in my hamper, and lifted up the covers and get into bed. "Are you going to get in as well?" I questioned "You are staying over aren't you?"  
"I don't know if I should completely stay over bells, your dad might find out. But ill stay until you are well asleep I promise."  
"Dad really doesn't mind you know. He even said before, as I was coming up here that he was happy for us. He somehow just knew that we were now together. Must have been all that bonding you guys did" I added with a chuckle, you could just imagine those two sitting in our lounge watching football or something.

"Well yes, I did get along very well with your father while you were gone bells, but still, if he were to walk in here before he goes to bed to see me and you… might not end so nicely" he added with a chuckle as well.  
By this point in time Edward was just getting into the bed, He opened his arms up to me and I snuggled into them. He began to aimlessly draw on my back, something that he always knew soothed me.  
"Go to sleep Bella. I promise that I will come back over at some point tomorrow morning, you will barely have a chance to miss me, I promise."  
"Do I at least get a kiss good night?"  
He leant down and slowly and so sweetly pressed our lips together, held them there for a moment and then pulled apart.  
I stayed very close and whispered "And a kiss good bye?"  
The very minimal distance that was between Edward and I was closed once more as he again pressed our perfectly fitted lips together. I don't think that I will ever really get used to kissing Edward.  
"You miss Swan, are very cheeky" He stated as he pulled his face away from mine.  
I nuzzled into his chest and he rested his head on mine, he continued to rub my back and within a few minutes I was well asleep.

-X-x-X-x-X-

I awoke to the narrow stream of sunlight streaming through my curtains, I rolled over, not quite ready to wake up yet, only to find that I was no longer lying on my normal pillow case but instead a piece of paper.

_Good Morning Sunshine.  
I really hoped that I didn't wake you when I left, or if I did that you fell asleep again quickly.  
Hope you slept well.  
See you very soon.  
Edward xoxo_

I lay in bed for a further 5 minutes, just looking at the paper. He was truly too sweet to be mine, how many girls can honestly say that their best friend is their boyfriend? Apparently I can, and if he wasn't sweet enough when we were just friends, he is so much more now.

My stomach finally got the better of me, and I decided to head downstairs for some breakfast, taking my vegemite with me. I just felt like toast and I wanted Charlie to try it, even though I already knew that he was going to hate it!

"Morning dad" I said as I bounded off the last step, miraculously remaining upright.  
"Morning Bells, how did you sleep?"  
"Fabulously, it's so good to be back in my own bed." I replied. "Hey dad while I was away the aussies got me hooked on this spread that you put on toast and sandwiches, can you please try some for me?"  
"Umm, ok sure why not, ill give anything a try once" he replied, his was a big step for Charlie, maybe it was Edward who gave him the idea of trying everything once.  
I made Charlie his toast and handed it to him, I had also made myself a piece.  
"Cheers" I said as we hit our slices together, and I took a bite.  
Charlie was a tad more hesitant.  
"Seriously dad, its good,"  
Charlie took one bite and pretty much spat it back out onto the plate.  
"Bella! That was god awful!" he exclaimed right as there was a knock at the door. "I'll get it, maybe ill just leave you and your vegemite alone, have mine"

Charlie walked off to get the door, and I went to get his piece of toast. A moment later, Charlie was walking back into the kitchen followed by Edward, they both seemed to be laughing at something.  
"Good morning" Edward welcomed me, as he snaked his arm around my waist and kissed me on the cheek. This movement slightly worried me and dad was just looking at us.  
"Good morning your self." I replied as I moved my piece of toast towards him, and he opened up his mouth.  
Charlie let out a light chuckle as Edward closed his mouth.  
As fast as lightning, Edwards arm was no longer around me and he was spitting the toast into the sink.  
"What the hell was that Bella!" Edward exclaimed.  
"Vegemite, and it is oh so good!" I replied back laughing at him, Charlie joined in laughing at this point.  
"Nasty isn't it?" Charlie asked Edward.  
Edward just laughed in return and wrapped his arm back around my waist.

"I was right wasn't I? You guys are together, like together together?"  
"Yes sir we are. I really hope you don't mind" Edward replied in a very serious tone.  
"It's fine Edward, so long as you both know what you are doing. Oh and are being safe"  
"UGH DAD! AAHH"  
"I'm just saying bells. I was a teenager once as well."  
"DAD! Please no. hush!" I swear I was as red as a tomato at this point in time and Edward was just smiling at me.  
"Anyway what are you guys doing today?" Charlie asked us both  
"I've been sent over here to inform this one, that apparently we all have to go shopping Alice's orders. So you might want to hurry up hun." Edward informed my dad  
"Suppose I better go get ready, give me 10 minutes, then we can start our journey to hell!" I replied as I was just about to leave Edward's arm to go and get ready he quickly tapped my butt, causing me to nearly miss a step.  
As I climbed the stairs I could hear the low chuckle of Edward.  
Well Edward is coming with us, so maybe this trip won't be to the most inner circle of Hades.

**So... what did you think?  
love it? hate it? dont care? hahah  
feel free to let me know...  
Take care everyone!  
:D xoxoxox**


	12. Again, so sorry!

**Hey people,  
I know that you will probably hate me for this, but I have good news and bad news...  
the good news is that my laptop has been fixed (however its at my parents house because they had to pick it up) so I should get another chapter up next week? Hopefully!  
The bad news... I put 2 chapters up last week and I didn't even get one review... now I don't know if you guys just didn't like them or what but I would even love criticism, that way I can improve. But there was nothing?  
I know I must sound like such a whinger I just want to make sure people are enjoying it, and that my effort isn't going to waste. The degree I'm doing is the equivalent to pre-med in America. So i have so much work to do, and i am trying my best to keep this updated!**

So sorry guys for putting this up. Chapter will be there next week... maybe even earlier!  
Thank you again for your support! I appreciate it so much!  
Sorry if you thought this was a real update too...  
:D 


	13. Chapter 11

**Hey all!  
Thank-you so much for everyone who reviewed my last chapter; born2bmyself, GoldenEyesLover1918, Maria1415, Pollie253, and to all those who added me or this story on to your alerts, it means so much!  
Here is the next chapter, i really hope you like it,  
It is my longest yet... more than double what they usually are! proud? :D  
Well I OWN NOTHING!**

enjoy!

I quickly got dressed, putting on jeans, a floral singlet top, grey cardigan and some simple ballet flats. I left my hair in the natural waves that flowed down my back.  
Once I was ready I went back down stairs to see Edward waiting for me.  
"You look lovely." He stated with a smile as he helped me down the last two steps "Ready to go?" he asked.  
"Sure why not, I mean you're coming, and shopping isn't too bad I suppose." I ended with an outburst of laughter where Edward joined in. He knew I wasn't the most eager of shoppers. However I did begin to enjoy it a bit more whilst I was away.

"See ya dad, we are leaving now, We'll see you later" I yelled as we were heading for the front door.  
"Sure Thing Bells, have fun, and don't be out too late. See you Edward" Charlie yelled from the lounge room.  
"Thanks Charlie, we'll see you later" Edward replied as we finally left the house

Edward being the perfect gentleman that he is held open the passenger seat for me as I climbed in. "Why thank-you kind sir" I said as he closed the door and walked around to the driver's side.  
He started the car and we were on our way. We sat in silence for the first few minutes, just enjoying being in each other's company. Once the conversation started the time just flew by, we talked about anything and everything. He mainly asked me about the trip, and all the little details also about the tattoo and what really drove me to do it and if it did hurt. I simply just told him yes but it was worth it. He looked rather smitten by this comment and reached over and placed his hand on my leg, I then took his hand in mine and we drove the rest of the way hand in hand.

After about 45 minutes of driving we had arrived at the Port Angelese mall. Edward once again being the gentleman that he is, helped me out of the car and we walked over to where we were meeting the others hand in hand.  
We could definitely hear the others before we saw them. Well more to the point you could hear Emmett. He wolf whistled as we got closer, only causing Edward to wrap his arm around my waist, Which I was more than happy with.

"Hey guys" I greeted everyone. "So what's with the dire need to go shopping, I've barely been home?" I asked pretty much looking straight at Alice; I knew that she was the culprit in this.

"Bella, just because you have been away doesn't mean we haven't forgotten about your birthday, in 2 weeks. We need to buy you a new outfit and we have to get you presents!" Alice said all too eagerly.  
"Gah! Ali you know how I hate the attention! What if what I really wanted for my birthday was for people to forget it?"  
"Not a chance in hell my dear, now let's go, places to go, things to buy" Alice said as she marched off leading us around.

-X-x-X-x-

So the shopping trip wasn't as bad as I thought it would have been. I managed to make it out alive without spending my entire life savings and without strangling Alice, so winners all round. We were currently sitting in the food court eating some lunch discussing the next plan of attack. It was decided that the girls and boys would now break off and do stuff seperatly, something about 'a surprise' that Alice had mentioned.  
I hugged Edward and gave him a quick chaste kiss as I headed off with the girls, it wasn't long unitl we stopped outside a shop.  
"Alice you have got to be kidding me! Victoria Secrets, seriously?"  
"Well you and Edward are together now, you want to look good for him right, wouldn't this be a nice surprise?" she replied with a cheeky smirk on her face.  
"You are unbelievable!" I replied as I reluctantly walked into the shop.

I ended up buying a few sets of underwear, it was all very pretty, but luckily I was able to talk Alice out of certain items, I swear they left absolutely nothing to the imagination, and I think I even had dental floss which was thicker than some of it.

After another 30 minutes of shopping we decided that it was time to head home.  
Edward drove me home and the drive was very peaceful. We didn't talk a great deal, I think I may have even fallen asleep because before I knew it we were back at my house.  
"Looks like dad has gone out. You coming in?" I asked Edward as he helped me and my many bags out of the car.  
"Like I could say no to you."  
I just smiled and talked towards the front door. Struggling with all my bags Edward took them as I unlocked the door.  
"Where do you want these?" He asked as he raised his arms to show the extent of the shopping trip.  
"Maybe upstairs in my room? I haven't even unpacked yet" I answers dropping my head. I was actually embarrassed that I was this disorganised, usually I get everything done straight away.

We headed up to my bedroom and once we were there Edward helped me to unpack. I didn't mind Edward rummaging through my things, I mean we have been best friends since forever, and he knew everything there is to know about me.

"Ummmm, what's this?" he asked as he lifted up the Victoria Secrets bag.  
"Oh um that, yea, well Alice made me, well I wanted to, um I don't know" I looked down blushing. 'I was embarrassed to have him see the bag how am I going to let him see me in them?' I questioned myself in my mind.  
Usually Edward wouldn't be the one to pry, but this time I was wrong, he opened up the bad and reached in, he looked at each individual piece, examining it clearly. His eyes and hands lingered on the blue set. I had to make a mental note of that one. Deciding that enough was enough I went and collected it all.  
"Well that's the only time you're going to see them mister!" I exclaimed as I bent down to put them in my bottom draw.  
I turned around to see Edward adjusting his pants. 'Maybe he liked them more than I thought' I thought to myself .  
We finished unpacking all of my travel stuff and my new clothes and spent the afternoon on the couch. We put on a movie, but I think in total we watched about 15minutes of it, the rest of the time were too wrapped up in each other. We were in the middle of a hot make-out session, which involved Edward laying on top of me when we heard the front door before unlocked. Edward quickly jumped off of me and I sat up. I moved closer to him though just to make thing less obvious. I tried to control my breathing, well catch my breath more like it, and failed miserably.

"He kids." Dad called as he walked into the lounge "Oh, um" he was a tad lots for words, I'm sure we didn't look all that innocent.  
"I'm going to order in for dinner tonight, you're staying yea Edward?"  
"That would be great Charlie." Edward replied.

The evening went on all three of us spending the night together. You could definitely tell that Edward and Charlie had been spending time together while I was gone; I mean Edward practically lived here before I left but once I was gone he kept up a lot of the same routine except being with Charlie instead of me. The conversation was easy with dad and Edward, well everything except for when dad asked 'did you buy anything nice?' to which Edward replied 'Oh Bella bought some VERY nice things' I swear I was the colour of a tomato. It began to get late and Edward excused himself to go home. I walked him out to his car were I stole a quick chaste kiss from him before he said  
"See you very soon hun."  
And then he slid into his car and drove off.

-X-x-X-x-

The next two weeks flew by I was always with Edward, but really that was the same as before I left, except this time we spent alot more time kissing and 'stuff'. He was either at my house or I was at his. Alice stilled played Bella-Barbie with me every few days and we would constantly have 'girl sleepovers' to escape for the boys for a little while.

Esme and Carlisle were thrilled that we were together, however complaining that it was about time, but better late than never.  
Before I knew it, it was my birthday. All I wanted was for people to ignore it. But no. That didn't happen.

I was awoken in the morning to my dad walking through my bedroom door with a giant stack of pancakes, with strawberries and maple syrup. And candles on top.  
"Happy Birthday Bells!" he cheered as he placed the plate in my lap. "They are from a shake packet, so they are fine to eat, don't worry about food poisoning " he chuckled as I blew out my candles.  
"I hope you made a wish." He added.  
"Why would I need to make a wish dad? I already have the best dad there is, who has given me the sweetest birthday morning ever" I smiled as I leant over and hugged him.  
Charlie usually didn't put this much effort into my birthdays. He must have really missed me.  
"Well I was hoping that you might have wished for this.." he said as he walked back to the door frame and pulled out a big rectangular present.  
"I told you I didn't want anything dad!" I exclaimed as he forced the present into my hands.  
"Oh my god dad! I love it" I squealed as I looked more closely at my brand new laptop.  
"You needed a new one. I'm glad you like it. I let you eat your breakfast in bed in peace" he said as he got up and left the room.

My birthday was drifting past me, Edward had spent most of the day with me but said that I wouldn't be getting my present until later. He took me for a drive and we got ice-cream, we laied out in the sun in my back yard and before we knew it, it was 3:30pm.  
"I have better go, bells. I said I would help out at home. But Alice should be here any minute to get you ready." He said as he leaned over my body to kiss my lips.

This kiss was absolutely magical, my body was warm from the sun but when his lips touched mine, I felt it burn even more, but a good burn. He began to deepen the kiss, he had full control. His tongue explored my mouth. We barely broke away for air. It was amazing, I swear even at one point I moaned.  
It seemed like we had only just started but then he rolled off from me.  
"I'll see you very soon" he said as he stole one last quick peck from me.  
"So what? You just going to leave me here like that, all frazzelled?" I yelled sarcastically as he walked off.  
"Good bye Bella!" he yelled back and I could clearly hear his chuckle.

I relaxed back into the sun. But before I knew it I heard her!  
"HAPPY BIRTHDAY!" she screeched as she run up to me to give me one of the biggest hugs of all time.  
"Thanks Al, my god you seem even more excited than usual!"  
"That's because it's your 18th birthday and I get to play dress up with you, and tonight is just going to be magical, so come come" she said as she lead me back into my house, and up into my room.  
"I'll do your hair then your make-up then you can get dressed? Oh and I say you should wear you blue Victoria secrets undies" she said with a smirk "because it will go best under your dress of coarse" he added with a chuckle.  
"Ya-huh Alice, whatever you say" I replied as I sat down, to enjoy the girl time.

After two hours of chatting about anything and everything, but mostly boys. We were both ready. It was time like this which really made me realise how much I missed Alice while I was away.  
We both looked stunning, Alice always seems to know how to work her magic.  
I was wearing a royal blue silk blouse, showing just the right amount of cleavage and a black high waisted skirt and black pumps. I had natural make-up with a hint of smoky eyes and my hair was in loose curls yet pinned partly up.  
"Alice I love you! You truly are brilliant!" I exclaimed as I pulled her into a tight hug.  
"Why thank you my dear, but this might make you love me even more" she said as she handed me a gift box.  
"Alice. I LOVE IT" I yelled at her. She had bought me something that I truly wanted. It was a digital photo frame, I love my photos and have always wanted one of these.  
"I know how you hate you birthday, but I knew you really wanted one of these, so I thought why not. As much as it killed me not to get you makeup or jewellery. But at least I had fun with this. It already has heaps of photos on it of us. But you can add all of your Australian one to it as well."  
"You are the sweetest thing ever!" I exclaimed as I hugged her again.

I set the photo frame on my bed side table and turned it on, and sure enough all of these photos began to slide through. It was amazing. Got to love Alice!  
"Come on the family will be wondering where you are, I really hope you enjoy this family dinner!"  
"You know I will Ali so let's go." I said as I grabbed her hand and we walked out to her car.

We arrived at the Cullen House, and the outside was lit up with fairy lights.  
"Oh Alice it looks wonderful."  
"Oh that's nothing, come on, I don't know about you but I'm starting to get hungry"

We walked through the front door to be greet by a chorus of "HAPPY BIRTHDAY BELLA!"  
I looked down and blushed, I really don't like attention, but everyone here was pretty much family.  
Everyone came and gave me hugs, wishing me special birthday wishes.  
I felt an arms snake around my waist.  
"You look absolutely stunning tonight" Edward whispered as his kissed me sweetly.  
"Come on the others all want to give you your presents" Edward whispered in my ear.  
"gah you know how I hate gifts."

With that everyone was hollering me to go into the lounge room where I was greeted by a pile of gifts.  
"Guys seriously, you shouldn't have done this, dinner is more than enough."  
"Whatever Bellsie, now come on and open open!" Emmett cried out as he pulled me away from Edward and over to the gifts.  
"His one is from me and jazzy" he said as he handed me a rather large box.  
"Oh dear god Emmett, I'm actually scared to open it."

I slowly pulled apart the wrapping to expose a Wii console  
"OH MY GOD! You guys didn't! That's insane, I can't accept this."  
"You can and you will, you always complain that we beat you, so now you can practise at home... just don't get too good" Emmett chuckled.

I hugged both Emmett and Jasper as hard as I could, this really was far too generous.

Rosalie was the next to give me her present.  
"If you don't like it I can return it." She said hesitantly.  
I opened her gift to find a lovely big leather handbag, it was gorgeous and I was in desperate need of a bag.  
"Its stunning Rose I love it, thank..." I was stalled mid sentence as I had opened the bag. It was filled with goodies, mints, lip gloss, coin purse, movie tickets, and a box of condoms.  
I looked up at her in shock.  
She just giggled I quickly did the bag back off hoping that nobody saw anything. It didn't seem like they did.

"Here you go sweetheart" Esme said as she handed me a small gift box.  
I lifted the lid to find a visa card for $200.  
"Oh this is really far too much, I honestly can't accept this." I said as I placed the lid back on  
"Dont be silly Bella, you know we think of you like a daughter anyway." Carlisle said raising my spirits.  
"Ok if your sure?"  
"Of course." Both Esme and Carlisle replied in unison.

"OK now I'm hungry" Emmett called out.  
"Emmett when aren't you hungry?" Edward questioned as he wound his arm around my waist again. "You'll be getting your present from me later." He then whispered in my ear.  
We followed the Cullen family and my dad into their dining room.  
"OH MY GOD!" I stood in the doorway mouth hanging open.  
There were purple and blue streamers hung around the room and balloons in each corner, and a giant sign saying 'HAPPY 18th BIRTHDAY Bella!'  
The table was decked out with my favourite dinner, home-made roast chicken and every roast vegetable possible.

We all sat down to dinner, I had to have a bit of everything. There was no way anybody could say no so something Esme made. We all ate until we couldn't eat anymore. Lucky for us there was leftovers, which meant that we would all be having a good lunch tomorrow.  
Esme, Alice and Rose all left the room to take out the dirty plates and clear the table. I offered to help but was shut down before I could even finish asking.  
All of a sudden the lights went out in the room, and then we saw the glow of candles as Esme, Alice and Rosalie entered the room with a giant cake. It was chocolate ripple cake, my favourite, made to form my name and was covered in blue and purple sprinkles and covering in 18 candles.  
They all sung to me, much to my dismay. And I blew out my candles and made a wish. Although I don't think that this day could get much better.

Everyone had at least one piece of cake... I think Emmett had about four, but we managed to make it through the B and the E. Those letters always seem to be the way.  
We sat around the table for another hour or so until Edward stood up.  
"Thank-you for a lovely dinner mom, but I have to excuse Bella and myself so I can give her my present."  
Edward intertwined our fingers together. And pulled me up.  
"Thank-you so much for dinner Esme it was amazing, and thank-you all so much for the lovely gifts and such a fabulous day, I really don't deserve that."  
We began to walk out of the room when Alice and Rose quickly ran over to me.  
"Happy birthday Bells, have fun" they both said as they pulled me into a hug.  
"Ok?" I said but it sounded more like a question.

"Bye" everyone yelled out from behind us, and Edward and I headed towards the back door near the kitchen. I saw him quickly grab a small box from the corner of the counter and placed it in his pocket.  
"Here you might need these" he said as he handed me a pair of black ballet shoes.  
I didn't question him I just took off my heels and put the shoes on.  
He intertwined our hand again as we began to walk into his back yard and towards the blackness of the forest which grew behind.

**soooooo... what did you think? its long for me yea?  
love it? or hate it?  
let me know how i can improve, or what you thikn will happen...  
i really hope you liked it, but let me know either way!  
love yas all!  
xoxox**


	14. Chapter 12

**Hi guys!  
Thank-you again, to all those who reviewed my last chapter, you have no idea how truly greatful i am for it.  
So here is Chapter 12. I really hope you all like it.  
so... ENJOY!  
**

Ch 12

We walked further and further into the forest. Edward seemed to know where he was going, so I wasn't worried. We had been walking for about 15minutes, when I first saw the glimmer of light up ahead.  
"Edward what have you done?" I looked up at him with shock.  
"You know I love to surprise you, and spoil you." He replied with the cheeky crooked grin that I love so much.  
I gave up and wrapped my arms around him. He wound his around me and continued to lead me what little distance we had left.  
Once we had reached the outer ring of light he released me so I could continue on.

I walked ever so slowly forward, completely mesmerised at the scene before me, it was exactly like something out of a book, a fairytale.  
"Edward, how did you?" I could barely get a sentence out, as I was taking everything in. I was now standing in the middle of a clearing, a meadow perhaps? It was lit up around the outside by fairy lights hanging in the trees, towards the centre there was something almost like a futon. Blankets, pillows and two tables with bigger lamps and bowls on them were set next to it. I was too caught up in my own thoughts and amazement that I hadn't even realised I had left Edward behind.  
I turned around to face him, to see him smiling ear to ear. I sure he was just mirroring my own expression.  
"How did I do it? Well with the help of dear pixie Alice. We set it up today. I thought it would be nice if we watched the stars or something?" He said as he began to walk closer to me  
"Oh and the lights are all on batteries... they have been charging for days, before you get confused about electricity and things." He added with a chuckle.  
"Edward this is the most amazing thing anybody has ever done for me" I truthfully said and I wrapped my arms around his neck. Gazing up at him I added "How do I honestly deserve you?"  
"The question should be more along the lines of how did I get to deserve you?" he replied and he closed the gap between us, our lips perfectly matched and moving in perfect unison, electricity pulsing through my body.  
"Come with me." He said as he broke away from the kiss and led me over to the blankets and pillows in the centre of my own personal Eden.

We made our way over to the futon. I began by sitting on the edge but pushing myself into the centre.  
"I have your favourite." Edward said as he reached into one of the bowls. He pulled out one of the largest strawberries I have ever seen, and to make it even better it was covered in chocolate!  
"May I?" he asked as he began to move the strawberry towards my mouth.  
I opened my mouth as he placed the strawberry in it, I bit into it, tasting, smelling and hearing the chocolate cracking. I let out a small moan, I mean this tasted amazing. I finished what was in my mouth, and decided it was his turn.  
"Your turn" I said as I leant across him to grab one, I fed it to him, and he seemed to like it just as much as me.

"Happy Birthday Bella" he whispered in my ear.  
He began kissing bellow my ear, sweetly placing them along my jaw; I couldn't wait so I bought his lips to mine. He tasted so sweet, chocolate, strawberries and Edward. His lip traced my bottom lip, seeking entrance; I all too quickly gave in and allowed him to explore my mouth. He wrapped his arm around my waist, slowly leaning me backwards. But then, he pulled away, and kneeled upright.

"I have to..." he stumbled as he reached into his pants pocket to reveal a small box, before finishing "...give you this"  
He handed me the box.  
"Edward?" I looked to him with questioning eyes.  
"Open it." He said as he pointed to the box in my hands, his smile growing more evident.  
I began to lift the lid, and gasped.  
"Oh Edward" my voice barely a whisper "but how?"  
"I got it made." Was his simple reply, he obviously knew I was still taking it in.

I was staring down into that little black velvet box, still amazed at what laid within. A simple silver chain necklace and on it hung a rather large 'charm'. It was my tattoo. It was the 'B' that became an 'e'. Edward got this made for me? He was amazing; he has set up such a lovely evening here, and now this. It meant everything to me, he meant everything to me.  
"Oh Edward" I almost pleaded as I leant over and began kissing him. My hands wrapped around his neck. He did not hesitate he was kissing me back with as much enthusiasm as I was. His hands began creeping up my waist, along my arms until his hands reached mine. He gently pulled the box from my right hand and placed it on one of the tables, all without breaking our kiss.  
Our lips were moving in perfect harmony, both our tongues doing a dance that neither wanted to stop.  
I eventually had to pull away for air, but that didn't stop Edward. He just continued to place sweet kisses all along my jaw, neck and collar-bone.  
The feelings which engulfed my body were nothing like I had ever felt before; I felt so in the moment, so cared for, so loved. My whole body was burning, as if I needed him to survive, that if he wasn't with me, then there would be no me. That's when I knew what came next.

I grabbed Edwards face in my hands.  
"Edward..." I slowly breathed, trying to cover my nerves "I love you."  
"Oh Bella, I love you too." He replied, and I don't think that it was humanly possible for someone to look so happy. I was smiling ear to ear, Edward carrying the exact same expression.

Our lips met once again, his arm around my waist. Slowly he began to lie us down.  
I felt his body along every surface of mine, yet I bore none of his weight. My hand came up and began to undo the buttons on his shirt. Once I had got his shirt off him. Edward broke away from the kiss.  
He was gazing deep within my eyes, "Bella, are you sure?" he questioned me, never once breaking eye contact.  
"I've never been so sure about anything." I replied with a smile "I love you Edward"  
"As I love you."

It was absolutely magical. I couldn't even imagine anything else so perfect. Edward was so sweet and caring, always checking that I was okay. But I was so much more than okay. I was riding on a cloud. I have never felt anything like it. I was glad that I gave it to Edward. I loved him, and he truly loved me. I was never scared, and I was never embarrassed. I mean it did hurt a little, but it was as if we fitted together, like we were meant to be together.

I rolled over onto my side so that I was facing him "Thank-you Edward that was perfect."  
"No, thank-you my Bella." He replied place a soft and tender kiss on my lips.

-X-x-X-x-

We laid in each other's arms under the blankets just staring up into the starry sky for another half hour or so.  
"We better get you home. I said I would have you home by 12:30"  
Edward helped me up and to get dressed, he finished everything off by placing the necklace around my neck.  
"B and E always together" he said sweetly as he placed another sweet kiss on my lips.  
I wrapped my arms around his waist as we walked back to his house, where we got into his car and he drove me home. It was a rather quiet journey home, both of us seeming to thinking about what had just happened, I was still in pure bliss.  
"Are you alright love?" he asked playing with my hand as we pulled into my driveway,  
"I've never been better" I replied with a smile, leaning over the console to kiss him.

Edward got out of the car and opened my door; he was nothing less than a pure gentleman tonight. He also helped me from the car, as I still was a little bit achy.  
He held my hand as we walked up the front steps to my house.  
"Good night my sweet Bella. I love you." He said as he stole one last kiss before turning to leave.  
"Oh and happy birthday" he added with a smirk.

-X-x-X-x-

I crept into the house trying not to make any noise, knowing that my dad would already be asleep. I made it into my bedroom, when I quickly put on my pyjama's and crawled into bed. I was completely exhausted. This had truly been the best night of my life. And a birthday that I would never forget.  
I could feel my eyelids drooping I was about to give in to sleep, when I heard my phone vibrate on my bedside table.

_My Bella,  
Thank-you for giving me you.  
I had an amazing might.  
I love you with all my heart, and so much more.  
Love Edward xoxo  
_  
And it was with that, that I fell into a deep sleep, replaying these magical events.

**So what did you think?  
Please let me know, i would love any type of feedback, positive and negative, that way i know what you like and what i should change.  
I hope you all enjoyed it.  
Have a fabulous day!  
:D**


	15. Chapter 13

**Ok, so im disgusted with myself for how long i have been away, but in all honesty, i have an extremely valid excuse... or excuses... i have had 2 family members sadly pass away in the last few months, i was also rather ill which they diagnosed as pneumonia, and i had end of year exams! life has been more then hectic to say the least.  
again i am so sorry, but here i am finally with an update for you all.  
you must remember that im not a very good writter, and have no beta (give me a hola if your keen though)  
Hopefully this is enough to tie you over, hopefully ill have another update up tomorrow or the day after.  
Hope you all enjoy!  
oh... i only own my story line!**

CH 13.

"So... how do you think you went?" Edward asked me as he wound his arms around my waist, beginning to nibble on my neck.

"mmmm I really don't know, I did my best, that's all I can do I suppose." I replied as I spun around in Edwards's arms. Gazing up onto his emerald orbs of eyes, I closed the distance between us. It was a sweet innocent kiss.

The last two and a half months had gone by in a blur. After my birthday we had another few days off and then we had to go back to school. It was such a change for me to be back in the US schooling system, it's completely different to Australia's. But I had Edward and the gang there to help me settle back in.

Edward and I were pretty much inseparable through those two months. We couldn't get enough of each other, everything was so new to the both of us, and after the night of my birthday we couldn't really stop our selves.  
There was this one night in particular.  
_It was about 5 or 6 weeks ago, and we had been doing our homework on the kitchen table, Charlie was still at work, I just couldn't understand this one problem, Edward came and leaned over me so that he could watch exactly what I was doing, him leaning his chin on my shoulder was definitely not helping the cause. Once he began to place small delicate kisses along my collar bone and neck I was completely gone. There was no way I was concentrating on maths now._

"Come on" Edward whispered as he nibbled on my ear, pulling me from my seat. My arms were instantly wrapped around his neck as he led me towards the stairs, our lips were dancing together in perfect unison our tongues fighting for dominate, a kiss that started off sweet and innocent had turned into something so much more, something hot and fiery, something excessive and demanding, we couldn't control our selves. Somehow we had managed to make it up to my room.  
Stripping off each other's clothing we finally made it onto the bed. Everything about that evening was hot, and amazing and like nothing we had ever done before, there was a sense of urgency about it all, from the stripping off of each other's clothes, to screaming out his name in pure ecstasy, to my core pulsating against him, feeling nothing like it before. By far one of my favourite evenings I've had with Edward.

Today was the final day for mid-term tests. So we were all going to hang out and celebrate.  
"Okay so Bella you're going home for a couple of hours and then Edward is going to come and get you yeah?" Alice asked,  
"Sounds great Ali, I just have a few things I have to do and then we will be right as rain to enjoy this!" I replied. Due to having all these tests I had been ignoring some of my chores and thought I should catch up on them, not that Charlie minded though, he just wanted me to do well, but I felt bad that I hadn't helped out as much lately.

I gave Edward a sweet kiss as I got into my car.  
"Ill text you when I'm about to leave my place okay? I'll see you soon" he said as he closed my car door so I could leave.

Once I got home I got started on everything I knew I had to do, luckily we had no homework because of the tests. I did a load of washing a few dishes, the vacuuming, started on a shopping list. I went up to my room, and realised just what a bomb site it was. Books, clothes and cd's just thrown across my room. What can I say..? tests are stressful... hell I even noticed I hadn't even had a chance to change months on my calendar. I went over to change it, seeing a lovely black and white photo of the Eiffel tower. Oh I wanted to travel as soon as possible. That's when I noticed something else, or more to the point, didn't see anything, there were no crosses on any of the days from last month, and none for this month... we were already half way through it. I always crossed off the date when I got my period.

I sat crossed legged on my floor, holding the calendar in my hands, 'maybe it's just stress?' or 'maybe it's the whole coming back to America?' I questioned myself, trying to find any excuse I could. Flicking the pages, London Bridge, Eiffel tower, London Bridge, Eiffel tower, London Bridge, Eiffel tower, no matter how many times I did it, there were no crosses appearing.

I got up and wondered down stairs, where I noticed I still had to go out and do some groceries. Still in my daze I picked up my keys, wallet and the list. I got to the store and grabbed a trolley, absent-mindedly walking up and down every aisle. Grabbing what I needed from the list plus a few extras to take to the Cullen's tonight, finally I arrived at the health aisle. I took a deep breath and walked up it, stopping when I saw what I wanted, what I came here for... Pregnancy tests.  
Quickly grabbing two boxes throwing them into the trolley I went to the check out, and thanked god that I had no idea who the operator was.

After arriving home, I quickly put all of the groceries away, and went to my room, two boxes in hand. I placed them on my bed and sat down on my desk chair. Swivelling on the chair I just stared at them, absolutely nothing running through my mind. Nothing...

BEEP BEEP... BEEP BEEP

scared me half to death, but at least it got me out of my trance.  
_1 New message  
__**Edawrd  
**_hey sweetie, Il be there in about 15mins. Hope that's ok?  
love you xxxxxx

Shit! 15 minutes. I had to do it, I couldn't stand not knowing it would eat through me for the rest of the night.  
I quickly grabbed the boxes and ran into the bathroom. Quickly read over the instructions, I mean come on how hard can it be? Pee on the stick and wait for find you fate! And did what I needed to do.  
Taking the tests with me, I sat them on top on my dresser while I quickly packed a bag to take with me. I tried not to think about it; hopefully I was just getting worked up over nothing.  
Once my bag was done, I checked my watch... 10minutes had passed, more than enough time, and Edward would be here soon.  
I walked over to my dresser and looked at the 4 sticks in front of me...

"FUCK!"

**soooo... what do you think?  
I know its extremely short, but its all i could get.. i was going to put the next chapter with it, but though i would spread it out!  
Please let me know what you think, i dont mind if its good, bad or terrible...**

**Remember you can tell me what you want from this story as well... and dont worry, not is all going to be what it seems!  
Thanks again for reading guys, and again im so sorry for not updating.. gotta love life!  
xoxox :D**


	16. Chapter 14

**Hey all,  
here is another update, did it rather quick to make up for lost time... sorry again about major delays... all that was expressed in the last chapter... i also become one of those people who reads heaps of stories lol.  
well i hope you enjoy this chapter, and please let me know what you think and want!  
I only own my storyline!  
Enjoy!**

Ch14. OF A OF FUCKER!  
What the hell was I going to do?  
I looked down at those four white sticks, those sticks which have just changed everything... two little pink pluses and two smiley faces, hell they should really be frowning faces.  
CRAP.. . I couldn't even establish a coherent thought. I was blank, empty, confused beyond belief and absolutely terrified, I felt sick to my stomach with fear.  
I quickly ran towards the bathroom as I emptied the entire contents of my stomach into the toilet.  
I sat on the bathroom floor, and looked up at the roof.  
'What am I going to do?'  
Well I knew at this point in time, I was going to get up and brush my teeth. After brushing my teeth, I gathered up my bag and took it down stairs. Edward would be here any minute. SHIT Edward. What am I going to tell him? When am I going to tell him?  
All I knew was that at this point in time this was my burden, and il figure the rest out later.

Previously:  
Once my bag was done, I checked my watch... 10minutes had passed, more than enough time, and Edward would be here soon.  
I walked over to my dresser and looked at the 4 sticks in front of me...  
"FUCK!"

_X-x_x-X_

No sooner had I reached the bottom step, there was knocking at the front door.  
"Bella what's wrong? You look pale, and your eyes are glassy." Edward asked as he walked in engulfing me in a hug.  
"I'm just not feeling 100%, ill deal with it" I replied with a shrug as I wormed my way out of his embrace.  
"Bella..?" Edward whined but more like a question.  
"Come on let's just go."

We walked out to his car, where he opened my door for me and placed my bag and the food that I bought in the back seat.  
Edward got into the driver's seat and turned to me "Are you sure that you are okay? You seem odd, like something isn't quite right"  
"Edward its fine, don't worry about it."  
"If you're sure, but if there was anything you would tell me right?"  
"mm hmm" I replied as I gazed out of the window.  
"I love you bella" Edward sweetly said as he reached for my hand.  
That's when I realised for this moment in time, I had to pretend like nothing was different.  
"I love you too" I replied with a small smile, it was all I could really muster up.

We drove to the Cullen's house in silence, Edward still holding my hand. I knew I couldn't really hide this from him for long, but I had to figure out how I felt about it all before I could tell him. I had to wrap my own head around what was happening.

We arrived at the house, and I let myself out of the car, which Edward gave me a dirty look for, but he managed to get my bags out of the car before I could.  
"Bella!" Alice squealed in true Alice style as she came running out from the house.  
"Hey Ali" I replied as I returned her hug, "with your reaction I would have thought you hadn't seen me in weeks rather than a couple of hours!"  
"Hush dear Bella, now lets get inside, its meant to start raining soon!"

We went inside to find the rest of the gang in the lounge room.  
"So I was thinking, lots of bad food, movies, dancing, maybe a couple of drinks, a few games. Sound alright to you Bella?" Alice asked.  
"Sure Alice, whatever's happening. I'm just not feeling well so ill just take it easy"

We decided we were going to watch some telly before dinner, modern family was on, so we decided to go with that one.  
We were all paired up like we always were; Edward and I were down one end of the couch, rose and Emmett down the other, and Alice and jasper were sharing the lounge chair.  
Edward kept wrapping his arms around my waist, and pulling me closer, and each time I would pull away. He did It one last time, but this time his hands ran over my stomach.  
"Please Edward, I just don't want to be touched right now." I tried to whisper in a stern voice.  
I turned my attention back to the T.V but not before having a quick glance around the room to see if any of the others had noticed, all seem to have not noticed, but when I was turning back to the t.v I noticed Alice and Edward sharing a glance at each other, but I pretended I didn't see.

We decide that we would finally order some pizza for dinner. But in all honesty I couldn't be bothered eating. Everyone was just sitting around talking while we were waiting for the pizza.  
"So I was thinking once we all graduate, we should go to Europe, I mean we all want to go and if we start saving now we will have plenty of cash to spend" Rose stated to the rest of the group.  
They all knew how much I wanted to travel and the Europe was at the very top of my list. I would do anything to go, but if I had a baby I couldn't go, I couldn't afford something like that, any spare money I had would have to go the baby, whereas right now any spare money was going to a college fund. And I couldn't just get up and leave a baby for months so I could gallivant around Europe.

Whilst I was contemplating all of this I must have zoned out..  
"Bella what do you think?" Rose asked, by the looks on everyone's faces they all have seemed to agree on it  
"Yeah, I'm not sure" I replied as I got up from my seat on the couch and made my way to the kitchen

I grabbed a glass from the cupboard and stood by the sink, looking out into the Cullen's backyard through the rain.  
If I have a baby, there is no Europe, there's no travelling, and even if there was, it would be with a child, and that wouldn't be the same as if you were travelling with your best friends. There also probably wouldn't be any college, or at least not for a few years until the baby had grown abit. I have no idea where Edward would be, I mean he had his own dreams as well, and a baby would only make them more inaccessible. I couldn't do that to him. And Charlie, well he would probably.. hell I have no idea what he will do once he finds out.  
A baby, changes everything.

"Bella, are you alright" I heard a quiet voice from behind me,  
"I'm fine Alice" I replied as I quickly put some water into my glass and turned around, taking a small sip.  
"You most definitely are not fine Bella, your crying!"  
I bought my hand up to stroke my cheek and sure enough they were damp, tears had escaped my eyes.  
"Alice really, I'm fine, I'm just not feeling well, and have a few things on my mind"  
"You know that you can come to me with anything right? I mean I know you have Edward, but we are sisters, you can tell me anything." Alice said with such a real and heart warming smile.  
"Thanks Alice, and I know."

We both walked back into the lounge room, and I took my glass with me, showing there was a reason I just got up and left.  
Finally the pizza arrived and everyone dug in. I only put one slice on my place and slowly nibbled at it.  
Rose and Emmett went to get everyone drinks.  
"So let's celebrate hey kids!" Emmett announced as he walked back in, with what I thought was just a coke...  
"by the way guys, its vodka and coke, why not start now hey?" he continued.  
I was handed mine and I just stared at it. Alcohol... Were pregnant women allowed it? I was sure they were allowed a glass of wine every now and then. Ah what the hell, I had no idea what I wanted. So I slowly took a small sip.  
I made it about 2/3 of the way through the glass when the guilt started to kick in, so decided that that was enough.

We finished dinner and packed everything up and decided to watch a movie. The boys wanted action, so we just went with it. Again Edward was trying to cuddle into me, and I just wasn't feeling comfortable, I didn't want his hands near my stomach.  
He saw me squirming again "are you okay?"  
"I just don't feel good, can you take me home please?" I all but begged.  
"Okay" was his simple reply and I grabbed my hand and helped me up.  
"Guys Bella isn't feeling very well, so I'm going to take her home, I think she would feel more comfortable in her own bed."  
"Sorry guys" as mumbled as I looked down at my feet.  
"Don't be sorry Bella, I hope you feel better, ill come see you tomorrow, and just call or text if you need anything" Alice said as he got up to give me a hug, it was all of a sudden hitting me so much harder. No matter what i decided to do about this situation, it was going to change everything. My eyes started to become glassy and I could feel that I was on the verge of tears, luckily Edward started to pull me away.

Edward held the door open for me while I got in the car and again placed my bag in the bag.  
We began the short drive back to my house, and we were still in silence, I was just gazing out the window, at the rain, trying to hide my eyes, wiping away any traitor tears which decided to fall.

As we pulled into my street Edward finally spoke up "I'm so sorry that you feel unwell, maybe we should take you to the doctors tomorrow, or dad could just do it.?"  
"I don't need the doctors yet, I know what's wrong." I replied as we pulled into my driveway and Edward put the car into park.  
"What is it Bella? Is there anything I can do? Can I get you anything?"  
"I ..u-uh..I" I mumbled as I stumbled with trying to get my seatbelt off.  
"you can tell me Bella,"  
"Edward, I'm, uh, I'm pregnant" I somehow managed to get the words out of my mouth, but I couldn't even look at him, I was just staring out at the headlights hitting against the side of the house, the rain coming down harder...  
After what seemed like hours, but was only a matter of seconds, I looked up at Edward to see him staring a me, the emotion on his face was un readable, I had no idea what he was thinking, and this scared me. I quickly grabbed my door handle and got out of the car and quickly got my bag out as well. I began to walk towards the house in the rain, until I felt him grab my wrist.

"Bella..."  
I tried to pull away from him and he only pulled me in closer. I needed space; I didn't want to be touched.  
I could feel the heavy rain sinking in through my clothes "Edward get back in the car and go home your getting wet."  
"What? Seriously? Bella we should talk about this. I'm sorry."  
"Don't be sorry Edward, just go home, I'll speak to you soon"  
I managed to get out of his embrace while he was still in shock of what I said.  
"Bella, please don't do this. I love you more than you know, and I love this baby. We can do this. We can do this, we can be a family."

I quickly gave Edward one last look as I walked into my house...

"No Edward, we can't."

**... so... what did we think?**

**please just dont just read the story and leave,  
leave me a review, tell me what you liked, what you didn't, what i can work on or what you want to happen.  
Hope you all are well!  
catch  
xoxo :D**


	17. Chapter 15

**Sorry for a bit of a wait. And sorry its rather short.**

Merry christmas and a happy new year to you all. I hope 2011 is an amazing year to you all.

I would like to sent a big thanks to Mrs Cullen1994, pollie253, sbreetwilighter, prepyxgurl, chaz21, RachaelCullen, iloveeyessettokill262 and dag2349 for either reviewing, adding story to alerts or additing it to favourites! THANKS!

This chapter is in dear old edwards veiw... so i hope you like it. I had a bit of trouble driving into that mind of his!

I hope you all somewhat enjoy it! just remeber i dont own the characters.. thats about it :)

CH 15:

Previously:  
"Edward, I'm, uh, I'm pregnant" I somehow managed to get the words out of my mouth, but I couldn't even look at him, I was just staring out at the headlights hitting against the side of the house, the rain coming down harder...  
After what seemed like hours, but was only a matter of seconds, I looked up at Edward to see him staring at me, the emotion on his face was unreadable, I had no idea what he was thinking, and this scared me. I quickly grabbed my door handle and got out of the car and quickly got my bag out as well. I began to walk towards the house in the rain, until I felt him grab my wrist.

"Bella..."  
I tried to pull away from him and he only pulled me in closer. I needed space; I didn't want to be touched.  
I could feel the heavy rain sink in through my clothes "Edward get back in the car and go home you're getting wet."  
"What? Seriously? Bella we should talk about this. I'm sorry."  
"Don't be sorry Edward, just go home, I'll speak to you soon"  
I managed to get out of his embrace while he was still in shock of what I said.  
"Bella, please don't do this. I love you more than you know, and I love this baby. We can do this. We can do this, we can be a family."

I quickly gave Edward one last look as I walked into my house...

"No Edward, we can't."

-X-x-X-x-

EPOV

Bella had been acting odd all day. But she wouldn't open up to me. Until finally, when she said that she was pregnant.  
Lord, she just blurted it out and left me there, standing in the rain for god's sake!  
Pregnant... pregnant... Bella... my Bella was pregnant, I got my Bella pregnant.  
As soon as she said those words, my mind was blank, but only for a split second. After that all that was running through my head was images of what life would be like. A baby would mean that Bella and I would always be together, in some way or another. But I already knew I wanted to be with only her, but pictures of me crouched down my hands on Bella's swollen stomach, us laughing together, buying baby clothes, waving goodbye at the school gate. It was all there. It was in that exact moment that I realised no matter how hard this was going to be, so long as we did it together we could do this we could be a family.

But she just left me there. She left me standing there in the pouring rain after telling me she was carrying my child. But that's not what hurt the most, it was her final words 'No Edward, we can't'  
What the Hell did that mean? No we can't be a family? As in she doesn't want to be with me? She wants to do this by herself? Or no she doesn't want the baby?

I realised I was still standing out in the rain, staring aimlessly at Bella's front door. I got back in my car and immediately dialled Bella mobile number.  
'Hi you've reached Bella, I can't answer the phone right now, so leave a message and I'll call you back. Bye'  
"Bella, sweetie. Please just talk to me, tell me what you're thinking, we need to talk about this, Bella, please. I love you."  
I was torn at what to do. She had told me to leave she wanted to be alone. But I didn't want to leave her at a time like this. After sitting in my car for a good 5 minutes, I decided I should leave. It was probably the best idea for me to wrap my head around everything, before Bella and I talked this through.

I drove home on auto-pilot; I couldn't remember any of it. I just kept thinking of Bella and the baby. I pulled in to our garage and made my way into the house.  
"How's Bella Edward?" Alice called out from the lounge.  
"I'm not really sure, tired I suppose" I replied as I stuck my head through the walk-way "I'm just going to head up to bed."  
I walked up the staircase and into my room, shutting the door behind me.  
I crawled into the middle of my bed and sat up against he headboard, bringing my knee's up and wrapping my arms around them.  
Can we do this? I thought to myself. Can Bella and I raise a baby? I mean sure we are young, but we love each other, this baby was made through love. And we have a great support system around us to help. But a baby changes everything. College? A proper career? Travel? Oh Bella has wanted to travel for years. we would have to grow up real quick.  
We would have to give up so so much if we were to have this baby. But there would be so much more to gain, a lifetime of happiness, an undying love. I knew that it was going to be hard, harder than anything we have had to do before. But we could do it together.

But what about Bella's reaction. She wasn't happy about this, she seemed angry. I understand that she would be absolutely terrified but why wouldn't she talk to me.  
I dialled her number again.  
'Hi you've reached Bella, I can't answer the phone right now, so leave a message and I'll call you back. Bye'  
"Bella, it me again. I know that you are probably terrified beyond belief, but I'm scared too. Please just call me let me hear your voice, that you are okay. Please just talk to me, tell me know you feel. I love you more than you know. Bye."  
I hung up the phone 'please Bella please just let us do this' I whispered to myself right as there was a knock against my door.  
"Edward its me, can I come in" Alice asked from the opposite side of the door.  
"uh-huh"  
Alice walked into my room and sat next to me on my bed.  
"You alright? You seem a bit off, you're almost acting like Bella was before she left" Alice asked while rubbing my arm.  
"I think it's the same as her" I replied, I truly didn't know what to say, I wanted to badly to tell her what was going on. She was my sister and knew me best after Bella. And she was Bella's best friend . I just felt I needed to tell someone to help me carry the load, but what about Bella? She might not want people to know.

Then Alice broke me from my own inner monologue. "You can tell me Edward, what-ever it is."  
I gave her a small smile.  
"Do you swear Alice, to never tell a living soul what I am about to tell you? I don't know if it is my place to say this, but I kinda feel like I have to,"  
"Edward what is it, your scaring me?"  
"Alice, promise me."  
"I promise Edward, I promise that I wont tell a living soul. Now tell me what's going on"

"Bella's pregnant."

**So, what did you think?  
Please review i really do hate asking, but its true they make you want to write quicker, and i want to know what your thinking, and what you like and dont like, so dont be afraid to say anything.  
should i do the next chapter in edwards or bellas point of veiw? im leaning towards bellas, because lets me honest i cant write edwards for shit lol.  
thanks for reading!  
:D**


	18. Chapter 16

**Hey people!  
did you catch the People Choice Awards? What did you think? I though Kristen looked amazing... like usual lol **

**Ok so that you so much for the encouragemnet for last chapter, and to habbie22, jessgold94, EdwardCulleniluu, Twilightgurl1917 for your reviews and alerts! :d means the world!**

So here is Chapter 16, i hope you all enjoy it! just rememebr i have no beta (if your keen let me know.. dont know what it really means though lol)  
Please let me know what you think!

READ...

Ch 16  
BPOV

I left him there, just standing in the rain. But I didn't know what else to do. I needed space, I needed time to think, to decide, to clear my head, get my own opinion, without being affected by what other people think.  
This is my life.  
My body.  
My...baby.

I walked into the house to find, Charlie asleep on the couch.  
I quietly walked over to where he lay and softly shook him.  
"Dad, come on, get up. It's time for bed, you're going to hurt your neck and back lying like that."  
Charlie woke with a few grunt.  
"Bells? What are you doing home? I thought you were staying at the Cullen's?"  
"Yea... I ...I was dad... I don't feel well... gonna go to bed." I mumbled out.  
Walking towards the stairs trying to hold back my tears.  
"Night bells. I love you."  
By this time I was at my bedroom door.  
"You too dad." I said as I slipped through the door, closing it and resting my head against it. Tears escaping from my eyes falling to the floor like the raindrops that were falling outside.  
Turning around I saw my window, and could tell that Edward was still out there. I quickly crawled over to my bed and got under the doona, hugging a pillow close to my chest. Tears flowing from my eyes like cascading water-falls. There was no controlling it. I couldn't make it stop.

My phone began to ring, but I refused to answer it. Moments later, I was alerted to a voice message. I knew it would only make me upset, but I had to listen to it anyway.  
"Bella, sweetie. Please just talk to me, tell me what you're thinking, we need to talk about this, Bella, please. I love you."

Hearing his voice, the sincerity made me weep even more knowing that I had abandoned him, left him standing out in the rain after I had just him the biggest news he will probably ever hear. I was a terrible person, I was a terrible person for what I had done to Edward and I was a terrible person because I had no idea what I wanted to do with this situation, the baby.

I turned my phone off, hoping that I would be able to try to relax, to think, and maybe even sleep.  
However, my body had other plans. 10 long sleepless, tearful and overly emotional hours later. I still didn't know what I wanted.  
Charlie came in and checked on me at one point, but I think he saw how red and puffy my eyes were and decided he wasn't going to pry.  
I lay there, hugging the pillow, tears still decorated my face. My mind was going a hundred miles an hour. I don't think I had really registered that I was pregnant, that I was carry a human baby within me. I understand that yes, the baby was made in love, Edward and I love each other. But that doesn't mean we are ready to have a child. Sure one day this would be an option, but now? We are just about to finish high school, and then there is college, we both want careers, we both want to travel; we both want to live a young carefree life. But a baby... hell, we were kids having a kid. If I was being honest with myself, I didn't think we could do this, a baby when we are just kids. It would be so hard. But then my hand grazed my stomach, and my thoughts were paused.

I think I stayed in bed until sometime in the afternoon. Charlie was at work all day, so it was fine for me to stay in bed.  
_tap tap_ at first I thought that I had imagined it. Until I heard it again and this time it was a bit louder _knock knock._  
It was coming from my bedroom door. I knew it wasn't Charlie because he was still at work. That only left Edward. He was the only one who knew where the spare house key was.  
"Come in"  
Edward opened the door and peered through. "Oh Bella" he said with pure sadness in his eyes.  
"I'm sorry"  
"Oh sweetie, what are you sorry for" he said as he walked over to my bed, taking the pillow that I was holding, and placing it at the head of the bed, replacing it with himself in my arms.  
Holding him made me break into a new round of sobs. He just held me and let me get it out. Whispering sweet nothings into my ear, telling me it would be ok.

"I'm sorry" I said again.  
"Bella, it's okay"  
"No Edward it's not, I just left you, I left you standing there in the rain for heaven's sake, after telling you the biggest news you will probably ever hear."  
"Bella, I understand that you are upset and scared, and yes I wish you would have let me be there to comfort you, so we could comfort each other. But I also understand that you needed space." He paused rubbing my arm "But I think that we should, work through this together, I get that it's your body, but don't shut me out. I'm just as responsible as you for this situation, if not more. And for that I'm sorry."  
"Edward..."  
"Yea?"  
"What are we going to do?"

There was silence for a few minutes while we each gathered our thoughts.  
"I think we can do this Bella..."  
"But..." I began to interrupt him, only to have him interrupt me  
"Let me finish" he chuckled. "Like I was saying I think that we can do this. We love each other. I mean I love more then I can even communicate. I would never leave you. I couldn't leave you, and I couldn't leave something that we created together. I know that it will be hard, but we have each other, and mum and dad will help and our friends and your dad. Bella I know we can do this."  
"But Edward we are still kids. We have everything ahead of us."  
"And we can still do everything we have ever wanted to do, it just might not be in the same order, or the exact way you planned it."  
"But a baby Edward, another human being. How can we look after a baby? How can we afford to look after a baby?"  
"I have savings Bella, and we both have jobs. Mum and dad and Charlie won't leave us stranded. So we might not be living in the grand mansion for a while, but we won't be poor Bella, we won't be in poverty. And we won't be alone Bella, we have each other and our family and friends. We can do this. I love you and I love our baby. Please Bella. I promise we can do this."

I just laid there in his arms, gazing off into space.  
Could we do this, everything that Edward said made it sound easy, made it sound like we could do this, maybe we could indeed be a family.

"Edward?"  
"yes sweet"  
"I think that maybe, even though I am completely terrified, and can't really wrap my head around this. Maybe we can do this? We can be a family?"

"Oh Bella." He pulled me closer to his chest holding on to me like he would never let go, kissing my hair. "Thank-you"

We laid there just holding each other, coming to terms that we were actually going to do this. Then Edward spoke up.  
"So I kind of booked us a doctor's appointment, I'm sorry but I figured we would need one no matter what we chose."  
"That's fine. Thank-you Edward. I can barely think straight really."

Edward pulled me from my bed, leaving me to get ready to leave for the doctors. By the time I was ready and looking half way decent, Edward had managed to put together a bit of a meal for. A nice sandwich and chips and a fruit salad... only catch was, I had to eat on the way, apparently we were running late.

The process of going to see the doctor passed me by in a blur. Edward signed me in and answered a lot of the questions the doctor had. I kept apologising for not being quite there, but the doctor, was lovely. Her name was Dr. Kate Denali. And she understood I was scared and confused. So she just let it go. But then it came time for the exam.  
I had to lie down on the table legs up in stirrups; I swear I have never been so embarrassed in my life. No wait, once the internal ultrasound was about to start that is when I was most embarrassed. It was certainly uncomfortable, but Edward held my hand the entire time and kept asking that I was okay.  
"Ok guys, see the screen right there" she said and pointed to the tiny peanut shape on the screen. "That's your baby"  
I looked to Edward and saw that he had glassy eyes and a grin plastered on his face which would put the Cheshire cat to shame. I knew my expression would be mirroring his.  
"That's our baby Edward."  
Edward reached down to wipe away a stray tear. Squeezing my hand even tighter.

"That's our baby."

**And what did you all think?  
please dont just read... please review it helps me to write quicker and i also take your thoughts on board!  
so tell me if its good, bad or ugly!**

**be safe people! and Thanks for reading!  
:D**


	19. Chapter 17

**Hey guys.  
So I know it was a long delay, but I was a tad dissappointed... I got 666(yea i know) hits, but only 2 reviews... plus life happened!**

BUT i do want to say a massive THANKYOU to _Mrs Cullen1994 _and _born2bmyself_... love you guys for your wonderful reviews... this chapter is for you!

anyhoo, here is the next chapter for you. I hope that you really enjoy it, its rather long... well for me it is lol. But please rememebr that I dont have a beta (no idea how to get one either :s) so my spelling, grammer and general writing is rather crap lol.

I would also like to make sure that everyone is aware of these aweful flood we are currently having over here is Australia! any help would be great!

I dont own these characters... a girl can dream though!

Please enjoy and review!

CH17

After the doctors, I was drained. Who would have thought feeling so many emotions would be so tiring.  
Edward and I laid on my bed just cuddling.  
"I'm sorry I wasn't a lot of help at the doctors. I'm still just trying to process what is happening."  
"Its fine Bella. I understand that." Edward said as he lowered his lips to meet mine.  
The kiss was sweet and gentle he was showing me how much he cared.

We sat laid there in silence for a little while longer, just us and our silent Edward spoke up.  
"We're going to be okay Bella, I promise"  
"Mmm Hmm" was my response because in all honesty I was still terrified and didn't really know if this was what _I _wanted.  
Our salience was interrupted but the shrill of Edwards phone going off.

"Hey dad" I heard Edward answer.  
I didn't pay any attention to Edwards conversation with Carlisle, I just stared blankly at the photo of Edward and I laughing freely, which hung on the wall opposite my bed.  
"...Is that okay?" Edward interrupted my thoughts.  
"Huh? Sorry I was out of it."  
"Dad really needs my help and I really don't want to leave you like this but I think I have to go, just so nobody starts to assume anything, until we are ready to tell them. I'm so sorry Bella. Is that okay?"  
"Yea, its fine" I replied looking down at my belly.  
"I've told Alice to come over though. I am so so sorry, but she kind of knows. I was so upset when you shut me out and she was there. I'm sorry Bella, I just had to tell someone."  
"Its fine Edward, she was probably going to be the first person I told anyway. When is she coming?"

"She is on her way; I won't leave until she gets here."  
I just shrugged my shoulders in agreement and snuggled into Edward for what time I had left.  
A few moments later, Edwards phone chirped, signalling a message.  
"Ally is downstairs love. So I have to go. I'll be back soon. Hang in there, okay. I love you, both of you." He said as he planted a kiss on my forehead.  
"Love you too" I replied as I curled myself into a ball and he left.

I don't really know how long I was lying there for I was just trying to keep myself together. How was I meant to react around Alice? I mean I don't have to hide my feelings to her. My reactions won't hurt her.  
A few moments later, but it felt like eternity, there was a light tap at my door.  
"Bella, sweetie, I'm coming in" I heard Alice whisper from behind the door.  
I never looked up.  
I felt the bed shift behind me and then Alice's arms wrapped around me. I couldn't hold it is any more, I had to let it go, my body shook with sobs while Alice tried to hold me together.  
"Oh Bella." She sweetly said as she pulled my tear stained hair away from my face.

I turned so I was curling into her, sobbing into her chest.  
"I.._sob... I-I...I just...I just don't know what to do, Alice _" and with that small statement brought on a brand new way of sobs. I was finally admitting that I was so lost and so confused.

Alice held me until I managed to control my tears. When I was ready she loosened her hold on me and we sat up against my bed head.  
"Can I get you anything?" Alice asked while rubbing my arm.  
"A time machine?"  
"Oh silly Bella." She added with a chuckle. "You wanna talk about it?"  
"I don't know what to do Al, I mean I literally can't muster a coherent thought in my mind."  
"You will Bella, these things take time to wrap your head around, especially because this was such a surprise."  
"Except I'm kind of a short time frame here, before I have to make any decisions."  
"What do you mean? You're not going to you know... terminate are you?"  
"No Ally, but I mean I could leave and disappear, I don't have to ruin Edwards life with this. But it would have to be soon and before he gets attached"  
"How could you even think like that Bella? Edward said downstairs that you want to do this, that you guys are going to be a family, you were even crying when you saw it." She paused for a moment and pulled away slightly. "And how could you even say 'before he gets to attached' I mean are you freakin' kidding me? That boy loves you more than anything else, and he loves this baby. He is already in this til the end Bella. There is no getting out of it now for him"  
"I don't know Alice, I really don't. I mean, I try and be happy about it when I'm around him, but I'm scared shitless, I don't know if I can do this, I don't know if I want to, and then I hate myself for doubting myself, and then I think the baby will hate me because I'm having so many doubts." I had to stop to take in a breath. "I just can't think straight, I'm so lost and I'm trying to stay strong for Edward, but I..."

"Bella, calm down and breathe."  
Alice moved us so that we were facing each other.  
"Bella... I can't even begin to fathom what you are feeling right now, but what I can tell you is that you are going to have so much support behind you, the whole way through this. We all love you, so you won't be doing this alone. And this little baby is going to absolutely adore you because you do love it, if you didn't you would have already had it taken care of."  
That was true, as soon as I knew I was pregnant I knew I couldn't abort it.  
"I'm not trying to decide for you Bella, but this will be okay. I know this isn't how you planned your life to go, but hell, life never works out the way you planned it. I'm sure you will still get to do all the things you've dreamed of, it might just happen in a different order."  
"But what about Edward? This changes his entire future. He says he wants to do this, but what if, when I'm moody and fat he wants out? Or when our screaming newborn wakes us up at 3am and he wants out then? I won't be able to work through that Alice."  
"Bella, this is Edward we are talking about. He absolutely adores you. He loves your and has for awhile and will love you forever. He isn't one who will do thing half heartedly. He gives his all." Alice stops to grab my hand.  
"When I saw him downstairs, well hell I haven't seen him so happy. He was so excited to have seen his baby, your baby Bella, the baby you and him made out of love. And when he was walking out the door, he said 'take care of the two most precious things in my world for me.' It was the sweetest thing I've even heard Bella."  
I wiped away my stray tears. "He really said that?"  
"Yes Bella, he did, he will always love you" Alice replied squeezing my hand a little tighter.  
"I think... I think that deep down I knew that we can do this, and somewhere I know I want to. But I'm just so completely scared, I mean utterly terrified, and that was clouding my judgement."  
Alice sat across from me nodding her head.  
"Thank-you so much for being here for me Alice. You've helped me to truly see what I want, and that we will be able to pull through this."  
"OOOOh Bella!" Alice exclaimed and she crawled across to pull me into a hug. "Let the fun begin hey."

Alice and I stayed on my bed for a couple more hours, just chatting away. Some baby talk as well. Apparently she is going to be number one aunty, and in charge of all shopping trips. She told me everything that was good about this baby. If it wasn't for Alice spending those few hours with me, I wouldn't be feeling this way. I wanted the baby. I loved the baby, and it was our baby.  
Alice had to leave for dinner, but said that Edward would be over in about 40minutes.  
I was so tired so I was just lying on my bed. My hand gravitating to my belly I was aimlessly drawing patterns on it when Edward walked through the door.

"Hey, have a nice afternoon with Alice?"  
"Hey," I replied as I sat up to greet him. "It was good. She was great."  
"I'm glad to hear" he said as he lay on the bed next to me, engulfing me with his arms.  
I continued to draw on my belly. I wasn't afraid of touching it any more.  
"We are going to have to tell people you know." I said looking up to him.  
"Yea, I know, but let's keep in quiet for a week, we will tell them about it next weekend."  
"Okay" I replied, turning my back to Edward so he was spooning me, I laid my hands protectively over my stomach, and Edwards came to overlap mine.  
" I love you, both of you" he whispered into my ear.

-X-x-X-x-

The rest of the weekend flew by. No surprises I spent most of my time with Edward. We talked..A LOT. We discussed a lot about the future, and what we were going to do now that we had this little surprise. It would be decided that that we would attempt to go to college, except we would only study part time for the first year, and we would try to go somewhere close to home, not the other side of the country. We also decided that we were going to tell everyone next weekend. We would tell Esme and Carlisle first, and then the rest of the gang, and then my dad... save the hardest until last.  
The first half of the week followed just a quickly, I was almost scared of being at school. Like everyone would somehow find out, but they hadn't thus far. And every night I would fall asleep with my hands over my belly.

Thursday rolled around and Edward picked me up for school.  
"Good morning lovely, how are we doing today?" He asked as he opened my door for me, before giving me a chaste kiss.  
"Good. I'm nervous for some reason"  
"No need to be love. Just another day at school."

We drove to school just listening to music, Edward holding my hand over the centre consol.  
Once we got to school Edward walked me to my locker.  
"Enjoy your classes love. And I will see you at lunch."  
"Okay I'll see you then. I love you." I said as I leant into his embrace and received a sweet kiss.  
"Love you too" he said as he walked my.

My morning classes passed quickly, thank goodness, because I was starving, my stomach was starting to hurt I was so hungry. Alice and I were leaving our maths class and on our way to the cafeteria.  
"Hey Al, I just have to go to the loo real quick. Do you mind waiting?"  
"Of course not."  
We walked into the nearest girls room and it was surprisingly empty. I went into a cubicle.  
"So, how are you feeling today..." Alice called out.  
I couldn't answer. I couldn't get my body to react.  
"Bella..."  
"Alice..." I choked out.  
"Bella, what's wrong?"  
"Al, I need Edward... I'm... bleeding."

**So... What did you think?  
PLEASE leave me a review and let me know... love? hate? what i can work on? what you want to happen?  
Hope you all have a lovely day/night. and thank you so much for reading!  
:D**


	20. Chapter 18

**Hey guys. hope your all great!**

This chapter goes out to born2bmyself and Mrs Cullen1994. because they are my very dedicated reviewers. thanks so much for them, they are what keeps me going.

Sorry this is a tad later than when i was hoping it was out... i got a tad distracted reading stories.. instead of writing this one. plus RL has gotten a tad shit lately!  
anyhoo, i had alot of trouble writting this one so i would really appriciate the reviews.. even if you tell me that it was crap! And sorry its a tad on the short side :S

Hope you all enjoy! (i own.. well not a lot!)

CH18

**APOV**

Bella was looking a bit better today, now that she has realised that she could do this.  
"So, how are you feeling today..." I called out to Bella while she was in the loo.  
I waited, yet no reply.  
"Bella..." no reply, I was about to call out her name again when she called me.  
"Alice..." Bella choked out from inside a cubicle.  
"Bella, what's wrong?" I was starting to panic. There was terror in Bella's voice.  
"Al, I need Edward... I'm... bleeding."

WHAT! NO!

"Ok bells, just hang on and stay calm it will be fine, I'll go and get him now."  
I ran out of the bathroom as quickly as I could, moving my little legs as fast as they would carry me.  
I slowed down as I got closer to the cafeteria doors as not to make a sceptical of myself. (Although I think the people I passed in the halls think I'm a bit nuts) as I walked through the doors, I saw everyone sitting at the table, Edward was so care-free, smiling and laughing with our friends.

He turned around and saw me. "Hey Al, where's Bella?"  
"Oh, um, she needs a little help with something, can you come with me for a minute?"  
"Alice, what's wrong? Where is she?" Edward was looking panicked, I didn't want to scare him, and I didn't want the others to follow.  
"Edward please, come one, she's in the bathroom"  
As soon as I said bathroom, Edward was up and moving away at a quickening pace.

"I'll be back in a few minutes" I called out to the rest of the gang as I followed Edward.  
"Edward slow down, wait." I called out to him.  
Edward stopped in his tracks and turned to look at me "Alice, what's going on?"  
"Bella, went to the loo, but then called out for me to go and get you. She said... she was bleeding."  
As soon as I mentioned bleeding, Edward was running off again to get to Bella.  
"Edward wait!" I yelled as I ran and reached for his arm, managing to stop him.  
"You can't go in there like that, you have to be calm. Bella is probably terrified, scared out of her mind. As scared and worried as you are, you have to put on a brave face, stress and terror will only make things worse for Bella at this point in time."

Edward let out a heavy breath.  
"You're right. I'm just so scared, and she just started to come around on the idea. This can't happen Alice."  
"No matter what happens you guys will be fine, you'll make it through anything. Now wait here and I will poke my head in and see if anyone is in the bathroom."  
I looked and a junior was walking out, other than that it was empty.  
After the young girl passed us I turned to Edward. "Go in." I said as I held the door open for him.

**EPOV**

When Alice told me that Bella was bleeding I felt like my heart had stopped beating that my stomach had fallen to my feet, that something was caught in my throat. I took off running I had to get to her. I was freaking out. I needed to know what was happening. But Alice was right. I had to calm down, or at least act calm, I had to calm Bella down and comfort her. If everything was going to be okay I had to keep her calm.

I walked into the girls bathroom.  
"Bella, sweetie, It's me, please let me in." I walked up to the only locked cubicle.  
The dial slowly went from occupied to vacant. The door creaked open. And Bella fell into my chest and sobbed silently into me. I pulled Bella up and held her against me and tried to hush her, rubbing her back and hair. I looked over my shoulder to see Alice standing by the door. Her eyes glassy on the brink of tears. I nodded at her and picked Bella up in my arms, carrying her bridal style. Alice opened the door for me.

We walked in silence. Bella's arms wrapped around my neck. We were heading to the front of the school when we spotted the rest of the gang. They all turned to look at us, shock clearly written across their faces.  
I walked straight past them. Walking out the doors and towards my car.  
"Edward what's happening?" Emmett asked as they all followed me to the car. He opened the door for me.  
"I have to get Bella to dad, or at least some other doctor."  
I sat Bella down in the passenger's seat, but she wouldn't let go of my neck.  
"Bella, sweetie you have to let me go, I'll be sitting next to you in a few seconds, please we have to get you to a doctor, just to check everything out."  
I kissed Bella on her forehead and she slowly removed her hand from my neck I shut the door and walked around to the other side of the car.

"I'm going to the hospital Al," and I nodded at her. She would take care of getting us signed out.  
I got in the car and looked at Bella.  
"We are going to be okay, it's all going to be okay." I grabbed her hand.  
Bella started crying again. "But what...but what if I've lost the baby... I just started to want this. This is my entire fault. I'm so so sorry."  
I bought Bella's hand up to my mouth and kissed it.  
"You listen to me Bella. This is NOT your fault. Do you understand that? You didn't do this. If... If you have lost the baby, then it was just meant to be. And we will be okay, we will work through it. But we just have to hope for the best okay. "  
Bella just nodded and I started up the car and headed towards the hospital.

We drove in near silence, except for the sound of Bella's sobs everything now and then, and me reassuring her that it will all be okay. I held her hand the entire time.  
We pulled into the hospital and I carried Bella in. Once a nurse saw that I was carrying Bella, they bought us a wheel chair.  
"Can you please page Dr. Carlisle Cullen for me please? I'm his son Edward."  
"Sure no problem."  
The lady walked off back to the desk and I sat down with Bella. I just kept contact with her, always holding her hand, rubbing her back, arms, legs, hair, kissing her hands and forehead and cheek. Telling her I loved her, and that we would be okay.

After a few minutes I saw Carlisle walk towards. I stood up and pushed Bella towards him.  
"Edward, Bella, what's wrong?" he looked at us worry in his eyes.  
"It's Bella. She's bleeding."  
Carlisle looked confused. He looked down at Bella and saw her distraught face.  
"She is bleeding, and she is pregnant." I confirmed.  
Carlisle looked up at me with shock.

"WHAT"  
"What?"  
"Huh?"  
But it wasn't him saying this. It was coming from behind us.

**so what did you all think? please tell me it helps me to write better and quicker.  
Do you hate it? love it? like it? let me know anything.**

Hit that button!

V  
V  
V  
V  
V  
V  
V  
Cheers guys, have a good day/night!


	21. Chapter 19

**Hey all!**

**Massive thank-you to _Twilightgurl1917_ and **_**Mrs Cullen1994 **_**for your wonderful reviews! This chapter is for you guys!  
Also to **_**SabrinaCullen2010 and lestat00**_** for adding this story to alerts! :D means the world to me!  
**

**So I had a bit of trouble writing this chapter, and I know that it is short but I'm completely exhausted and need to go to bed, so it will just have to do!  
**

**I hope your guys get some enjoyment from it, and I would love for you guy to REVIEW!  
it makes it so much easier to write knowing that people actually want you to do this! :D even if you tell me constructive criticism, I would love it all!**

**So here is chapter 19.**  
**I OWN NOTHING...but the storyline!**  
**ENJOY!**

**CH 19**

**Previously:**  
After a few minutes I saw Carlisle walk towards. I stood up and pushed Bella towards him.  
"Edward, Bella, what's wrong?" he looked at us worry in his eyes.  
"It's Bella. She's bleeding."  
Carlisle looked confused. He looked down at Bella and saw her distraught face.  
"She is bleeding, and she is pregnant." I confirmed.  
Carlisle looked up at me with shock.

"WHAT"  
"What?"  
"Huh?"  
But it wasn't him saying this. It was coming from behind us.

**EPOV  
**I felt sick to my stomach. Not only was my Bella and my baby possibly in trouble, but our family was here and knew. We didn't want it to happen like this. They weren't meant to find out like this.  
I looked down to Bella, who was still in the wheel chair. Even more fear was in her eyes. I don't even know how that it possible.

Carlisle broke us out of our trance.  
"I think it would be best if I check Bella out. And then we will discuss this? Okay?"  
I grabbed the handles of Bella's wheelchair and slowly turned to the people behind me, my family. I gave them a grimace of a smile and turned back towards Carlisle, but not before seeing Charlie walk through the front doors.

I pushed Bella along the hall way until we stopped at a room and Carlisle told us to go in while he went to get some equipment. I rolled Bella over to the other side of the desk and sat down next to her. I grabbed both her hands in mine.  
"It's going to be okay. I promise you Bella. No matter what, it's going to be okay."  
Bella just laid her head on my shoulder. And began to cry again.  
"But everyone is here, everyone heard."  
"Yes they are here Bella. But they are here because they care. And because of that they will support us. They might not like the idea to start with, but they will come around." I said to her hopefully calming some of her nerves.

Carlisle walked into the room and sat down behind the desk.  
"Okay. What is going on."  
Bella and I looked at each other and then back to Carlisle.  
"I'm about 8 weeks pregnant. And everything was going fine. But then I went to the bathroom and there was blood. And now I'm scared. I can't lose the baby Carlisle, we just can't." Bella started sobbing again and I wrapped my arms around her the best I could given the fact she was in the wheel chair still.  
"Okay Bella. I know that you must be absolutely terrified right now, but I need you to calm down. This isn't good for you or the baby." Carlisle said.  
At the word baby Bella's started to calm down. Her breathing was now under control.  
"Now Bella, what sort of bleeding did you have? Was there a lot of blood, or just a little bit, was it almost like it was flowing out of you? "  
"Um, I don't know, I just saw it and freaked out. It probably wouldn't have been as much as it was if I had my period I suppose?"  
"Well it sounds like you were just spotting Bella. Which can happen during the first trimester of pregnancy. It's like your body is getting ready to menstruate so all the hormone levels increase, but it doesn't increase enough, because you are pregnant. But I want to do an ultra-sound just to be sure okay?"  
I looked at Bella and she just nodded her head in response to my dad.

Carlisle left the room again to go and get a portable ultra-sound machine.  
"See, it's fine, it's all going to be okay. Dad just thinks its spotting."  
"But what if it isn't Edward? What if I didn't see it right. What if there was more and I've hurt the baby, or worse?"  
"Shhh Bella sweetie. Just calm down."

With that Carlisle walked back into the room pushing a cart with the machine on it.  
"If I could just get you to lie on the table Bella and lift up your shirt and pull your pants down a little bit."  
I helped Bella out of the wheel chair and up onto the table  
"Sorry this will be cold" my dad said as he began to swirl the wand over Bella's stomach. It was this point that I prayed to god that everything would be okay, our baby would be there, and would be fine.  
He seemed to be taking quite awhile with the ultra-sound. And not saying anything to Bella and I.  
I looked down at Bella lying on the table and she was chewing on her bottom lip, her eyes glassy. I was still holding her hand and rubbing little circles on it.  
"Okay." Carlisle said and looked up to us both.  
Silence.  
"What is it dad?" I said in a hoarse voice, layered with worry.

"That" he pointed to the screen and flipped a switch, a steady and strong thumping echoed around the room "Is my grand-baby and its heartbeat. And it seems to be fine and healthy"  
I leaned down and kissed Bella. She was smiling ear to ear. A few stray tears running down her cheeks. I looked at her worriedly  
"Happy tears" she said. "So it's okay? I haven't done anything to it?"  
"Bella, you're doing everything fine. These things happen some times. It happens in about 25% of pregnancies so it's okay. But no excess stress okay?"  
Bella nodded "but have you seen what is facing us in the waiting room?"  
"Ah about that. I think you should get cleaned up and then I think we need to have a little chat okay? The three of us?"

Carlisle left to return the ultra-sound machine, while I helped Bella to get cleaned up. I stole quick kisses from her, and whispered sweet nothings to her. We sat back down in the chairs, my arm wrapped around Bella's shoulders, as we waited for Carlisle to return.  
Carlisle walked back in and plonked himself back in his chair.  
"So a baby, wow. This is big!"  
I looked at dad shocked. He was okay with this? Was he really acting like this? So carefree?  
"I mean, I thought we taught you guys to be safe?"  
"We always were dad. But there was just this one time"  
"It's always that one time."He chuckled "And now everything has changed."  
"Dad you acting rather calm about it all, are you sure that you are okay?"  
"Oh I wouldn't say I'm exactly calm Edward. I mean I am slightly disappointed, you two are only children, and now you're about to raise one. But there is nothing I can do about changing it now. What's done is done, and we just have to play with the cards we are dealt."  
He looked up to us with a smile.  
"So what are your plans for all of this? No matter what you choose you will have our full support."  
"We are keeping the baby." Bella spoke up. "I wasn't sure about it to start with, I didn't want this to ruin Edwards life. But then we decided we were going to do this. I've only really wanted it 100% for the last week or so. I've been so scared otherwise. Which was why I thought I did something wrong." By this point Bella had her hand placed protectively over her stomach.

"I know that you must be absolutely terrified Bella. But you must believe me when I say that we will support you through this. We will help you where we can. But in saying that, it's not all going to be handed to you on a silver platter."  
Bella and I nodded our heads in agreement. "We understand that, and thanks dad." I said to him.  
"So it starts here. You need to tell everyone else what is going on. I'm fairly sure that they all heard you when I first arrived so I think you just need to bring them up to speed."

We got up and went to walk out the door.  
"I moved them all into the conference room." he said with a hopeful smile "Three doors down to the left" he added and we shut the door behind us.

We walked up to the door hand in hand.  
" Are you ready for this?" I asked her as I bought her hand up to kiss it  
"As ready as I'll ever be I suppose."  
"Okay. Let's do this" I said as I gave her one chaste kiss.  
I placed my hand on the then and pushed in down.  
I looked to Bella one last time... "Breathe."

**SO? What did you all think? Please let me know not matter what you thought. Loved it? Hated it? What can I fix? What do you want to see happen?  
Well I hoped you guys like it! Hopefully I'll get to update next week sometime!  
Have a great day!  
love yas!  
xoxo**

REVIEW :D


	22. Chapter 20

**One review last chapter :( well a massive thank you yet again to _Mrs Cullen1994_ for your wonderful review! this is for you!  
Welcome to any new readers, including idk-im-am-idiot and theisis70 whho added this story to alerts! :D**

Sorry about the slight delay in the chapter, I got addicted to reading, you know how it is. Plus uni is back as well now!

**I hope you all enjoy this.**

CH 20

BPOV

I was terrified, absolutely terrified. Even though Carlisle seemed to take the news rather well, I knew that this would be a completely different scenario. This was my father, the man who carried around a gun for a living. He was a dad like every other dad. He just wanted what was best for his little girl. Good grades, nice things, not to start thinking about boys until they are at college and not to get pregnant at such a young age! All I could think right now was '_Sorry Daddy_'.

Edward squeezed my hand "breathe." he said while looking at me with a reassuring smile, and with that he grabbed the handle of the door and opened it.  
We stepped into the room silently and Edward shut the door behind us. Surprisingly nobody had said anything yet, they were all just staring at us.

I looked up to Edward. I had no idea what to do.  
"So as you guys heard Bella is pregnant, and was bleeding. But thankfully everything is fine, and both her and the baby are doing fine." Edward announced to everyone while wrapping his arm around me.  
But his statement started the ball rolling;  
"You're pregnant?"  
"When?"  
"Why didn't you tell us?"  
"Oh Bella!"  
Everyone said at once.  
I wrapped my arm around Edward for support  
"Yes, I am pregnant. And I am so so sorry that this has happened, but it has, and there isn't much we can really do about it now. I'm about 8 weeks along and we have known for about 2 or 3 weeks. We had planned on telling you all this weekend. And I'm so sorry that we didn't tell you sooner, it's just that we didn't know what we were going to do. Well... I didn't know what I wanted to do." I paused so I could catch my breath as I really didn't breathe during my speech. "But we know what we are going to do now, and we are going to be keeping the baby. We know it is going to be endless amount of work, but this is what we want and I hope that you all can support us in that."

Edward leaned down and kissed me on my head.  
The kids went to talk but Esme silenced then.  
"I thought you guys were being safe. I mean you both have been raised always knowing to be safe." She said as she rose from her chair at the conference table.  
"Mum, we were all the time. But it was just one time."  
"Yes Edward, but that one time now gives you a child." Esme walked closer to me placing her hand on my shoulder."Why didn't you come to me Bella, to us?"  
I looked into her eyes. It seemed the anger had now retreated in her eyes, now mainly showing worry.  
"I was scared; I didn't want anyone to know. I couldn't really understand it all myself, let alone involve other people. I also hated myself for how I felt about the whole situation. I seriously thought about getting rid of it. I didn't want to be judged." I looked up to Esme with a weak smile. "We really were going to tell you this weekend. We just wanted to know exactly how we felt before we told other people who would probably try to change our minds. I'm sorry."  
"Oh Bella." Esme said as she wrapped her arms around me.

We spent the next 20 minuets talking to everyone about what has happened and what we have planned for the future, or what we were planning at least. Edward always had his arm wrapped around my waist, supporting me, always emphasising that we would be doing this together, that he wouldn't leave me. By the end of the discussion it seemed that most people were coming around to the idea that Edward and I were having this baby. They may not have been ecstatic about it all, but they were accepting it. Everyone that was except my dad. He hadn't said one word the entire time we had been in there he was either staring at the wall behind us or at the table.

We all started to file out of the room, deciding that home would be the best option for everyone right now.  
"Do you want me to drive you home love?" Edward whispered in my ear, then kissed my temple.  
"I think that it might be best if I go home with my dad. He hasn't said anything to me yet, so I think I need to talk to him."  
"I understand love. But please call me after you have spoken to him. I don't really like being without you, especially after everything that has happened today. I need to make sure that the both of you are fine."  
"Well aren't you Mr. Protective then." I giggled at Edward. "I'll be sure to call you after I have spoken to him. I think it would also be a good idea if we both talk to him as well. He probably feels a bit ambushed right now."  
"Bells?" my father asked  
"yea, I'm coming dad." I replied with a smile.  
"You're right. So I will talk to you soon. I love you. Both of you." Edward said good-bye as he wrapped me in a warm embrace and gave me a sweet chaste kiss  
"Bye, we love you too." I replied as I followed my dad to his car.

We silently go into the car. I honestly had no idea what to do. I was expecting him to yell at me, to scream. Anything really, but not silence, that's what was killing me!  
I reached across and grabbed my dad's arm "daddy? Please say something. Anything."  
"What do you want me to say Bella? That I'm jumping for joy? Because I can't do that. I'm terrified, my little girl has got herself into such a predicament, and there is nothing I can do. I feel like such a failure. I have failed you bells. I shouldn't have let anything like this happen."  
My heart dropped. He blamed himself? This wasn't his fault. There was nothing he could have done that would have changed the outcome.  
"Daddy, you're not a failure. This isn't your fault. There is nothing that you could have done which would have changed how this turned out. It was Edward and I who did this. We forgot. We were the ones who risked it. You have raised me so well dad, so don't you dare think for one minute that you are a failure. If anything that should be me."

We sat in silence for a little while until we arrived home. Where I went into the lounge room and sat down on the couch.  
"Can I get you anything to eat or something Bells? I don't really know how all this goes."  
"I'm fine for the moment thanks dad. But I think we should talk about this."  
"What are you going to do bells? I mean there isn't a lot we can really say about it, because its already been done. So I suppose I just want to know how are you going to do this?"  
"Well, as you know Edward and I are going to keep the baby. Believe me I know that we are just kids but we believe that we can do this. We will both eventually go to college, it may have to be part time but we will go. We will get jobs, earn money. Hopefully we will be fine."  
"But you didn't always think that?"  
"No. When I first found out I didn't want to tell Edward. I don't think I really wanted it. I didn't want it to ruin his life and it would have completely changed everything that I have ever wanted in life. But after talking about it, a lot, I realised that I could still have everything I have ever wanted, it would just be in a different order and maybe not exactly the way I had planned on it being."  
"And Edward?"  
"Edward, and maybe a little bit of Alice, talked to me and made me realised that deep down this is what I truly wanted. Edward loved the baby as soon as I told him about it. If anything he was hurt by my original thoughts, but wanted me to make up my own mind."  
"He loves you Bells."  
"Yea I know. And because of that, I know that we can make it work." I looked up to my dad " All you need is love right?" I added with a giggle.  
"Apparently."He chuckled "I love you bells. Always remember that. And I will do everything I can to support you guys."

I felt the tears begin to well up as I wrapped my arms around my dad. Charlie was never really one to show much emotion, but he wrapped his arms tightly around me, kissing the top of my head.  
"I love you too dad, so much." I said into his chest.  
I lifted my head to look at my dad.  
"So how does it feel gramps?"  
"Oh good god kid! I'm far to young to be a Grandpa" he chuckled, pulling me back into a hug.

**So what did you all think? I know it was all just a bit of fluff, but I really want to know what you all think?  
Did you Love it? Hate it? Anything you want to see or what I can change?  
Please it all helps for a better story!  
**

**Hope you are all great, and have a fabulous weekend!  
xoxo**


	23. Chapter 21

**Hi,  
so again, a massive thank you to _Mrs Cullen1994_ and _born2bmyself_ for their wonderful reviews.  
**  
**I really hope everyone enjoys this chapter, its a tad longer then the ones i have done in the past.  
so please read, review and enjoy!**

Disclaimer: I dont own the characters, just this storyline! 

CH 21

BPOV

The next seven weeks just flew by. Everything was going relatively smoothly. There had been no more issues like the bleeding, thank god. I suppose the worst thing that had happened was morning sickness. I was lucky enough not to get it every day, maybe 2 times a week, but when it came, it came good. So bad, that sometimes I wouldn't even make it to school in the mornings. School, well there was an interesting topic. People at school had their suspicions with what was wrong with me, especially after some people seeing Edward carrying me out of the school that day. But I was lucky that I hadn't started showing yet, once that happened I don't think it would be as easy to hide.

Everyone had been extremely supportive; I think my dad surprised me the most. He would let Edward stay over a lot more now, he always made sure I was eating healthily, and would go and get me my odd food craving when Edward wasn't here. He was so excited to become a grandpa, even if he thought he was too young.

Edward had been amazing; he stayed over a lot more, now that Charlie was allowing it to become a regular occurrence. But it wasn't like anything happened, I was still scared about doing that with a baby inside of me, as much as the doctor told me it was fine. Edward was more here to keep me calm, and do random food runs when I had a weird craving. But I think him always being around was more for his benefit, whenever we would be apart he would always be texting and calling to check that I was alright. It was sweet, but also got a bit annoying; I mean I was pregnant, not dying!

Today was just like any other Saturday. Edward was coming over later for breakfast. Charlie had already left for work. And then we were hanging out at Edward's house with everyone, and planning a short getaway for after graduation, which was only a few weeks away.

After lying in bed, just relaxing, I finally decided it was time I got up and got ready for the day, Edward would be here in an hour as well.  
I went and had a shower, relaxing in the warm water. I walked back into my room in just my towel; I wasn't sure what I was going to wear today. I put on my knickers and undies, and searched my wardrobe for something to wear finally deciding on denim shorts, t-shirt and cardigan. I slipped my shorts on, well it was more like struggled. They wouldn't do up. I sucked in as far as I could, but nothing would work. I turned to the mirror on the back of my door to see how close I was getting to doing the button up. And that's when I noticed it, between my hips, a protruding bump. My baby.

I pulled out my phone and held down the number 1.  
"Good morning sweetheart. Couldn't wait to hear my voice hey?"  
"Yes, yes good morning Edward. Can you come over now? Instead of in half an hour?"  
"Bella what's wrong? Why do you need me there now? Are you okay?"  
"Calm down Edward, I'm fine. Just come over now. See you soon"  
"Bel-"  
I hung up on him, he would have just kept going on and on about what was wrong, until I told why I wanted him here early, and I wanted this to be a surprise.

I just stood in front of the mirror, looking at my bump, running my hand along it.  
I was so lost in the moment I didn't realise how much time had passed until I heard the knocking on the front door.  
I raced down the stairs to see Edward, still dressed in undone shorts and a bra.  
As I opened the door, I tried to cover my stomach.  
"Not that I'm opposed to you running around me with just a bra and shorts on, but do you mind telling me why I you hung up on my with me, without me even knowing if you were okay and why I had to race over?"  
"Oh don't be over-dramatic, I told you I was fine, and I wanted to show you something."  
"Oh, what?"  
And with that I removed my hands from near my bump  
"This."

"Wha-" Edward stopped mid sentence, his mouth agape. "Oh...My...God!"  
Edward grabbed me around the waist and spun me around before placing my feet firmly back on the ground and knelt in front of me.  
He placed one hand on either side of my small, but definite bump.  
"Oh hello in there. Look at you trying to show the world that you are here."  
I couldn't help but chuckle. "Edward what are you doing? Get up." I said with a giggle.  
"Bella, sweetie." He stood back up to my level to give me a kiss "this is so exciting, it makes it even more real, like there is physical proof that there is another human growing inside of you right now."  
"It's so exciting, it's great" I smiled at him and giving him a quick kiss "It's so exciting, that I can't even fit into my shorts anymore" I added with a chuckle.  
"Well I think that it is absolutely gorgeous. You are absolutely gorgeous Bella."

Edward put his hands on my bump once more, as we just gazed at each other, goofy smiles on our faces. That was until my stomach had other ideas and decided to grumble.  
"Breakfast time?" Edward asked.  
"Breakfast time."

Edward and I had breakfast, French toast with strawberries and maple syrup, and then decided to go to his place, after I decided on wearing linen shorts instead, they actually still fitted me.  
"Esme is going to be so excited about all of this, absolutely thrilled, oh and not to mention Alice. She'll probably want to take you out shopping first chance she can get."  
"just because I don't fit one pair of shorts doesn't mean I need a whole new wardrobe."

Once we arrived at Edward's we walked into the kitchen, knowing all too well that Esme always baked on a Saturday.  
"Oh Bella, it's lovely to see you. And aren't you just absolutely glowing" Esme welcomed me as she pulled me into a hug.  
"Oh thank you Esme, it's lovely to see you again too, it's been too long, what 12 hours?" I said with a giggle.  
Edward came and wrapped and arm around me.  
"Well look at you two, all smiles" Esme said chuckling at us.  
"Oh you will be too mum."  
"I beg your pardon?" Esme asked a tad confused.  
"Show her Bella."  
And with that I slowly pulled my cardigan away and lifted my top up to show off my little bump.  
"Oh my," Esme said covering her mouth with her hand. "Well isn't that the most gorgeous thing you have ever seen?" she said with glassy eyes.  
"I know I'm gorgeous mum but you don't have to tell everyone" Emmett said as he walked into the kitchen "wow, well would you look at that" he added.  
"At what?" Alice added as she walked in behind Emmett.  
"Oh My God! Bella!" she squealed running up to me, hugging me and placing her hands on my stomach. "It's so cute. It literally came up over night!" she exclaimed.  
"Yes I know that, I only noticed when my shorts wouldn't do up." I realised I had said too much.  
"Clothes don't fit?" Alice looked at me, eye brows raised.  
I didn't reply.  
"We need to go shopping then!" I just grumbled in return.  
"Alice." Edward moaned and rolled his eyes.

After everyone had gotten over the excitement of my newly formed bump, we began to talk about our graduation trip. We knew at the time frame we were thinking of going and I would be five and half months, well closer to six months pregnant by then, so it wasn't going to be anything too extreme.  
By late afternoon we had decided on road tripping it down to California in two cars and staying in this sweet little beach house that we had found on a renting website. We would be staying down there for a week.

We were all just lounging around the couch when Edward spoke up "well, I'm starting to get hungry so I'm taking Bella out for dinner. We will see you guys later."  
Edward stood up and smiled at me and took my hand.  
"Okay? I guess we will see you guys later." I replied as I got up and followed Edward. We were followed with a chorus of good-bye's.  
"What's with the sudden decision to go out for dinner?" I asked "not that I mind" I added.  
"I thought we should we should go out and celebrate, I mean this is a big thing."  
I just looked at Edward, my eye-brows raised.  
"You know I didn't mean it like that" he replied, starting to sound panicked.  
"I know I'm just joking" I laughed, Edward just rolled his eyes.

We went to the local diner for dinner. I decided on the meat pizza, while Edward went all out and ordered the steak. It was a lovely meal, Edward didn't stop smiling, and he was like the Cheshire cat. It made me so happy that he was happy. If this is what he is like over discovering my little bump, what will he be like when I get bigger? When we feel the baby kick for the first time? Who knows, but I knew I couldn't wait.

We finished dinner and walked back out to the car. I started to feel a bit queasy. Something on that pizza was not agreeing with me.  
"Hey Edward do you mind if I sit in the back seat, I'm just feeling a little bit queasy?"  
"How sick do you feel? Should I take you to the doctors?"  
"Edward, it is fine, I probably just ate too much. But can I sit in the back? So I can spread out just a little bit?"  
"Yes, of course, sure."

Edward helped in into the back seat so I was comfy, and I had my seatbelt on. I felt like I was a child to him. Oh well good practise I suppose.  
"I love you" he said as he gave me a quick kiss.  
"I love you too" I added just before he shut the door. But I saw the smile on his face.  
Edward started the car and we were on our way home.

It had been such a lovely day and I just didn't want it to end. We even got a red light, at the only set of lights we had to go through, which gave us more time to talk.  
"You excited to show your dad the bump? He will be ecstatic" Edward said from the front seat.  
"Oh he will love it" I replied.  
With that the light turned green and Edward moved one and I was content, my hands resting on my growing belly, until I heard it.

"Bella..." followed by heavy screeching of car brakes.

**So what did you all think?  
Love it? Hate it? tell me how I can improve, and what you would like to see happen in the future..  
Im thinking i wont update the next chapter until I get atleast 4 reviews... I know I said i would never be one of those people who holds chapters at ransom, but oh well.  
I hope you all have a wonderful day, and got some enjoyment out of this update!  
xoxo**


	24. Chapter 22

**Hi all!**

so there was a slight delay on this chapter, but i asked for 4 reviews for the last chapter, and i didnt get them, but i got sick of waiting so here is the next chapter!  
I would like to say a massive THANKYOU to _Mrs Cullen1994_ (Like always, but how i love it!) and _SabrinaCullen2010_ and _born2bmyself _for your wonderful reviews, they were what made me write, so this chapter is for you guys. Also _swimprincess47 _for adding it to favourites!

so from what i read, you werent keen on the cliffy? Im sorry. hopefully you guys like this chapter, it is longer then what i usually do as well.

**All i can say now, is read my pretties, please let me know what you think!  
**

CH 22

_Previously:_  
_"You excited to show your dad the bump? He will be ecstatic" Edward said from the front seat._  
_"Oh he will love it" I replied._  
_With that the light turned green and Edward moved one and I was content, my hands resting on my growing belly, until I heard it._

_"Bella..." followed by heavy screeching of car brakes._

BPOV

"Please, oh please."  
I was removed from the darkness and now was stuck in the shade of grey.  
I could hear mumblings around me. I could feel pain; oh I could definitely feel pain.  
I was confused. Why was I like this? Who was talking? Where was everyone?  
Edward.  
The car screeching.  
The baby.

I used all the strength that I had to pry my eyes open.  
"Bella? Oh Bella sweetie, that's it, open your eyes."  
Not the exact voice I was expecting. "Dad?"  
"Yes Bella, it's me, it's okay you're going to be fine."  
"Daddy." The tears began to start flowing I had no idea what was happening.  
"Shh Bella, it's okay, it's all going to be okay." He said rubbing my arm. "Just calm down, it will all be okay."

I had managed to get my breathing under control, and calm myself down. I turned and looked at my dad.  
"Daddy, please, what is going on?"  
"Bella, well there was an accident. Do you remember anything about it?"  
I laid there in the hospital bed for moment as I collected my thoughts.  
"We were on our way home from dinner, and we stopped at a red light, and then it turned green so we drove on, but then Edward said my name and all I heard was the screeching of car brakes." I just gazed at my dad.  
"We were on our way home from a special dinner, we were so happy daddy, and we were going to show you my bump."  
The tears began to flow again.  
"Daddy, where's Edward? How's the baby?"  
"You see Bells." He paused in thought and held my hand. "When you guys drove through that intersection, there was a drunk driver who ran the opposite red light, Edward noticed and slammed his brakes on so hard it pretty much caused his Volvo to stop dead in its tracks, which meant that the front of the car took pretty much all of the force, all of the impact. Edward did everything he could do in order to keep you and the baby safe."

Nothing.  
Nothing was in my head. I was staring at the wall behind my father, my mouth hanging open.  
"Please, just tell me dad. How's the baby?" my hands instinctively moving to the bump "Where is Edward?"  
"You and the baby are fine. You have a few cuts and bruises, and a slight concussion. But you are both fine."  
I rubbed my hands over the bump, knowing everything was fine inside of it. "And Edward?"  
"Well..." Charlie took a deep breath and held my hand. "Edward didn't make it out-"  
"WHAT!" I sobbed.  
"Let me finish Bella. As I was saying, Edward didn't make it out as well as you." I breathed a sigh of relief, just to know that he was alive.  
"The car hit his side of his car, so he took the brunt of the impact. He is alive Bells. But he isn't doing great. He has a broken arm and ankle, four broken ribs, he is black and blue all over, and is currently unconscious. He has had a lot of swelling on the brain, so they have tried treating him for that as well, but if that doesn't work, they will have to place him into a medically induced coma."  
"A-a a coma?"  
"A medically induced one Bella. One what they can take him out of once the swelling goes down, but hopefully it won't get to that stage, and the drugs will work for him and relieve the pressure."  
"Can I see him? I need to see him dad!" I said almost freaking out. All this information was just too much to handle. I had to see that it was all true for myself.  
"Sweetie, please calm down, you need to calm down, your body has been through so much, you just need to rest so you can heal, and you can't stress out the baby."  
As soon as my father mentioned the baby, I started to calm down, this was something I could to for Edward, I would look after this baby. It would be one less thing he would have to worry about when he woke up.  
"I'll go out and see if I can find a doctor to come in here and then you can ask if you can go and see Edward."  
Charlie rubbed my hand and then stood up to go and find a doctor.

I was left alone with my thoughts while he was gone. But in all honesty, there weren't a lot of them. I just couldn't understand how this had happened. Why had it happened to us?  
After a while of me just staring at the wall across from my bed, Charlie walked back into the room, followed by a lady in a lab coat, and surprisingly Esme and Carlisle.  
Carlisle and my dad sat on my left side, while Esme and stood on my left, holding my hand and giving me the best smile she could muster.  
I looked between her and Carlisle "I'm so so sorry." I sobbed.  
"Oh sweetheart you can't apologise, you have done nothing wrong. It was the other driver. Don't you dare blame yourself. It will all be okay." Esme replied rubbing my arm gently.  
I tried to smile back at her, and then I turned my attention to the doctor.

"Hi Bella, my name is Dr Wilde, and I have been and will be looking after both you and Edward while you guys are in hospital." She said with a smile.  
"Now I know that you want to know about Edward. And for the moment he is doing okay. But I want to talk about you first, okay?"  
I nodded in response.  
"Okay. So as you know you were involved in a two car accident, you car being the one with the most impact, and most of that impact was found on the front drivers side. You were extremely lucky to be here with just the little injuries that you have, given the damage. Now as you may already know you have quite a few cuts and bruises, mainly on your arms and legs and also around your chest. You also have a slight concussion, and have been unconscious for a few hours. Also, because of the fact that you are indeed pregnant I believe that it is in everyone's best interest to keep you in hospital on pain medication for a couple of days, just so that we can keep an eye on you and the baby. We don't want any extra damage to be done to either on you."  
I gave her a simple nod in agreement. It wasn't like I could argue with her decision any way.

"And Edward?" I asked in nothing more than a whisper.  
"Edward, well Edward has sustained injuries which are much more substantial than yours. He has and broken ankle and arm on his left side, as that was where majority of the impact was taken, he is also suffering from broken ribs and is nearly covered in bruises with many cuts and lesions. All of this will heal with time and rest. " She informed me.  
"And his brain? There was word of maybe being put into a coma?" I asked looking at the doctor, but taking glances at Esme only to me met with glassy eyes.  
"When Edward was emitted into hospital he was unconscious, and his body was not overly responsive, so after running CT scans, we were notified about the swelling of his brain due to the trauma. Now we have administered a drug that does help to relieve the swelling, and we are hopeful that it does work, however we do have to prepare you all with the prospect that if it doesn't work, we will have to place Edward into a medically induced coma until the swelling resides."

I just laid there trying to process everything.  
"Do you have any questions for me Bella?"  
"Can I go and see him?" I asked.  
"Not at the moment, I would like to get an ultrasound of the baby first, but I will send a technician right down and then you can see him, however whenever you leave this room, you must be in a wheel chair and remain so until you return. Also I will go and get a nurse to administer you some more pain relief."  
I nodded and as Dr Wilde was about to leave the room I quickly added "None of these drugs are hurting the baby are they?"  
"Of course not Bella, and the ultrasound is only just to check that the little one is still doing okay. I'll come back and see you later this evening."  
Again I nodded.  
"Thank- you Doctor Wilde." My dad spoke up.  
"You are most welcome Mr Swan."

A nurse came in not long after Dr Wilde had left and gave me some pain medication, which I was so grateful for. And not too much after that, the ultrasound technician came down and did the ultrasound. I suppose that was the silver lining in all of this, all of the baby's grandparents were here to see the scan. For that brief moment in time everyone was smiling, and laughing and happy, Esme was even crying, but this time it was happy tears. We even got another photo printed so we could show Edward if...no when he woke up.

I was finally allowed to go and see Edward. I managed to get into the wheelchair with the help from Charlie and Carlisle as I was really quite sore and stiff.  
After being wheeled down the hall to a more isolated area of the hospital, the chair stopped, and Carlisle came and kneeled in front of me, and both Charlie and Esme placed hands on my shoulders.  
"Now Bella, you have to understand that Edward is hooked up to a lot machines in there, and isn't responsive. We believe that he can hear us, so talk to him, maybe he will wake up."  
He stood back up and moved out of the door way as I was rolled into the room.

What I saw was shocking. It wasn't Edward how I had left him, this Edward has a foot in a cast, and also a hand, and he was black and blue and purple all over. His face also looked swollen along with his un-plastered hand. Somebody wheeled me over to the side of his bed, and I just held his arm and stroked his hair and sobbed. I don't know how long I sat there with him but I just sobbed. It wasn't until Dr Wilde came into the room that it broke me out of my trance.

"Bella, I need you to calm down for me. Now we need to Edward back down to get another scan but we will only be about 20minutes, so you are more than welcome to stay here and wait."  
I looked up at the doctor. "Scan? What's wrong?"  
"Nothing Bella, calm down. We just want to see if the medication has worked at all. To see if the swelling has gone down."

Some people came and took Edward away, and just left us waiting in his room.  
"I am so sorry guys, I'm acting like I'm the only one who is suffering because of Edwards condition, but I'm just the pregnant girlfriend, you're his parents I can't even begin to imagine what you must be feeling like, and Alice and Rose and Emmett and Jaz. I'm being so selfish."  
"Bella, we are all dealing with this the best way we know how. Don't you dare feel bad for how you feel, you can feel whatever you want whenever you want. We know you love him too. And you know you're not just the pregnant girlfriend." Carlisle said, adding a smirk at the end, I couldn't help but let a small smile form on my face.  
We didn't say a lot while Edward was gone, but I did find out that the others had to stay home, while Edward was still in this state as he wasn't allowed to have many people in the room and Carlisle and Esme didn't want them hanging around the waiting room.

Just like Dr Wild had said, Edward was wheeled back into the room 20 minutes after he left.  
"How did it go?" Carlisle asked the doctor.  
We all looked up in anticipation.  
"Good, the scans look good." Everyone let out a sigh of relief.  
"It looks like the medication that we gave has worked and the swelling has resided. And at this point if he wakes up in the next 24 hours then it looks like he will make a full recovery."  
"So when will he wake up?" Esme asked moving closer to her son.  
"Well right now Mrs Cullen it is just a waiting game."  
"Thank-you Doctor." Carlisle mentioned as he too got closer to his son.  
"Not a problem." Dr Wilde said as she walked out the door.

Hours past and I never left Edward side. My dad had to go to work, saying he had to take this shift in order to get the next couple of weeks off to help look after us. Carlisle and Esme had gone down to the cafeteria quickly to go and get some snacks for me because I was being sent back to my room in ¾ of an hour.

"Edward? I don't know if you can hear me, or feel me, but I'm right here, and I'm fine and the baby is fine too. You have to wake up Edward, and you have to wake up soon. Please Edward you need to do this, push hard through that darkness and come back to us all. Please Edward." I squeezed Edwards hand tighter. And then I felt it, it was small, but it was there, his hand moved in mine, his fingers bent around mine.  
The tears began to flow. "Edward that's it, you're doing so well, please Edward, I know you can do it."  
"Be-"  
"Edward, oh Edward, I'm right here. I won't leave, just keep coming back to me."  
"La-" his eyes started to flutter.  
"Edward I'm right here, me and your baby inside on me. Come on Edward. That's it open your eyes. You're doing so good." I muttered and the tears kept falling.  
"Bella" he whispered and looked at me as I felt his hand wrap around mine a bit stronger.  
A smile spread across my face "I'm right here baby." I squeezed his hand.  
He sighed.  
"Rest Edward, I'm not going anywhere"  
His head slightly nodded.  
I laid my head on his arm as the tears began to flow more freely.

"Bella, what's wrong?" Esme asked frantically from the door way.  
"He woke up" I said with a smile through the tears "Edward woke up!"

**So... what did you all think?  
Please let me know, it truly helps to get the chapters out quicker and then you can have the story you want with your imput!**

THANKS FOR READING GUYS!

xoxoxox


	25. Chapter 23

****

****

**Hey guys.  
I hope that you are all absolutely wonderful!**

****

Thanks for all the love and suppport for the last chapter! Massive thank-you to _born2bmyself_, _Mrs Cullen1994 _and _SaveMeRob _for the absolutely fabulous reviews! :D  
Also Thanks to _CupofTeaforAliceandHatter, MystikalSmurf and child minder _for addid this story to alerts and favourites! :D

Welcome to any new readers!

I tried to write this chapter about 4 times and it just wasnt working, but hopefully you like this.

This would have been here slightly earlier but f-F was being a bit of a bitch! i replied to all reviews so hopefully you all got them, but who knows, with the way F-F is atm!

Well like usual, i dont own twilight!

ENJOY!

CH 23

BPOV

This is such a fabulous week! It had been six weeks since that god awful accident. The accident that nearly took Edward and my baby away from me. In the last six weeks, a lot had happened, a lot of feeling, a lot of resting, and a lot of studying. But now everything is great. Edward is getting the all clear to take the moon boot off his ankle today; he got the cast off his wrist last week. And tomorrow, well tomorrow we are all graduating high school!

After the accident word got out about the pregnancy. Not that I really minded because we had the love and support of both our families behind us. Plus now that the bump was growing I really didn't see how we were going to hide it.  
But all of that bring us to today. Edward and I were on our way back to the hospital to get the all clear from the doctors about his ankle. He couldn't wait to get the bloody thing off.

_"Edward, seriously you stink. You need to have a shower. I'll go and get Emmett or Jasper to come and help you"  
"Beeelllllllllaaaaa... nooooo" he whined.  
"Edward, I know I'm having a baby, but only one, you don't get to be one as well. So grow up and have a shower!"  
"I'm sick of Emmett or Jazz helping me with the shower, even with underwear on, it's still all too close for comfort."  
"Get up!"  
"What?"  
"Edward, get up! You are having a shower, and I'm going to help" I said with a cheeky smirk, as I strutted towards his bathroom._

_He followed me and begun to get undressed, I wrapped his arm up so that his cast wouldn't get wet and then I started the shower to get the temperature right. As Edward was removing his boot._  
_"Get your jocks off and get in Edward" I said as I pointed to the shower with my thumb._  
_He just looked at me with raised eyebrows._  
_"What? I had to get pregnant somehow so you know I have seen you naked before. Now. Get. In. The. Shower." I paused between each word for dramatic effect._

_Edward began to hop towards the shower, when I wrapped my arms around him to help support him. I realised I was going to get wet so I took off my hoodie, so I was in leggings and a tank top._  
_"You're beautiful you know that." Edward said._  
_"Says the naked cripple boy in the shower." I giggled. "Stop with the flattery, and get clean you stinky gorgeous boy."_

The visit to the doctors went well, and luckily for Edward, well for all of us really, he got the all clear, saying that his ankle was healed extremely well, and he would no long have to wear the boot. He just wasn't allowed to jump right into strenuous exercise, which may put too much impact on his foot too quickly.

We were driving back to my place, in my beat up truck, Edward hadn't yet got another car as of yet as he wasn't able to drive when he had the cast on anyways.  
"Are you excited about tomorrow?" he asked me.  
"I'm excited, and nervous and absolutely terrified all at the same time."  
"Why?"  
"I don't know, I suppose, school is safe. I mean we pretty much spoon fed everything that we need we need to know. There are always people around to help and to answer questions. But we are about to head into the real world, a big and scary world, and not only that, we are going to be doing it with a baby. It is like we actually have to be adults now."  
"We will be fine Bella, please don't ever doubt that."  
"I know." I replied with a smile as I reached over and took his hand.

Edward and I spend the rest of the day just lazing about. Hanging out in my room, talking about things to come, watching movies, and making out, well now that I really think about it, mainly making out!  
Until we were interrupted  
"Are you guys up there?" my dad startled me as I didn't even hear him come home.  
"Yea," I called back down as Edward was rubbing circles on my stomach, something he did all the time now.  
"Can you come down here for a minute please?"  
"Lets go," I said as I turned to Edward and he helped me up from the bed.

"Sit down kids" dad said as he pointed to the couch.  
We sat down, practically on top of each other.  
"What's wrong dad?"  
"Nothing is wrong, I just wanted to have a quick word to you guys before tomorrow, you know the big graduation" he said looking proud.  
"I am so proud of you Bells. You have worked so hard during school to get the good marks and to get into college, I understand that you aren't going straight away, but I am so proud of you. You have grown up into such a wonderful, smart and beautiful young lady."  
My eyes started to become glassy, and I could feel myself blushing, I never liked compliments.  
Edward smiled at me and kept rubbing my back and bump.

"The both of you have been thrown a few curve balls in the last few months, and you both have handled it all with such maturity, you have made everyone you know so proud for how you have acted."  
I didn't know how long I could hold my tears back, Charlie never really showed much emotion, but this was amazing, and like nothing before.  
"I know that you graduate tomorrow, but Bella I got you a little something, which I think you should have now. I was always going to get you something special for graduating, and hopefully I got it right. And it will be beneficial to Edward as well."  
"Dad, you didn't need to get me anything, and you didn't have to say all of that, but thank-you so much."  
Charlie chuckled "You don't know what it is yet. Here." He handed me over a small box which fit in the palm of my hand.

I looked to Edward and he just nodded for me to open it.  
I slowly lifted the lid, and gasped!  
"DADDY!" I screamed and threw myself into his arms.  
"Thank-you Thank-you Thank-you Thank-you so so so much!" I couldn't verbalise how thankful I was.  
"You deserve it Bella, you work so hard at everything, don't get too excited, it isn't brand new, it's a couple of years old. And besides, it's not like you can carry around a baby in that truck of yours, this way it will be safer for everyone. Its outside if you want to see it."  
"Come one Edward, dad got me a new car."  
"Wow, Charlie." Edward said in amazement.

We raced out side, well I more waddled then raced.  
Outside waiting in the driveway was a black ford focus, it was gorgeous and I loved it, I unlocked the car so we could have a look inside, and in the back on the driver's side was a baby car seat.  
"Oh dad, this is far far far too much."  
"Bella, you are my little girl, and you are graduating, nothing could ever be too much. I'm just trying to give you what I can."  
"Thank-you dad." I said into his chest as I hugged him close. "I love you so much daddy. I love you so much."  
Charlie rubbed my back as he pulled me in as tight as he could without squishing the baby " I love you so much too baby."  
"Well, out of this deep stuff kids, I'm hungry so I'm thinking pizza, so why don't you guys take the car out for a bit of a spin to go pick it up?"  
"Sounds fabulous" I replied, "Come on Edward."  
"Oh and Edward, good to see you without the boot." He chuckled.  
"Ha, thanks Charlie, and thanks for the car for Bella, for us."  
"You're more than welcome Edward, now go get the pizza" he laughed as he walked back up the stairs to the door, and waved us off as we went to get dinner.

"Bella, come on. Edward will be here in a minute."  
"I'm coming." I yelled back down the stairs to my dad.  
Today was the day, today was graduation day. Alice took me out so that I would get a special outfit to wear just for today. I ended up getting a navy blue baby doll dress that just fell from below my ever growing bust and went to my knees. This way it didn't really emphasise the baby bump, yet there was still a little bit that pocked out. My hair was in loose curls and half pinned up, I looked nice, I looked grown up.  
I walked down to the stairs to meet my dad.  
"Oh Bella, you look absolutely wonderful. Oh my little girl is graduation from school, seems like just yesterday you were starting." He said as he embraced me in a hug.

Edward arrived not long after and after a few photos, we made our way to the school. After more photos with the Cullen's, we all went in and took our seats, alphabetically of course, so I was nowhere near them.  
After all the formalities we were asked to stand up and form a line along the side of the hall. Slowly, one by one, people were graduating, finally it got to the Cullen's and I was screaming with pride along with Esme and Carlisle and Charlie, who I could hear from somewhere else in the hall. When Edwards name was called out I was so overwhelmed with pride, I was smiling ear to ear, and this was when bubs decided to make them self known again, and started to play soccer in my stomach. This wasn't the first time the baby had kicked but it was most definitely the longest and hardest amount of time. It was proud of its daddy too.

Finally my name was called and I walked up onto the stage, I accepted my diploma and looked out to the crowd. What I saw brought tears to my eyes, or maybe it was the hormones? But Charlie's was standing alongside Esme and Carlisle smiling as though his face would crack and clapping his hands as fast and as hard as they would go. Alice, Rose, Emmett and Jazz were screaming and cheering from the crowd. Edward was looking up at me with pride and love. He placed his hand over his heart and mouthed 'I love you.' Then apparently it was time for another round of soccer, and I couldn't help but smile and giggle as I walked off stage.

This was the beginning of the rest of our lives. We were grown-ups now and had to start facing the real world. And it all started with a trip to California.

****

****

**So, what did you all think?  
Next chapter is the trip to Cali... anything you want to see happen? or dont? let me know!  
Drop me a line and tell me what you thought!**

Have a great day!

xoxoxo


	26. Chapter 24

**Hi All.**

some one messaged me saying they couldnt get the chapter to load so i htought i would try again for you all... a few technical difficulties have been going on with FF i think!

**Massive THANK_YOU to _Mrs Cullen1994 _and _MystikalSmurf _for your wonderful reviews! and to _Meggie43015_ for adding this story to favourites!**

**Hope you all enjoy this chapter. had major difficulties writting anything actually. So hopefully what i have managed to scarp out will be okay!**

**Please let me know what you think of it! :D**

**Disclaimer: I only own this plot really... damn..**

CH 24

Our graduation vacation had began. We had decided that Emmett, Rose, Alice and Jasper would drive down in Emmett's jeep and Edward and I took my new car. As I would need to make a lot more stops or 'piss stops' as Emmett so elegantly put it.  
But lucky we decided on that because I literally needed to stop every hour, and let's just say there wasn't always a bathroom around.  
We took our time to get there, in total it took us two days, but it was worth the wait. The house that we had for the week was amazing. It was right on the coast, the perfect getaway for us.

"You _finally_ made it" Alice screeched as she was running out from the front door.  
"Yeah, yeah we are here, now come and help me get out of the car" I hollered at her. I had pretty much been sitting down for the last two days so I was a bit stiff, and it didn't help that it was like I had a balloon up my shirt.  
"Come on guys! Let the relaxation begin" Alice said clapping her hands and then dragged me towards the house, leaving poor Edward with the bags. Wasn't like I could help, or he would let me any way. Over-protective fool.

Edward and I made our way up to the second story where our bedroom was. Emmett and Jasper finally came in and helped Edward with the bags.  
"We'll catch you guys down by the pool" Emmett yelled as he left our room and went down the stairs.  
Edward pulled me onto the bed. And gave me a sweet kiss. And one sweet kiss turned into many more, and many more turned into a make-out session. We finally stopped when the baby decided to start kicking my bladder.  
"Bathroom break" I called out as I waddled to the bathrrom all hot and bothered that our session got called short.

As I walked back into the room Edward was placin our suitcases on top of the bed.  
"Do you want me to get your bathers out love?"  
"Really Edward? Really? Do I look like I should be going swimming? Should I be subjecting people to this god awful sight?"  
"Bella, come on, you're being ridicul-" I cut him off.  
"No I'm not Edward, I look like a whale, and I get that whales belong in the water, but not this one. I'm disgusting and fat and wiggly it's gross, I don't want people to see me like that."  
"Bella sweetie, come on you're being silly and getting upset over absolutely nothing, you are gorgeous, beautifully gorgeous. You are the most stunning woman I have ever seen. You have all the right curves, perfect skin luscious hair, a dazzling smile, soul seeing eyes. You are gorgeous, in every sense of the word."  
"Now you're being silly. I'm not that, I'm huge" I said pointing to my belly.  
"Bella," Edward said walking towards me. "You are not huge. You are pregnant, and I couldn't imagine anything more beautiful then you carrying my baby. I love you so much and don't you ever doubt how amazingly gorgeous you are, okay?" he finished as he was rubbing my belly.  
I just nodded, looking down at the ground. "I'm sorry. Bloody moods and hormones, I swear it is just because our little session before got cut short."  
"It's fine, and we can pick it back up later, okay." Edward said wrapping his arms around me into a hug "now let's go and relax" he added giving me a sweet kiss.

We all planned on spending the afternoon and evening out by the pool, and having a BBQ for dinner, everyone was just wearing their bathers; it was warm enough to, so why not take full advantage of that. I had a black one piece, relatively low cut and halter neck. Alice bought it for me from the maternity shop just before we left. Thank god she did actually because there would be no way in hell I would be seen in a bikini with a bump this big!

"Well Bella, don't you look hot." Alice said as she swam over to the edge of the pool, as we were walking onto the deck.  
"Geez bells! If I didn't have rose, I would totally take you right now" Emmett yelled as he cannon -balled into the pool  
"Emmet was that really necessary?" Edward questioned as he wrapped in arm around my waist. "I mean she is my girlfriend and she is carrying my baby."  
"Whatever Eddie. She's hot. Just thought I would let her know that you know."  
"Thank-you Emmett" I said as I pushed Edward towards the pool, luckily as I pushed Edward away and towards the pool, jasper was walking behind us and grabbed him and tackled him into the pool. The air was filled with laughter and joy, we were finally able to relax.

"Can you believe it guys, we are done, like it is completely over." Rose said as she was climbing out of the pool to dry off next to me in the deck chair.  
"Into the real world right" Jasper said as he was swimming to get the ball the guys were playing with.  
"Well I think your real world is completely different to Bella and my real world." Edward said.  
I looked at him with a shocked expression. I did know if he meant it to come out as bad as that. But that statement hurt, and hurt a lot.

I think Edward could tell that what he said had upset me.  
"I didn't mean it like that Bella"  
I just looked at him with raised eyebrows.  
"I just mean in a matter of weeks, we are going to be parents. So we aren't going to be like everyone else."  
"Edward." Alice warned from next to me.  
"Bella, I'm sorry I really didn't mean it like that."  
"It's fine Edward. Don't worry about it." I replied as I rolled over to have a rest.

Crawling into bed seemed like such a hard task these days.  
"Gah! I hate this, why can't I just lie on my stomach for god's sake, I just can't get comfortable."  
"Bella, come on you've never been this angry about it before, just come on and lie on your side."  
"I've never said it before, because it is cold at home, and I have you to cuddle, but here it is hot so I can't cuddle you and therefore makes lying on my side or back so much worse okay."  
"Geez, what the hell is with you today. I never thought you would be like this, all grumpy and emotional at the drop of the hat. I can't do this anymore" Edward forcefully said as he threw the covers back and got out of bed.

"What do you mean you can't do this anymore? What exactly were you doing to start with?" I snapped back.  
"I can't do this" he said pointing back and forth between him and myself.  
"What" I sobbed "you can't do us? Where the hell is this coming from Edward you were fine this morning and all day, I'm sorry okay, I'm sorry I'll stop complaining ill just shut I'm so sorry, but just don't leave me, don't leave us." I choked out through my sobs.  
"I just can't okay Bella, I just can't. I don't know I guess I changed my mind, but it is all just too much for me and I can't do it. It just hit me that this is really happening." Edward said as he paced, not even looking at my while I sat on the bed rubbing my belly.

"So you change your mind now hey? Now that I am nearly six and half months pregnant, this is when you decide to change your mind. Why didn't you change your mind 5 months ago hey, when there was still options, when I didn't know if I wanted this? You're the one who made me want this Edward, you're the okay who told me that we would be okay and that we could do this. And now what? I have to be a single mum?" I was beyond livid at this point, I was also completely and utterly heart-broken.  
"You can't do this to me Edward please. Please don't leave me. Please don't leave the baby. I love you. Please Edward, just come back to bed and talk about this. You promised me you wouldn't leave. Please Edward please I love you." I was sobbing. I couldn't control anything anymore, it was as if my life as I knew it was slowly going down the drain.

"Bella I am so sorry, but I just can't okay I'm not ready to do this."  
"You're not ready? And you think I am? You think I was ready for any of this? Hey at least you can walk down the street and nobody is any wiser that you are about to become a dad. I walk and people just see some slut who got herself knocked up."  
"Bella don't be like that."  
"Well how am I meant to be?" I said as I wiped away the tears. "The guy who I love, who is also the father of my unborn baby just told me he can't do this and is about to walk out on me. After talking me into keeping the baby and promising me that everything is alright, he decided to just get up and go."  
"I don't know Bella. I don't know anything right now okay, I just need to get away, I'll get a cab to the airport or something. I'm sorry okay."  
"You're sorry? You're sorry." I sobbed. Just like that he was about to walk out on me and the baby. I don't know how long I sat there looking at the open door, sobbing so hard I could barely breathe.

"Bella, Bella, please sweetheart. Bella?" I felt myself being moved.  
"Oh my God! Edward!" I all but screamed as I threw my arms around his neck.  
"Well, hello to you too" he chuckled "What's wrong sweetheart, you were crying in your sleep."  
"It was just a dream?" I asked confused I just didn't know, it felt so real, I was so hurt.  
"Whatever it was darling it was just dream. You fell asleep out on the deck chairs and I bought you up to our room. I went down stairs to get a drink and when I came back you were sobbing your little heart out."  
"You left me."  
"Only to get a drink." Edward replied confused.  
"No, in my dream, you left me, you decided you couldn't do this anymore and you left. I was so upset and heartbroken and confused." I began to cry again.  
"Shhh. It's okay sweetheart" Edward soothed me as he rubbed circles on my back.  
"I'm here and I am not going anywhere else. I love you Bella so much so I don't think I could ever leave you. Nor could I ever leave our baby. So never ever doubt that okay. No. Matter. What." He said the last bit in between kisses.

"I'll be right back" Edward whispered in my ear.  
He got up and walked into the bathroom, where I heard the sound of the bath being filled.  
Edward walked over to me and placed his arm under my knees and the other around my back.  
"Come on sweetheart." He said as he lifted me and walked us towards the bathroom.  
The bath was slowly being filled with warm water and bubbles and was surrounded by candles.

Edward slowly untied my bathers and placed sweet kisses all over my shoulders and neck.  
"Your bath awaits my princess." Edward said gesturing to the amazing looking bath. "Although I should really say my queen. Because I think my princess is in here" he said rubbing my belly and placing a gentle kiss on my belly button.  
"Princess hey? I'm sure that if it is a boy you would have hurt his feelings quite a lot." I said with a chuckle.  
"I just want it to be happy and healthy. But I still reckon she will be a daddy's girl!" Edward laughed and he lifted me up and placed me in the bath, sitting behind me so I could lean on him.

We were silent while we were in the tub, but it was filled with caresses and tender kisses, silent 'I love yous.' After about 30 minutes of being in the tub Edward broke the silence.  
"I love you Bella" Edward whispered and he kissed right behind my ear.  
I turned so I could see Edwards face "I love you too. So so much" and sealed it with a kiss.

**So, what did you all think? please let me know, reviews help to make the chapter come out so much quicker!**

**I have more midsemester this week, so im not 100% sure when the next chapter will be out, either next week or early in the following week.**

**So two massive questions i need answers to people...**  
**Should Bella and Edward knwo teh baby's sex before the birth or after?**  
**  
AND**

**OMG what did we all think of the leaked photo's? I didnt want to look but i got too tempted... what about all of you? oh and i LOVED them! cannot wait until november now! :D :D**

Oh and has anyone seen the breaking dawn game thing on facebook.. ive only seen people getting tagged in it... does anyone know what it is?

**Have a great week!**  
**xoxoxo**


	27. Chapter 25

**Hey Everyone!  
Hope you all are great!**

**have had nearly 700 Hits for the last chapter, bet only 2 reviews... So MASSIVE THANKYOU to _MystikalSmurf_ and _ninja nanies _for their reviews!**  
**ALSO**  
**lil'missmorbid97, Bianfie and christmastree for favoriting the story or me!**

**Hope you all enjoy this chapter...**  
**So all that is left to say, is that I dont own twilight!**

**ENJOY**

CH 25

After the theatricality of the evening, the hot soothing bath was exactly what I needed. Once the water began to cool down Edward picked me up and carried me back to the bedroom, and gently placed me on the bed.

"I really truly love you Bella, in every sense of the word" he whispered to me as he sat on the bed next to me.  
I leaned up, the best I could with my belly, and wrapped my hand around his neck to bring him to me.  
Bringing his lips to my own, we began our slowly and sensual exploration of each other's mouths.

"Then show me Edward."

Under the moonlight that was streaming in through the window, with the warm summer breeze, Edward and I showed each other just how much we loved each other, with soft delicate kisses being placed all over each other's body.

"Edward, please" I moaned out between kisses.  
"Please what baby?" Edward asked as he placed open mouthed kisses up my neck and began to nibble my ear.  
"Uh- edwa- please, I need you."  
"Anything sweetheart."

He hovered over me, somehow not allowing one ounce of his weight to be barred by me.  
"I love you Bella." He said and he pushed himself inside.

We moved in perfect unison

The coil began to build deep within the pit of my stomach.  
"Oh Edward, so close." I moaned.  
His movement began to quicken, but never rough.

"Come for me Bella," he said between kisses as he was travelling down the valley of my breasts.

"Edward" I moaned as I fell over the cliff into an abyss.

Edward soon followed and collapsed onto the bed next to me.

"Thank-you Edward." I whispered as I leaned over and gave him a kiss.

"Like I said Bella, I love you in absolutely every sense of the word. No sleep sweetheart, you both need rest" he said as he placed a kiss on my forehead and one on my belly and then pulled a sheet over us both.

-X-x-X-x-X-

I was woken by the tingly feeling of sunlight on my skin. I fluttered my eyes open to see the sunlight streaming through the window.  
Edward was lying behind me, his body curved to mine, his arms wrapped around my waist, his fingers creating intricate patterns on my belly.

"Good morning sweetheart." He said kissing me behind my ear.

"Well, I must say, this is most definitely a wonderful way to wake up" I said turning in his arms to face him.

My belly was pressed up against Edward. And then an odd shape protruded out of it, hitting Edward even more so.

"I think someone wants to say good morning to their daddy." I chuckled rubbing my stomach.  
"Well good morning to you too my princess." He said leaning down to kiss my belly.

"Again with the princess... you're going to be in trouble if it is a boy." I said as I tried to get out of his grasp.  
"And where do you think you are going?" he asked trying to pull me back to him.  
"Well your _Princess_is currently using my bladder as a trampoline so I think it is better if I get up" I chuckled as he I managed to get up from the bed.

Once I had finished in the bathroom, we both put clothes on, as after last night activities we didn't bother with clothes.

I was standing in shorts and my bra still trying to find the top I wanted. When Edward knelt down in front of me and placed a hand on either side on my bump.  
I had just found the top I wanted and began to put in on as Edward began to talk.

"Now, princess, you mustn't use mummy's organs as a bouncy castle, she need them so she can look after you. Now be a good girl and don't be so rough with mummy."  
I pulled the shirt of my stomach.  
"Again with the princess thing, seriously Edward. You will have some serious explaining to do if it turns out to be a he!" I said as I began to walk out the door.

"Well I reckon she is my little princess, can't you see it now Bella, daddy's little girl running around everywhere... she is going to be gorgeous."  
"And what if it is a boy Edward. You won't be disappointed will you"

We were walking into the kitchen at this point.

"I will love him to the end of the world and back, but I still reckon it is a girl." He said smirking.

"And what are you two lovebirds bickering about now?" Emmett asked as he pulled his head out of the fridge.

"Edward is determined that the baby is a girl" I huffed crossing my arms. It wasn't that I didn't want a girl. I just wanted the baby to be happy and healthy and I was worried that with Edward going all 'daddy's little princess' is growing in me, would turn him off having a boy.

"Well we have already taken bets on what it will be" Emmett laughed as he pulled the bacon out and threw it on the bench.  
"What!" I screeched. Always good to know that your unborn child was the subject of betting.

"Well, Rosie and I reckon its going to be a boy, I mean come on, no girl can kick that hard, and Alice and Jasper think it is going to be a girl, but I reckon that's just because Alice wants another barbie to play with." Emmett laughed as he tried to figure out how to turn the stove on.

"Move it you oaf!" I said shoving him away from the stove, "I'll do it. And might I just add, that I don't like my child being used for gambling. And I definitely don't like the idea of Alice playing barbie with my child. That WILL NOT be happening"

"I won't let that happen" Edward said as he wrapped his arms around me and rested his head on my shoulder.

"Where is everyone Em?" He asked.  
"Well, Rose is upstairs having a shower and Alice and Jazz went for a walk along the beach before breakfast." He explained.

At the sound of the word breakfast, everyone seemed to pop out of thin air.  
Everyone enjoyed breakfast and we just seemed to spend the day out lounging by the pool eating and talking. I mean there was no real reason to leave. We had everything we needed right here.

After having a some fruit and biscuits for afternoon tea, Edward and I decided to go for a walk along the beach.

"You two behave you hear" Emmett hollered from the pool.  
"What's the worst that could happen Em? She is already pregnant" Alice said and she jumped into the pool right next to Emmett and somehow causing a slash which was far too big for such a small body.  
We all laughed and then Edward took my hand and we turned for the beach.

We walked hand in hand along the beach, talking about aimless topics, joking with one another, just enjoying each other's company.  
We decided we had gone far enough and turned to begin the walk back to the house.

"What are we going to do Edward?"  
"What do you mean love?"

"I mean the baby is going to be here in a couple of months, so what are we going to do? where are we going to live? How are we going to be able to support ourselves?" I asked, a lone tear escaping.  
"He don't cry." Edward said as he wiped away the fallen tear.

"I know that we still have so much to do, but it will work out Bella. Our first hurdle was to finish school, which we did, and we did with good grades. As for money, I have my trust fund and you know that our parents won't leave us or our child with nothing, so that will be fine; there is no need to worry. Maybe once the baby is a few months old and we are settled into parenthood, I might get a part time job? Or maybe you might want to and I will stay home with bubba? That we can decide on later. As for where we live, where do you want to live sweetheart? I just want to make this as easy as I can for you."

"I don't know Edward, I really don't know. And I don't mean to bring it up and be all daisy downer but it is something we have to think about, and now because we have already put it off for so long, but now we need to decide. We have to start to set up for the baby."

"Well where would you prefer to live? Where would make you more comfortable?"

"I don't know Edward. I mean I love my home. And I love living with my dad, but that isn't fair to him to have a screaming baby in the room next to him when he has to get up early for work, and doing massive shifts. And then your house is full of people, and I don't want to keep them up with a screaming child, I mean Carlisle works crazy hours. And as much as Esme says she would help all the time, I don't want to have to burden her. Plus the others will wont a crying baby to kill the mood."

"So you want to move out?"

"I don't know what I want. I just don't want to be a burden to people. But then I don't really want to be away from them either because I am terrified Edward."  
"At least we can be terrified together right?" he said with a chuckle and he wrapped an arm arounf my waist.

After a few moments of silence Edward perked up

"I have an idea." He said sounding awfully pleased with himself.  
"The garage." He sung.

"The garage?" I questioned "You want us, meaning you me and our baby to move into the garage?"

"The garage out the back Bella, not the one attached to the house. I'm fairly sure we are just using it as storage at the moment, but it was built to be a granny flat like thing, for when nanna Cullen came to visit. It has a small kitchenette thing and an unsuit bathroom. It is pretty much only 3 rooms and a kitchen, but that is all we would need, our room the baby's room and a lounge room thing. I can't believe I didn't think of this earlier."

"And you think your parents would let us use it?"

"Of course they will. I mean they would probably tell us not to be daft and just stay in the house. But this way we at least have some independence but when we need help they are only a hop step and a jump away."

"I think we should pay some sort of rent though. And bills and what not."

"What ever you want sweetheart but I doubt mum and dad will take it."

"Hmmm" I thought for a moment.

"So we are really going to live there. When we get home, we are going to have our own little place to work on."

"Yes we will sweetheart." He said placing a tender kiss on my temple.

Suddenly I was looking forward to going home.

**So what did you all think?**  
**Please let me know, it doenst matter what you say, whether it be good, bad or ugly. every little bit helps!**

**ALSO**

**Should the baby be a boy or girl?**

**Hope you have all enjoyed the yumminess of all those new rob interviews out there! lol what did you think?**

**Have a great day/night where ever you may be.**

**And also A happy easter if you are celebrating it this weekend!**

**xoxoxoxo**


	28. Chapter 26

**Hey all!**

**Sorry ive been MIA the last few weeks, Uni/School/College, whatever you want to call it has been kicking my arse lately!**  
**but i managed to get this out to you all... its not fabulous, just a bit of a filler.**

**Massive thank-you to _RobSten4ever Mrs Cullen1994_ and _MystikalSmurf_for your wonderful reviews!**

**So i hope you have all seen water for elephants... i have LOVED IT! what did you think?**

**Ok go and read my lovelys!**  
**All reviews are welcome!**

**I OWN this plot... that is all...**

Ch 26

We pulled into the driveway of the Cullen home and parked alongside the garage, or should I say our new home.

"Oh you're here, you're here" Esme yelled as she threw the box she was carrying onto the ground.

We had called Esme and Carlisle after we got home from our work along the beach, asking if it would be possible for us to move into the flat on top of the garage. Of course they said it would be perfectly fine and they would have it cleared out by the time we got home.

"About time you guys got back, did my grand baby behave" she cooed as she rubbed my belly.

"Besides constantly using my internal organs as play equipment, it was fine" I replied gently rubbing my own belly.

"Carlisle is still up there" pointing above the garage "you should come up and have a look."

We began walking up the stairs to our new front door.

"It's really not much, but we cleaned it out and gave it a good once over, and we left some of the furniture in there, well the decent stuff that is. It still needs a lot of work though."

By this time Esme was already walking through the door. Edward guided me through with his hand on the small of my back.

"Oh my word. You guys cannot be serious. I'm fairly sure you wouldn't have had this furniture just lying around" I exclaimed.

I was fairly sure that my jaw was currently on the hardwood floors on my new place.

We walked through the door and into our new lounge room. There was a rug on the floor and two couches, an arm chair and a coffee table in the middle of them. It was all facing the wall where there was a big cabinet.

"We though you guys could just put the telly from Edwards room in here." Esme said and she led us to the kitchen which was just around the corner.

The kitchen was quaint, but just was we needed. It had all the essentials, oven, stove top, sink, pantry and a fridge.

"So we found a fridge already in here, but all the other bits and bobs that you might want, will still need to be bought. Like a microwave and whatnot."

"Oh Esme this is already too much. Please tell me that the rest of the house is empty. I feel horrible that we are living here for nothing as it is, let alone you guys giving us all these extras."

"Bella dear, we aren't doing anything extra, most of the furniture was already here, the only thing we got was new sheet and towels and the rug. And don't say you aren't giving us anything; you're giving us our grand baby. We just want what is best for you all. We would do the same if it was any of the others."

"Come on, I'll show you your bedroom."

We walked out of our little kitchen past a table and chairs, enough for six.

Walking down the small hallway, there was four doors, one to the left, two to the right and one straight ahead.

Turns out that the door at the end was a closet, which Esme and Carlisle had stocked with towels, sheets, blankets and what not.

Esme opened the door to the left. It was a lot bigger then what I had imagined.

"And this is your bedroom."

The room was amazing, lit was all neutral colours, light browns and creams. The bed had a dark brown wooden stained bed-head and light blue and brown sheets. There was a set of draws, and shelves along a wall, and to the left there was a small walk in robe and a door to a small unsuit.

"Oh Esme you guys just keep out doing yourselves. This is really too much."

"Don't be silly. Its missing all the homely touches, and everything is empty but we can all work on that."

"Thank you so much for this mom. We are so grateful. But a quick question, where is dad?" Edward asked.

"Oh he is painting." She smiled.

"Painting!" I all but screeched. "what do you mean painting, guys have pretty much set up a house for us in just 5 days, which is already far too much, and now he is painting!"

"This is the one thing that has to done properly." Esme smiled, holding my hand "come, I'll show you now. But Bella you will need to wear this" she said handing ne a face mask. "Don't want any fumes to affect bubba." She chuckled.

"That one" Esme said pointing to the second door on the right.

Edward reached for the handle with his spare hand; his other arm was still wrapped around my waist.

"Oh hi guys. Welcome home!" Carlisle said waving his paint splattered hand.

It was only then that I took in the whole oh the room.

"Oh mom, dad" Edward said.

I was still in owe.

"It's just a coat of paint son, but once it is finished, it should be amazing. We weren't allowed to do much because Alice and rose want to help as well" Carlisle said as he returned the paint roller to the wall.

"And because you don't know what you're having yet we went with a mutual colour." Esme added.

The room was a beautiful green colour, it was light and not too bright, like a faded baby green. Carlisle must have been finishing up with this last wall because the other walls already had a line of wallpaper on them. It was on jungle animals in brighter colours with the alphabet throughout it.

"Oh my gosh, it's gorgeous." I said as I rubbed my ever growing stomach and leaning my head on Edwards shoulder.

"Just you wait until it is finished sweetie." Esme said with an ear to ear grin.

We left the room quickly after that, as I didn't want to be breathing the paint fumes. We were shown the other bathroom, which was rather cute.

The apartment as a whole was perfect. It was ours.

Even though the apartment was liveable, we decided to move in straight away. One of the main reasons was because of all the paint work. We didn't want anything to harm our little peanut. And another reason was because we truly wanted to be ready, wanted to have everything organised and have everything we needed. Plus moving away from Charlie was a massive step for me.

Four days later the rest of the gang arrived home. They were all so excited to see how the apartment above the garage had changed.

The following week went by in a whirl wind.

It was full of collecting everything we needed and taking it over to the apartment. Of course I wasn't allowed to carry anything weighing more than a feather. Edward and his rules.  
But there were still things that we needed to buy.

When we went over and told Charlie that we were going to be living in the apartment, he was shocked. I think he was hoping that we would somehow just move between our two houses, but in the end he decided it was for the best. So long as he got to see his grandbaby every day, he didn't mention me though, thanks dad.

As a house-warming gift he got us all the essentials that we needed in the kitchen. The microwave, a coffee pot, not that I was allowed to drink it though, weird and crazy utensils, a knife block. Just the things you need to have but will have them forever. It was incredibly sweet of him and far too much. However we were then told he would be also donating funds for the nursery as well.

Which is what leads us to where we are now.  
Standing in the middle of the mall.

We had just been to Ikea getting all the homey things we didn't have, like more photo frames and vases, cushions for the couch and other random bits and bobs I just had to have. Needless to say the saving account took a bit of a hit.

But now we were here, and the mother of all baby stores.

Not only was it Edward and I here, but we had now been joined by everyone else and I mean everyone. Alice, Japser, Emmett, Rose, Esme, Carlisle and my dad. We were about to buy the furniture for the nursery.

Edward and I were told to choose whatever we wanted and not to worry about anything else.

I felt so guilty, but I knew deep down I had to swallow my pride, I want what is best for the baby, and if our parents are willing to help then that is fine.

After standing in the furniture department of the store for over 45minutes, Edward and I had finally decided on which furniture set we wanted.

We chose the dark stained wooden crib, with the matching set of draws and changing table.

"Are you sure you want this one sweetheart." Edward asked as he wrapped his arms around me from behind.

"Definitely. And we match, the baby's bed and ours." I said as I turned in his arms to give him a chaste kiss.

I was shocked to see what everyone else had been looking at while we were deciding on furniture. Emmett and jasper was choosing all their favourite stuffed animals that they wanted the baby to have. Carlisle and Charlie had found us the most gorgeous rocking chair; Esme was collecting all the essential yet not so much fun to buy items, like the breast pump and the harness carriers and baby monitors. And Alice and Rose were looking at the mobiles and night lights.

Some people would say Edward and I were crazy to let the others choose all this stuff, but in honesty it just made life easier and we trust our friends and family, so why shouldn't we let them have their fun.

"You guys do know that we could be having so much more fun buying clothes if we actually knew what the baby was." Alice said as she walked over with a pile of bright books in her hand.

"Well the baby is a human Alice. Geez I thought you knew some biology." Edward chuckled.

"Shut it Edward, you know what I meant." Alice retaliated.

"You guys have a doctor's appointment next week don't you? Maybe you should find out then?" Rose questioned as she cuddled up to Emmett and the gigantic giraffe he was holding.

All eyes were on Edward and I. We stared deeply into each other's eyes, having a conversation without words.

Until Edward spoke up.

"Should we?"

**So what did you all think? ALL feedback is welcomed!**

**SO should the find out what they are having? AND what do you want then to have?**

**so far RobSten4ever is teh only one who has voiced their option... I think i know what i want to do, but trust me when I say I can easily change my mind!**

**Thanks for reading everyone!**

**xoxoxo**


	29. Chapter 27

**HEY!**

**MASSIVE thanks to Mrs Cullen1994 and MystikalSmurf and Heavensent1991 for you wonderful reviews which are always so greatly appriciated! :D and to Heavensent1991 again and Pizza9612 for adding this story to alerts or favourites! :D**

**chapter is short but sweet, hope you like it. let me know!**

Ch 27

After Rose had bought up the idea of us finding out the sex of the baby, it really left us thinking.

We were still staying in the Cullen's main house, but would be moving 100% in to our place tomorrow night, after our doctor's appointment.

I was lying on Edwards bed gently stroking my belly.

"So, are we going to find out or not?" I asked looking over the other side of the room to see Edward packing up the last of his books.

"Well, what do you think? I mean it would be handy to find out before hand, but if we didn't, it just makes they day they arrive so much more exciting, you know, full of suspense." He chuckled coming over to join me on the bed.

"I think..." I mumbled playing with my fingers "That we should find out. I mean if they can tell us tomorrow that's it, bubba may not want to cooperate, and if that's the case then we will just let it be."

"Sounds perfect sweetheart. We will leave it if the tiny hands of our little peanut. If they want us to know what it is then let it be."

I chuckled at his response.

"Oh I wouldn't say little peanut."

Edward joined in with the laughter.

"Bella... sweetheart..." I heard someone calling to me in the distance.

I rolled away from them. "No" I said as I was doing so.

"Come on Bella, we have to be at the doctor's office in 40minutes. You really need to get up now, I'm sorry sweetheart."

At the phrase 'doctor's office' I was immediately sitting upright in bed, or at least trying to.

"Edward..." I whined "help?"

Edward helped me up out of the bed.

"Why did you let me sleep so late? We are never going to make it in time now." I said as I was scurrying off to the bathroom.

10 minutes later I waddled out of the bathroom.

"Geez, you were quick. Ready to go hun?" Edward asked from the bed reaching out his hand.

"Indeed we are, lets get going daddy." I said as I grasp his hand in mine.

We were walking toward the front door when Alice called out from the lounge room.

"Good Luck guys, remember... we want to know, boy or girl?" she laughed.

The drive to the doctors rooms didn't take as long as expected so we had to wait a little bit longer in the waiting room.

My leg was jittering the whole time.

"Bella Swan."

We both got up and walked hand in hand into the room.

"Doctor Denali will be here in just a moment, if you just want to pop uo onto the bed."

"Thanks" I said as walked over and laid down on the bed.

"Hi Bella, Edward. How are you guys going? Congrats on graduating too guys. You did good!" Dr Denali said as she walked through the door and took a seat next to where I was lying.

"Hi Doctor. We're all good, or so I'm hoping." I chuckled.

"I'm sure everything is fine, but lets have a look just to check yeah?" she asked as she reached for the gel and the transducer.

"You both must be getting so excited, not long to go." She smiled as she spread the gel over my ever growing bump.

"Excited, nervous, terrified. It's all the same isn't?"

Dr Denali laughed at my response. "Oh it's a very thin line between the three."

All three of us joined in with laughter.

The room was suddenly filled with a thumping sound.

I looked up to Edward, both of us having ear to ear smiles on our faces.

"Well heart beat is going strong, all measurements are looking wonderful. Anything else you want to know" Dr. Denali looked up at us with a playful smirk.

"Actually..." Edward mention and he gave my hand a squeeze. "We were wondering if you could find out what sex the baby is, only if they are in the right position of course."

Doctor Denali let out a squeal. "Oh this is so exciting, I was wondering how long it would take for you guys to crack." She said with a massive smile. "Let's see if we can't find anything out hey." As she moved the transducer around my belly to find what she was looking for.

And that she did.

"Come on Edward please," I begged and I pulled on his hand and pouted. "We cant not go and buy anything."

"Oh, how can I say no to a face like that." He said pecking me on the lips.

I squealed in delight. "Thankyou" I ended with another quick kiss.

And I pulled us into the store.

After shopping for about forty minutes, we had decided on 3 new jumpsuits for the baby, appropriate colour of course, and some new 'special' photo frames for the apartment and also for the soon to be grandparents.

Edward and I were over the moon, we couldn't stop smiling.

We stopped by my dads house and left him his surprise on the kitchen table, and I grabbed a few last minute things from my room to take to the new place.

Once I thought I was ready I said goodbye to the house and we left towards the Cullen's house and of course our own place which we would be officially staying in tonight.

We finally pulled up by the garage, near the steps to our front door, but we were going to go into the main house and see the family first.

"You read for this?" Edward asked.

"Oh come on lets go drop the bomb shell." I said standing on my tip toes to give him a quick kiss.

"OH MY GOD! YOU'RE HOME!" Alice screamed running toward us.

"Hello to you too Alice." Edward laughed at Alice, who was now blocking our path as she was playing with my belly.

"Ok!" I said pushing to away slightly "mommy needs her personal space al."

"Oh sorry." She pouted "come on everyone is in the lounge, we've all been waiting all day for you to get home." She said dragging us to the lounge.

Just as we were walking into the lounge Alice started the begging. "so what is it? You have to tell us! Please? Please? Please? Please?"

"Wow, ally calm down."

Edward looked at me and I gave him a knowing look.

"So, you guys gonna spill it or not?" Emmett boomed.

"We can't, peanut didn't want to cooperate, and wasn't in the right position so we think we are just going to wait until the birth now." Edward announced to the family.

"Oh what a shame, oh well we can still do so much with neutrals" Esme said getting up from the couch to engulf us in a hug.

"What's in the bag?" rose perked up

"You better not have gone shopping without rose and I Bella." Alice added.

"We got a present for the grandparents to be." I smiled.

"Oh kids you didn't need to do that, you're meant to be saving your money remember." Carlise said getting up to join his wife with us.

"Here you go" Edward said handing over the gift bag.

Carlisle held the bag over while Esme reached into the bag to find was hidden within.

"Oh my goodness" the both said in unison.

a chorus of "what is it?" was heard around the room.

With tears in her eyes, Esme slowly turned the present around.

"OOOOHHHHH"  
"OH MY GOD"  
"Good work eddie!"  
"You lied"

Everyone aired their opinions ad they looked at what was in esmes hands.

It was a photo frame, it was white and contained the newest of the ultrasound photos. With a phrase written above it.

'My first grandson.'

**So... what did you think?**  
**Please let me know, i dont mind if it is good, bad or ugly..?**  
**thank you all so much for reading! It's always good to know people want to ready this..**  
**so now we just need to think of names... any ideas?**  
**have a great night/ day!**  
**xoxoxo**


	30. Chapter 28

**Hi everyone!**

**Tried to get this done as quickly as I could, but i am currently doing exams (which i havent studied for :S) so hopefully you like it!**

**MASSIVE thank you to Heavensent1991, MrsCullen1994, nanise and MystikalSmurf for your wonderful reviews!**  
**and to nanise and TwilightLover109 for either adding me or this story to their favourites!**

**Have you all seen the teaser trailer fro Breaking Dawn yet? what did you think?**

**Well i all hope that you really enjoy this chapter, I actually had a bit of fun writing it too!**  
**:D**

**I only own this story line :(**

**ENJOY!**

Chapter 28.

"Bella? Bella, sweetie. Where are you?" I heard Edward call out from our bedroom.

I folded up the feather soft blanket, and made my way to the rocking chair by the window.

"In here." I called out in return.

I managed to sit down in the chair and looked upon the room. The gentle glow from the night light was illuminated the room, just enough to see everything.

"Here, you are, you had me worried there for a minute." He said and he walked into the room and squat down next to me.

"I'm sorry. I just had to come in and check on everything. It all has to be perfect you know."

"It's fine sweetheart, this is all just part of the process, and you're nesting. I was just lonely when I woke up alone." He said with a pout and he rubbed my arm.  
He took the blanket out of my hands and sat in on top on the rocker, and then took both of my hands.

"How about we got back to bed okay? We all need to get as much sleep as we can, because in a couple of weeks, sleep will be rare occurrence." He chuckled at his own joke as he pulled me from the chair.

"Thank you Edward. I really do love you, you know."

"I know sweetie, and I love you. Now come on back to bed."

* * *

I woke up alone in bed, but could hear Edward in the kitchen.

The last few weeks had gone by in an absolute whirl-wind. Seemed like we were always on the move, constantly doing something, trying to get everything organised with the apartment and for the baby and we even started to plan college. Not that any of this was a bad thing; it was exciting, and nerve-wrecking and terrifying all at the same time. But I suppose that's what it is meant to be.

I was just under three weeks away from my due date, but by the look of me, you would have thought I had been pregnant for 11months, not nearly eight and a half. I was getting exhausted, while everyone else was getting more and more excited. Not that I wasn't excited, don't get me wrong, but I just wanted him here already. Surprisingly I think the most excited person was my dad.

I remember the day we left the 'My grandson' photo-frame on his kitchen bench. He called us once he got home, practically squealing, something I never imagined was possible and invited us over for dinner the following night. We walked into the lounge to find a whole corner devoted to his grandson. There were mini fishing rods and trucks and cars galore, drums, and shakers, a lot of blue clothes and denim. There were dinosaurs and footballs and every other boy sport you could think of. I had no idea how he managed to get it all in a day, or where he pulled the money from.  
But when I asked his only reply was "he's my grandson." Needless to say most of that stuff stayed at his house.

I managed to roll my way out of bed and waddle into the kitchen.

"Breakfast bells?" Edward asked, as I sat down on a dinning chair.

"Yes please."

"The usual?"

"Sure will." I replied rubbing my stomach.

"How are you feeling today love?" he asked as he bought me over a glass of water.

"Not too bad" I said taking a sip "I feel rested, but I don't think that will last." I added with a chuckle.

"You don't have to go today you know that right?" he questioned as he flipped my omelette.

"No but I want to. Plus I think it might be my last outing for a while. So I have to make it count."

Moments later Edward placed two plates of omelettes down on the table, and sat across from me.

"You know Bella, I think it is about time we have a certain discussion."

"Noooo, Edward." I whined.

"We really can't put it off for that much longer you know. We don't have to decided on anything completely, just have ideas."

"But it is going to be hard."

"Then best we start it now. We can't call it, It, Him or Baby forever you know." He smirked.

"Fine, but can I have a shower first?"

"Sure thing Hun." Edward said as he took my plate and gave me a quick kiss.

I got up and walked back towards our room.

"Remember if you need anything, just call out" he called out to me.

"Oh yeah, because the last time worked out so well." I laughed.

Remembering back a couple of weeks ago when Edward and I tried to shower together, it started off well, undressing each other out in the bedroom and making our way into our small unsuit. But that was the problem. The small part. It would have been fine if we were two normal people. But we were one normal, one pregnant. It was tight and squishy, but not in a good way. We would go to start something, but it was be awkward and uncomfortable, so we just ended up all hot and bothered. Thankfully all was rectified when we made it back to the bedroom. Suppose that's the one good thing about these hormones. I seem to always be keen.

* * *

I turned the water on and waited for it to get to the perfect temperature. Standing under the warm spray was like absolute bliss.

The hot water and steam seemed to take away all the aches and pains. I was shampooing my hair, massaging it into my scalp, when my back had a spasm. I bent over slightly leaning on the wall and the water hit directly on that spot on my back. Then bubba started kicking.

"Hey mister. I think you need to calm down in there." I whispered to him, while rubbing my stomach. "Geez I'm getting bashed every which way today" I muttered to myself, as I finished my shower.

* * *

I walked out into the lounge room after getting dressed, to find Edward sitting on the couch, matting that spot next to him.

"gh, you're serious aren't you?" I said lowering myself to the couch.

"Deadly" he chuckled.

"Okay, fine, but I really don't want to do the whole junior thing. I mean one Edward is enough, and screaming out your name in bed, I don't want our son to come running."

"okay fair enough, no EJ." He said reaching for my feet to place t hem in his lap. "We could always try something unique, like Kahlen?"

"mmm, its sounds slightly girly, almost like Caitlin. Plus Kahlen Cullen?" I question with a raise of the eyebrow.

"Oh, yea no, point taken. But Cullen hey?" he said rubbing my feet.

"Of course, I mean he will be Swan while we are in the hospital because he has to be the same as me, but his birth certificate will most definitely be Cullen." I grinned.

"What about alfie? It's kind of cute."

"Reminds me of the man-whore character Jude law played."

"Oh true. Scratch that one." I knew this was going to be hard. "Oh and he isn't being named after a fruit or vegetable."

Edward just chuckled as he got lost in his thoughts.

"What about Levi?" he said

"Oh I like it, it is cute and work with all ages."

"So at least that is a start. We have one name."

I wanted to have a few so that when he arrives we have some to choose from, to see which one fits. What he looks like.

"Riley is nice as well." I commented. "Although I love the fact you have such an old, royal like name."

"So you want him to be Will or Harry?"

"Ha-ha No. I just mean I like names from that era."

"So something like George or Oscar?"

"Oh I really like Oscar. Oscar Riley Cullen?" I asked.

"Now I really like that. I think I like the older names as well actually."

"Carlisles middle name is James isn't it?"

"Yes, sweetie why?"

"Well Charlie's middle name is Henry, so what about Henry James?"

"After both our dads, geez bells you're a smart one. I really like too. And I know the family will too."

"Well we still have time to decided on it all but at least we have a few options now."

"See wasn't so hard was it?" he questioned as he helped me off the couch.

"Yeah, yeah. Now come on I have to go and meet your sisters."

"I love you bells. And I love you too mister yet to be named." He said giving me and my stomach a kiss.

* * *

"Oh sweet Jesus Bella, you look like you are about to pop. I swear you didn't look like that yesterday." Emmett boomed as he shut the fridge, slice of pizza in hand.

"Geez, thanks for such a lovely compliment Em. You really know how to make a girl feel good." I mocked and Edward glared in his direction.

We made our was into the living room, where everyone seemed to be.

"About time you got here, what the hell were you doing all morning? Anyhoo come on Rose if we don't go now, we will never get her out of here." Alice said as she  
began to drag me out of the room.

"Alice slow down and just wait a minute" Edward said in his daddy voice.

"Geez, I'm your sister not your kid, so you don't need to speak to me like that." She said releasing me and putting her hands on her hips.

"Now, Bella is not to be left alone at any point in time, you won't go racing around like a mad woman like you usually are when you go shopping, take it slow okay. And if Bella needs to stop and have a break you will have one okay elf?"

"Yes, Edward" she answered like a 3 year old.

"oh and if any..."  
"If anything happens call you straight away, yes Edward I understand. Now say good bye we are leaving" she cut him off.

"Bella we will meet you in the car." Alice and rose called out as they walked out to the SUV.

"Have fun bells, and remember don't push yourself and call me okay." He said wrapping me in an embrace.

"Yes Edward, geez you're taking this daddy thing seriously." I chuckled returning the hug the best I could. Seems hard to embrace people when your stomach is the size of a beach ball.

"Okay I'll see you in a couple of hours, I love you." He sealed with a kiss.

"I love you too."

* * *

The drive to Port Angeles was just like any other drive, us girls gossiping and singing along to the music and talking about what we were hoping to buy.

We had been walking around the mall for only 30minutes and yet both Rose and Alice had managed to already have a handful of bags.

"You haven't bought anything yet Bella. Come on you have to get something." Alice whined.

"Ally, I have to save money. We can't just go a splurge on things anymore, there is a baby on the way plus we have to put money away for the online college courses we are going to take. And it isn't like I can buy clothes, I mean mister moo, will be born soon and I have no idea how I will look then, so that is probably when ill have to start getting more clothes. But I think I'll be living out of leggings for a while yet." I chuckled.

"Mister moo. Oh how cute, what exactly are you going to call him?" Rose asked.

"That's what we were doing this morning actually, starting to think of names." I grinned.

"Oh what are you thinking" Alice was practically jumping on the spot.

"Oh we have a few, that we like, but you will just have to wait and see." I teased.

"Well you're no fun. Come one I need more things."

And rose led the way.

* * *

It was over an hour later that I was really starting to get tired.  
"Guys can we please just sit down for a little while. I'm tired and starving and my back is killing me." I whined.

"Bella, why didn't you tell us sooner? Come on we will eat at that little cafe." Rose said as she point to a cafe about 20m away.

We placed all our bag on the ground under and around our table, I finally caved and bought a new nightie to wear while I'm in hospital, they say nighies are easier and I got one with buttons on the top half so that would make it easier for breast feeding too. Plus a few little bits and bobs for the baby that I just couldn't resist.

I pretty much inhaled my toasted focaccia, and was reaching to get my glass of sprit when my back had another spasm.

"Oh wow." I cringed.

"Bella are you alright? That didn't really seem normal?" Alice asked over the top of her coffee cup.

"Yea I'm fine, by back has been having these spasms today, I must just have a pinched nerve or something. But this one" I said pointing to my stomach "doesn't seem to like it either because he is usually kicking around afterwards. Poor thing." I said as I rubbed my tummy.

"Are you sure Bella? I think we should take you home. We will finish up our drinks and then we will go home okay. Edward will kill me if we stay out any longer any way." Alice said taking another mouthful of her coffee.

"Alright ladies, let's get this show on the road. We will grab all your bags bells." Alice said and she got up and walked over to me.

"Up and at 'em" he said and put her arms undermine to help me up.

I stood there watching them pick up all our bags as I swung my bag over my body.

And then I felt the spasm again but this time it was stronger and more on the side on my body. I couldn't really concentrate.

"...la...Bella?"

"huh" I was bought back to the present.

"You okay?" rose questioned looking worried.

"umm... I don't know. Something just doesn't feel right" I said as I began to walk.

"Oh my god! Stop guys." I fretted as I looked down.

"OH MY GOD Bella!"

All three of us were now looking and my even darker stained wet leggings.

"I think my waters may have just broken." My eyes began to swell, and I could feel the onset of tears.

Rose wrapped her arms around me and I saw Alice reach into her purse to get her phone.

"Shhh its okay Bella, Alice will call Edward and we will get you to the hospital. It will be fine. You about to be a mummy." She said as she held me tighter. "Can you walk to the car or should be call the ambulance?" she asked

"I can walk. But I'm just so scared, it's too early."

Alice interrupted us. "Bella, Edward wants to talk to you." She said handing me her phone.  
"Hello."

"Oh Bella sweetie. Are you okay? I mean I know you're not okay but how are you feeling?"

"I'm fine, I mean I don't think anything is really happening except my water breaking. But it doesn't hurt; I only have wet leggings that's all. But I'm scared Edward, it's too early what if something goes wrong?"

"Bella sweetie, it is fine the girls are going to get you to the hospital now, and we are all getting into the car so we will be on our way. I have your hospital bag and we have called your dad as well. And it's not too early, it is only about two and a half weeks early. He will be fine."

"Are you sure?"

"Yes, sweetie. Now you get in that car and I will see you soon okay."

"Okay, I love you Edward."

"I love you too sweetie. So so much."

I hung up the phone and gave it back to Alice.

"Okay, let's go have a baby then." Alice said as she led the way.

* * *

**Okay, so what did you all think? let mme know what ever it may be.**

**Last chapter i got 4 reviews, which has been my record! woo so go you guys, but how about we go even higher? I mean there will probably only be 2 more chapters so why dont we go out with a bang?**

**let me know what you thought about the teaster trailer too!**

**What do you think of the possible names?**

**Hope you are all fabulous, and thank you so much for reading! meand the world to me!**  
**I have exams to do so there wont be an update for a couple of weeks.. i know im mean!**  
**love to you all!**  
**xoxoxo**


	31. Chapter 29

**Hi...**

**I am so so sorry for being MIA the last 5 weeks. I did say i would be out of action for a while, while i had exams... anyhoo they were hard as hell, but i passed.. actually rather well really! and then i had a couple of health issues, so i am truely sorry for the delay, but it wasnt like i was doing nothing!**

**So i want to say a massive shout out too...MystikalSmurf Mrs Cullen1994 and Heavensent1991 you your wonderful reviews... this chapter is for you guys! xxx**  
**also to rccole24, ldjkitten, .xx for alerting this story! it inspires me to write more!**

**well this is the longes chapter I have done, so i hope you all like it. its the big one!**

**So i wont hold you up any more.. ill see you down the bottom...**

**Enjoy... :D**

* * *

CH 29

Alice drove to the Port Angeles hospital in record time. I asked if we could drive the extra hour or two back to Forks and go to the hospital there. It obviously fell on deaf ears or my request was out of line, because she just shook her head and muttered, 'yeah right.'

I wanted to be closer to home, I wanted my own doctor.

I was feeling completely guilty because apparently everyone was on the road to come up to the hospital, and I didn't want them to be bored out of their brains waiting in that bland waiting room, on those terrible chairs.

I let out a huff.

"Don't you dare Bella." Alice said glaring from the driver's seat.

"What? I didn't say anything." I screeched back.

"I know what you are thinking, feeling bad for everyone else, well get over it Bella, because right now it is your turn, everything is and will be revolving around you and that baby. Okay so just get over it."

I swear my eyes were as wide as dinner plates after Alice's little speech. Needless to say I just decided to stay quiet.

"Geez" I chuckled, and then the other two joined in.

* * *

Just as I was getting out of the car I felt another pain run along my lower back. It was as if it was folding in on itself as well as being stabbed. Needless to say it wasn't pleasant, but I just kept silent and held my breath, everything you're not meant to do.

We walked through into the ER of the hospital, and got myself admitted. They put me into a wheel-chair and we headed on up to the maternity ward.

Everything happened as a blur, I didn't really know what was happening, I was just nodding my head and agreeing with everything.

I was being hooked up to monitors left right and centre, a fetal monitor, one that was measuring the contractions and I had my own blood pressure monitor.

I was sitting in my room with Alice, while rose was downstairs waiting for the others when another contraction hit. It felt like the muscles in my lower back were twisting and becoming tighter and tighter, a nurse came in at this point and just told me to take deep breaths. I had Alice's hand grasped tightly in my and I was curled up.

It was at this point that Edward came barging through the door.

"Oh my god! Bella are you okay? God! Of course you aren't okay. What can I do for you? What do you need? Just breathe Bella, breathe." He spat out without even a breath.

I let go of Alice's hand with a smirked and reached it out to Edward.

He grabbed it as quickly as lightning. And came right over to the bed side.

"Edward, seriously, you need to breathe, I'm fine now. That contraction is over. You need to calm down. Okay?"

"Okay, I'm sorry." He said leaning down to give me a kiss.

"So, what's happening? Is everything going accordingly?" Edward asked looking up at the nurse.

"Well, at this point in time, everything is going well. Neither mum or baby are under any distress, the contractions are still random, and Bella here is only nearly 2cm dilated, so I think we have a bit of a wait on our hands, but all is good."

"Okay. Thank you so much." Edward said to the nurse as he was debriefed on everything that was going on.

"Not a problem. Just use the buzzer if you need anything." She said as she left us in the room.

After sitting around chatting with Alice for a few moments, she was giving Edward the run down on everything that had happened, she excused her elf to go find everyone else and let them know what was happening.

Once Alice was gone Edward turned to me.

"Honestly bells. How are you doing?" he said running my hand.

"Honestly?" He nodded for me to continue "Honestly, I'm terrified... I'm scared that it will hurt...a lot. And I'm terrified that he won't be okay, that it is still too early for him, even though the doctors have said he will be fine. And I feel incredibly guilty for making everyone wait out there, if this had have happened at home they could have just stayed at their houses until he was here."

"Oh Bella sweetie." He lent down and gave me a sweet kiss. "  
Just relax. The doctors have said he will be fine so we have to trust that they are right, he is coming no matter what, so we just have to get ready. As for the pain, well I am so so sorry, and I wish that I could somehow make it go away, but I don't think it can be avoided. But when the time is right we will get you the drugs. And you can harm me in any way possible. But just think, no matter how hard it gets, in a matter of hours we will have a son."

I smiled up at him "it better not be too many hours" I grumbled.

* * *

"How's she doing sweetheart?" I heard a female whisper from the darkness.

"She is doing okay I think. She is scared, but she's doing well. Just resting while she can."

"Oh that's good that she is getting some rest, first labours are usually quite long. You just have to stay calm and keep her calm, and just let her yell and scream at you. You are at her beck and call."

"I know mum, I just wish I could do more."

There was silence again, and I felt myself drifting further into sleep, until.

"I think she'll be awake in a second Edward. Be ready."Esme paused "the monitor."

huh?  
Oh God.  
"Edward..." I moaned in pain as I reached out for him.

"I'm right here bells." He said as he placed his hand in mine and I squeezed it with all that I was worth.

Esme came around and rubbed circles on my lower back. "Just remember to breathe sweetie, I know it hurts, but just breathe through it."

"ow ow ow ow" I whimpered.

"It is starting to go down now love it is nearly over."

I took deep breaths and started to calm myself. Finally I released my death grip on Edward's hand. "I'm sorry. And thank you Esme."

Esme continued to rub my back. While Edward released my hand and wiped my forehead before planting a kiss on it.

"Don't apologise love, just do whatever you need to do to try and make yourself feel better okay."

I nodded.

"How long was I asleep for?" I asked as I reached for the ice chips

"About an hour and a half, people have been coming in and out of here, but we just want you to rest, you have to preserve your energy love. You even had a small contraction but you just shifted in the bed, didn't even wake up."

"God this must be so boring for you all. I am so sorry. You can go home." I said looking up at Esme.

"Don't be silly my dear none of us are going anywhere... a couple might run out to get food but that will be it. We are here for you darling, and like we wouldn't be here to see our first grandchild as soon as he is born." She laughed at her last comment. "I'll leave you both alone for a while, better go check on the others, can never leave them alone in a hospital" she laughed again as she left the room.

Half an hour later the doctor came in to check me out, apparently I wasn't any further dilated. So it looked like I would be here for a while. They did say that if I wasn't much more dilated in the next few hours they would try to move it along. But suggested I move around a little bit. The next few hours came and went, I did everything I could to try and move things along.  
I went down to the waiting room to see everyone, they came and saw me, I tried staying in the 'squatting' position thinking gravity might help me out a bit... Apparently not. Edward and I also had a slight make-out session thinking that would get me going. Nothing was working. I only had a few contractions within that time.

The doctor came back in and she checked me again. I was dilated another 1cm and by this time I have been in 'active labour' for just over 5 hours. Only being 3cm dilated after this amount of time, they decide it would be best to give me some pitocin, which induces labour but can also be used to speed up labour. After about 15 minutes I felt one hell of a contraction, I did my best to stay quiet, but right when it was peaking I was continuously chanted 'ow'.

Unfortunately for me and for Edward's hand, these contractions continued for the next hour and a half.  
They were excruciating. I had tears flowing from my eyes, I was hot and sweaty and I was exhausted. Poor Edward looked exhausted too, and he looked like he was about to snap, he kept saying he hated seeing me in pain.  
Every time I yelled at him and screamed that I wouldn't let him near me again with a 10ft pole for doing this to me, he would suck it up and just tried to keep me calm. I would have some major apologising to do after this.

After another contraction that I spent most of the time begging for it to stop a nurse came in.

"Bella sweetie" she said as she dabbed my forehead with a cloth. "How would you feel about an epidural?"

"Yes please" I all but whispered. I needed to rest and the pain was getting excruciating.

"Okay well I will go and get the anaesthesiologist and we will get it done as soon as we can okay."

"Thank-you so much" I said as she smiled and walked out of my room.

Getting an epidural definitely wasn't one of the most pleasant experiences in my life, but Edward held me up and tried to keep me calm. But I have to say; as much as it sucked getting a giant needle in my spine I definitely loved the effects of it. The contractions no longer hurt per-say but I could feel a tightening.

I managed to get another hour and half of sleep. And apparently so had most of the family as it was now well after midnight.

I woke up to a nurse whispering in my ear that I had to wake up for a second so that the doctor could check how far along I was. She said that I had moved up to six and a half centimetres. I was starting to get frustrated, as much as I thought it was too early for him to arrive, I just wanted him out now.

Not too long after I was checked Edward left to go and get a coffee and tell the rest of the family how I was doing. I reached over to the bedside table to get some ice chips and then fell back into place. At that moment in time I felt different, I felt pressure, I almost wanted to push.

I swear my hands have never worked so fast in my life. I was pushing that nurses button as quickly as I could. One of the midwives came rushing in.

"What's wrong sweetie?" she asked checking mine and the baby's monitors.

"I feel pressure down there, I feel like I have to push." I said fretting.

"Okay well just stay calm and I will go and get your doctor and we will set up the room. Looks like we are about to have this baby." She smiled down at me.

"Can someone go and get Edward he went to the waiting room to update our family."

"Not a problem. You just stay calm and try to relax and no pushing okay."

I just nodded and concentrated on my breathing.

I must have spaced out because all of a sudden Edward burst into the room followed by my doctor and two midwives.

"Bella love, are you okay. I'm sorry I shouldn't have left you." He said kissing my forehead.

I smiled at him.

"Okay Bella, we are just going to set up the bed now and get everything ready for delivery okay. You just stay calm and concentrate on breathing, but if you have any questions to just let me know okay." She smiled as they began to disassemble the bed.

"He is going to be okay though won't he? It isn't too early?" I was so scared that he wouldn't be okay

"You're not that early Bella, you're less that 2 weeks, it is pretty much considered full term anyway."

I laid back and tried to relax.

"You can to this Bella. I am so proud of you." Edward said as he planted a kiss on my lips.

The doctor checked everything one last time, 10cm dilated and fully effaced.

"Okay Bella, I going to get Edward to hold one leg and Mary one of the midwives will hold your other one okay."

"Okay."

She got both Edward and Mary holding my legs in the right positions; thank god I was over the embarrassment, because this position was leaving absolutely nothing  
to the imagination. The way Edward was holding my leg somehow allowed him to hold my hand as well.

"Okay Bella, now when I tell you to push I need you to push as hard as you possibly can and count to ten in your head then we will stop, have a breath and go again okay."

I just nodded I was too scared for words. Edward kissed my hand, gave me a reassuring nod and smile and then gripped my hand tighter.

"Okay Bella, on the count of three I want you to push okay. One... two... three... push"

I pushed as hard as I could as I counted to ten, I was sure I was about to literally burst my brain and snap Edward hand in the process.

"And breathe Bella."

I took a breath.

"And again push..." she instructed me.

This continued on for about the next half an hour. I was exhausted, and our baby wasn't even crowning yet.

* * *

"I need a break, please just let me stop for a minute" I begged them.

I looked to Edward. "I can't do this, I'm pushing as hard as I can and it just isn't working, I can't do this." I began to cry. I hadn't even got him into the world yet and I was a terrible mother because I wasn't strong enough.

"Bella, you listen to me, you are doing perfectly okay. You are doing everything right, and I know that it is hard, so hard. But he is almost here. Your son is almost here okay."

"I can't. I'm sorry. I'm just so tired."

The doctor then spoke up.

"Bella, I know how exhausted you are. I've been right where you are now. But you are so unbelievably close. A couple more pushed and he will be crowning, and then a few more and he will be here okay. I promise you. A few more pushes and your little boy will be here."

After looking between the doctor and Edward both with reassuring smiles on their faces I replied. "Okay."

"Okay then, everyone back in to position. And you know the drill okay Bella."

I nodded.

"I love you so much Bella. If I could make this easier for you I would, and I'm so sorry I can't, but my word I couldn't love you any more then I do right now. Okay. So I know that you can do this" he squeezed my calf and hand at the same time.

"Okay everyone. On the count of three you're pushing again Bella. Ready... one... two... three..."

I pushed and I pushed and I pushed.

"And again Bella." I kept pushing

"You are doing so good sweetie, I love you so much" Edward said squeezing my hand to match what I was doing to his.

"Okay he is starting to crown Bella, come on big push now, go, go, go, go." The doctor chanted me on.

"Come on Bella, keep pushing for me okay, push as hard as you can." Again I thought I was about to burst, pop some blood vessels or something.

"Keep going Bella. You're getting so close. Daddy want to have a look?"

While I was pushing with all my might I looked at Edward who had a look right up my hoo-ha.

"Oh my gosh Bella he is right there, I can see him you are so close now honey, just keep going" Edward said with tears in his eyes.

Seeing him like that gave me that little bit of extra strength. I was concentrating on pushing as hard as I could when the doctor spoke up.

"I want you to watch right here Bella" she said pointing to the top on my bump "Because you are about to see your son okay, but I need you to push with everything you have left okay."

With that I pushed with every last ounce of being that I had, and that's when I saw him. He came out in one swift movement and they laid him on a towel on my belly,  
where they handed Edward the scissors and he cut the cord.

I had tears rolling from my eyes, seeing him. They quickly took him away to wipe him off.

* * *

Edward had tears falling from his eyes and a smile ear to ear as he gave me a quick kiss "I love you so much."

"I love you too, but I need you to go Edward, go and check him, ten fingers ten toes." I said as I slumped against the bed, until the doctor told me we still had to get the placenta out. Which was a lot easier, and was done by the time Edward was walking towards me, a blue blanket bundle in his arms. Our son. Who after nine and a half hours of labour was finally here.

"I think that it is time to meet mommy mister. You have to show her your ten fingers and toes." Edward said as he placed our little son in my arms.

My heart swelled at the sight of him. He was perfect. He had that coppery red hair, just like Edward and my little button nose. He was amazing, perfect, indescribable.

"You did so Bella. I am so proud of you. I love you so much; I can't even put it into words. I just love you." He said giving me a kiss.

There were flashed going off everywhere, I knew I was a sweaty mess, but I didn't care as I stroked my son's cheek.

"I love you my little boy." I said kissing his forehead. "Mommy loves you so much."

Another flash goes off.

"I must say this is quite a wonderful first family photo." Mary said. "So much love for mommy and daddy and..."

"Henry" I said looking up at Edward. "And Henry."

* * *

**And there you have if folks... what did you think?(Just letting you know i have never had a baby, so im sorry if i got things wrong :S)  
This was teh final chapter for this story there will be an epilogue, which is in the works, but i want it to be perfect so il get it out as soo as i can.  
I would love to hear your thoughts, whether they be good bad or ugly!  
I want to thank each and every one of you for reading this story, it truly warms my heart to know that i am causing some form of enjoyment out in this world!  
Thank-you all again!  
Much love xxx  
**


	32. EpiloguePart 1

**Hello to who ever is still reading this story!**

**Must say slightly dissappointed with last chapter. It was the last proper chapter of the story and i got one review.**

**Mrs Cullen1994 this epi and the next are completely dedicated to you. thank you so much for your continues reviews, support and kind words. i am honestly so so so greatful for it all. :)**

**So as i was writting this epi i decided i wanted it to be split into two. part one is now and part two should be next week!**

**Thanks to all those who are reading this.**

**I own nothing.. literally im a poor uni student!**

**ENJOY!**

* * *

Epilogue. Part one.

Who would have thought that when we left that day to go and pick Bella up from the airport that life would have turned out the way it did.  
It has been one crazy ride, with many ups and downs, twists and turns, but if they hadn't have happened, I wouldn't be where I was today.

And where is that you may be asking? Well just before our Henry was born we all went down to a beach house in California. Because we loved it so much my parents went to visit too, they fell in love with it from the beginning, and four weeks later they had talked the owners into selling. So now it was the family beach house. But we aren't exactly here just for a family vacation.

There is a wedding happening on the beach later on this afternoon, between two people whole love each other dearly. Who have been best friends forever and already share a life together, but today it was all becoming official.

I was making Bella mine.

Mrs Isabella Cullen.

"Daddy!" I heard Henry whine as he trudged into the room I was using to get ready. "I can'ted do it." he frowned tears starting to form in his eyes.  
The site before me was so sweet that it would even make the toughest of criminals' hearts melt.  
He was wearing the same outfit as me, grey slacks and a white shirt with the top two buttons undone. The only thing about Henry's though was the mix up between the buttons.

Henry was going through his independent phase, and was learning how to do buttons and was starting to play with his shoe-laces.

"Come here little man and let daddy help, okay."

He rubbed his eyes as we walked over to me.

"I sorry daddy, I tryded."

"You did wonderfully bud, all you did was miss this slippery little sucker the rest would have been perfect." I said as I re did his buttons.

Henry, our sweet little boy. I can remember when we introduced him to the family and to see both Charlie and Carlisle's faces when they were told he was named after them that is a scene I would never forget, I don't think I have ever seen them so proud and happy.

Henry had grown up to be such a smart and brave little boy. Now at the age of four, he was more than will go leave the house to go for sleepovers, he grabs on to everything and has a mighty go at it. It is crazy to think that he is off to school in under a year. Seem like only yesterday that we were bringing him home from the hospital...

* * *

_I swear everybody had checked and doubled checked that I had put the car seat in properly. After everyone had made the unanimous decision that I had done it right, Henry was delicately placed in the carrier, and Bella slid into the seat next to him._

_I had never driven so slow in all of my life, but I was not risking a thing. I was carrying precious cargo, and we had all the time in the world._

_We had to stop twice on the way home, once for Bella to nurse and another because Henry needed a nappy change._

_Once we were back at our little place we carried Henry up the stairs to the door._

_"This is your first house Henry." Bella said as she picked him up from the carrier._

_"And this is our very own room" as she slowly circled the place he would be calling home._

_Henry just laid there all wide eyed in Bella's arms,_

_"I'm just going to get the rest of the things from the car okay love?" I said as I wrapped my arm around her should and kissed her temple "You'll be okay?"_

_"Of course we will." She said her gaze never leaving the bundle of love in her arms._

_I was a quick as I could be, only doing two trips to the car gathering my arms full on bags and balloons and flowers, I didn't want to be away from the two most precious people in my life._

_Once everything was just dumped on the dining room table, I walked back to our Henry's room, only to find Bella asleep in the rocking chair and Henry was asleep in her arms. I was lost at what to do. Do I wake her up? Do I take Henry from her? Risk waking him up? Move them both? Ah I had no idea. I left them and started to put the flowers into water while I called the one person I knew would know what to do._

_"Mom, it's me."_

_"Oh Edward how is everything, I saw the car arrive, but we all decided we would just let you be alone today, unless you needed us of course."_

_"No we seem to be doing good, the whole five minutes we have been here, but Bella has fallen asleep in the rocking chair while holding Henry, and I didn't know if I should wake her up to move her to bed and to take Henry to his bassinet?"_

_"I think it is best if you gently take Henry from Bella and move her into your bed and Henry into his. She needs to sleep when he does, especially now, she is exhausted so just get her into bed and let her sleep for as long as she needs ok, or until Henry needs her."_

_"okay, thanks mom, I'll talk to you later. Love you."_

_"love you too sweetheart."_

_I gently removed Henry from Bella's tight grasp without waking him. I took him to our room and placed him in his bassinet at the end of our bed. And then I rushed back to get Bella, I slowly lifted her up and she woke slightly._

_"What you doing?" she asked groggily as she wrapped her arms around my neck._

_"Just putting you in bed sweetheart, you need to rest."_

_"Where's Henry." She asked now fully awake and freaking out about our son._

_"He is in the bassinet, sleeping like a log." I replied as we got into our room and I placed her on our bed and tucked her in._

_"You rest my dear and I will get you if we need anything okay. I love you so much." I said kissing her forehead._

_"Love two too" she mumbled as she drifted off to sleep._

_The rest of the night went rather well, Henry and I had some boys time to let Bella rest, only would wake her up if he needed feeding. And then we had our first family dinner, which Henry slept the whole way through._

_Once we decided to go to bed, which was at 8 o'clock, we both slept so deeply, until the shrieks started, and they happened at least every hour and a half._

_I felt so helpless that I couldn't do more to help; if he was being fussy or needed changing I would do it. I just wanted Bella to rest, she seemed so exhausted, but she insisted on coming with us, I think she just couldn't bare to be separated from him just yet._

_It seemed like once the sun was up, Henry was down and back a sleep, I told Bella to have a shower and we would go over to the house for breakfast, so everyone could fawn over him._

_We walked over the backyard hand in hand, and then Henry was in his capsule, starting to wake up. I think he knew he was about to be the centre of attention._

_And boy was he. With my mother's reaction to him, you would have sworn that we had kept him away from her for six months, not less than 24hours._

_But Henry loved every second of it, he loved it when all eyes we on him._

* * *

Up until this very day that had been the truth. Henry loves the attention. Not in a whiny bratty kind of way, but more in a way, when he is given the opportunity to shine in front of people, he takes it for all that it is worth.

This is why there was no doubt in my mind what role he would be having today. He was my best man and he was looking after the rings.

"Got the rings bud?" I said as I stood up to look at us in mirror.

"Yep! Right here!" he said patting the pocket on his pants.

I looked down at him and smiled, as he looked up to me with a massive grin on his face. It was such a sweet moment; apparently I wasn't the only one who thought so because there was a flash from a camera.

We spent the next 20minutes or so getting photos done downstairs, just us boys, being me Hen, Emmett, and jasper and then my parents for some.

The photographer announced that she was going to go upstairs and get photos of the girls and that Henry would be going with her.

We made our way outside into the back yard, over the sand dune and onto the beach, where I welcomed our families and a few friends; we just wanted to keep things simple and nothing over the top. Plus we didn't expect people to travel all this way.

There was a bamboo/straw like pathway that we had laid for the day to use as an aisle, and we had a white arch with lilies on it waiting at the end. The guest would just stand either side of the aisle, as it wouldn't be an overly long ceremony.

I was standing by the celebrant watching and waiting to see if anything would come over the sand dune.

All of a sudden Henry's head popped into view and he came barrelling towards me.

"Oh my gosh daddy, oh my gosh." He said panting as he was trying to catch his breath.

I immediately thought the worst, that something had happened to Bella.

"What's wrong Henry, please tell daddy what's wrong." I said getting down to his height and putting my hands on his shoulders.

"She is so pretty daddy. Mommy is just so bootiful. More than all the other days put together."

My heart swelled as I heard my son declare his mother like this. I wrapped my arms around him drawing him in for a hug.

"I don't doubt that for a second Henry."

"I gotsta go back, but I just wanted to tell you. I wasn't meant to come out here but I runned so fast no one could stop me" Henry said with a face full of pride.

"Well you better go back okay. You have a very important job to do." I said patting his hair down.

"I know dad." He yelled back to me as he took off running towards the house.

Standing there, just looking up toward that sand dune as I waited for my future to walk on down, I thought about a few things from the past, like how we got here today. How I proposed.

* * *

_I woke up early, I don't know how I even managed to be awake, we barely sleep last night, but my parents had taken Henry for the night and we were taking every advantage of it._

_There was something I had wanted to ask Bella for months now. I had Charlie's blessing, I was just waiting on the right moment. I didn't really know how to do it, should I do a massive grand gesture, write it in the sky? Or with rose petals and candles? Take her away somewhere? I wanted it to be special. But then I realised, so long as I did it, it would be special. Bella loves me for me, not for the crazy things I do for her._

_I decided to do it now._

_I quietly got out of bed and went to my sock draw, tucked away in a sock down the very back was the ring I knew had to be for her._

_I opened the box and took the ring out and slowly made my way over to Bella's side of the bed._

_She was on her side, right hand popped under her head and her left hand laying on her other arm. She was in the perfect position. I slowly and ever so gently manoeuvred the ring onto her ring finger of her left hand._

_Once I knew it was on there and I hadn't waked her up, I let out a giant breath I didn't know I was holding. It probably wasn't the greatest move, because I was kneeling on the floor by Bella's head. And practically blew a gust of wind into her face._

_Her eyes slowly fluttered open._

_"Morning." she said with a yawn._

_I stayed where I was, I didn't say a thing._

_She moved her arms out in front of her to stretch, and that's when she saw it._

_"Edward?" she said confused as she was looking between me and the ring that was sparkling perfectly on her hand._

_This is it._

_Now or never._

_"Bella." I said sweetly as I held her left hand in mine."I love you more than words or actions could ever show. You and Henry are my life, and I would not be able to live, if you weren't for you. You are my best friend, my lover and the mother of my child and I would love nothing more that for you to become my wife. Bella will you Marry Me?"_

_With tears rolling down her cheeks and a smile ear to ear, she said that one word which would make my world complete._

_"Yes."_

* * *

There were small speakers placed on either side of the arch and I noticed our celebrant reach down and hit play on Bella's iPod.

The sweet gentle flow of classical music drifted through the air as the sun was slowly beginning to descend in the Californian sky.

I knew this was it.

I took one last glance and my family, Emmett and Jasper giving me winks and Rose gave me a knowing smirk. She knew exactly what Bella looked like.

My eyes were then glued on the peak of that sand dune.

Waiting.

Watching.

Then I saw one of the sweetest sights.

Alice was walking over the sand dune in her purple flowy dress, possies in her left hand and her right hand was holding on to henrys as he was leading her down the aisle. He has a straight back, head held high, shoulders pulled back and the proudest smile on his face. I couldn't help but let a small chuckle leave my lips.

Finally they made it to me and Henry came and stood next to me and Alice stood on the opposite side on the arch.

Everyone heads returned to the top of that sand dune.

And there it was a sight that would be etched in my mind for the rest of my life.

Bella and Charlie standing up there. The sunlight hitting her in every perfect way. She looked like an angel.

She was my angel.

And I knew one thing for sure, Henry was spot on. She was indeed so 'bootiful'.

* * *

**So.. what did we all think? (incase you didnt realise italics were flashback, memory things!)  
Please let me know what you though or any way i can improve the last and final piece...  
wow I can believe that the next time i post on here it will be most likey the last time ever!  
Hoep that you are all extremely well.  
Have a great day/night where ever you may be in the world!  
much love  
xoxoxo**


End file.
